Deadly Combinations
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: A normal day at Deimon High. As normal as it could possibly be. Off in the distance, you can hear the football club training hard, being lead by Yoichi Hiruma. But, wonder what'll happen when we throw a rebel/redneck/daredevil into the mix? HIRUMAXOC
1. First Day

Ch.1: First Day

**BEEP . . . BEEP . . . BEEP!**

"**ARGH!" I screamed, chucking the digital alarm clock against the wall.**

**I heard shuffling outside my bedroom door when suddenly my door is thrown open. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE SIS?!" my stupid twin brothers asked me. Dai and Arashi.**

**My eye twitched, a very bad habit that I've had since these two were born. I'm older than then by two years. "Nothing's going on, dumb-asses," I muttered under my breath.**

**Dai looked down at me and ruffled my hair. "Sure there isn't . . ." he mused. **

"**THAT'S IT!" I screamed, lunging from my bed and attacking my brothers.**

**Sorry, where are my manners that have been pounded into my brain since I could crawl? My name's Zoe Gentry, a seventeen year old girl who just moved to Japan from the greatest city in the world, Knoxville Tennessee. So, I'm probably the biggest redneck out there, aside from Larry the Cable Guy. But why did I move to Japan? Because my mother thinks that I change my ways if I moved. I keep telling her that the riot and street fight wasn't my fault. But does she listen? Nope. Anyway, I have dark brown short hair that's cut into a razor style cut. And my eyes are a nice, and vibrant, turquoise blue. Now, I know you're thinking this: How the hell does she have an American name and her brothers Japanese? Simple. My dad was an NFL coach, and my mother majored in Japanese culture in college. So mom and dad decided to name me an American name and my brothers a Japanese name.**

"**Zoe!" my mother screamed at me.**

"**What?" I asked innocently, jumping up off of Dai.**

"**STOP TORMENTING YOUR BROTHERS AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL! YOUR UNIFORM IS LYING ON YOUR DRESSER!" she yelled at me.**

**I sighed and kicked my brothers out of my room so I could get dressed. I walked over to my dresser and picked up the uniform. I gaped at it. "Oh, HELL no!" I snapped, throwing the uniform onto my bed. I quickly ran into my closet and picked out a T-Shirt and blue jeans. Then to top it all off, my steel-toed boots. "Ah, much better. No breeze on the legs." I walked out of my room and confronted my mom. "Mom, what do ya think?" I asked, in English, my deep southern accent dripping in.**

**Mom looks up and sees my outfit. She gasped at me. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! They have a uniform young lady!" she screams at me.**

**I shrug my shoulder. "I could care less. I ain't wearing that!" I snapped.**

**My dad came up behind my mother. "Aw, honey, let her wear what she wants too," dad stated.**

"**But she'll get in trouble!"**

**I looked at my mother amazed. "Tch. Everyone in this room knows I will. Gotta go. Later!" I called over my shoulder.**

"**ZOE! WAIT UP!" my brothers called after me.**

"**What?" I growled.**

"**Did you bring anything?" Arashi asked, a little hitch in his voice made me laugh. I knew exactly what he meant.**

"**You mean my weapons?" The twins nodded. "Yeah, all my knifes, and lighters, are in my pockets."**

"**Lighters? Are you smoking again?" Dai asked.**

**I shrugged. "Maybe." Both the twins looked at me with glares. I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding. The last one I had was a week ago."**

"**Really?" Dai asked.**

**I sighed. "Yeah. Dad caught me, too."**

"**Oh, what was the punishment?" Arashi asked.**

**I shrugged. "Wasn't one."**

**Both brothers jumped back as if I turned into the devil. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"**

**I shook my head. "Nope. I was smokin' because I was about to get into a fight, but I stop myself and I had to calm down."**

"**Whoa!" they mused.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." We continued to walk until the school gates came into view. "How early are we?" I asked.**

"**About two hours."**

**I nodded my head. "Good."**

**Dai shook his head. "Why must we go to school early?"**

"**So I can see what clubs there are. Maybe I can join the football team here," I mused.**

"**Dad's hammered that into you hasn't he?" Arashi asked, rolling his eyes.**

**I looked at him in shock. "You're kidding right?" I asked. "He basically forced me to join--" I was suddenly interrupted.**

"**YA-HA! RUN FUCKIN' SHRIMP! RUN!" a voice screamed, followed by what sounds like gunfire.**

"**--football," I finished, looking at the direction that the voice came from. "WHOA!" I shouted, looking at the scene before me. Apparently the football team got here early to train. An evil grin crept onto my face as I walked into the school yards.**

"**Uh . . . Zoe?" Dai asked, nervous. That grin could only mean one thing. I had a bad idea.**

"**What?" I asked innocently, too innocently. **

"**What are you thinking?" both the twins asked.**

"**Nothing!" I murmured. I smirked and put two fingers in my mouth an whistled loudly.**

"**DON'T!" the twins shouted. Too late. The sound of the whistle carried so far that it could be heard clear across the field. Every head on the field turned to look at me. I say me and not us because my two brothers cowered behind me.**

"**What do you want?" a tall blond, with pointed ears, asked.**

**I smirked evilly. "How do I join?" I asked.**

**His ears twitched. "J-Join?" he asked.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Duh, I wanna join. That a problem?"**

**The blond was suddenly in my face in seconds. "What makes you think you can join?"**

"**Because I was the best Wide Receiver in my old school in America," I stated, not backing down. "Now, are you gonna let me join or am I gonna have to beat the shit out of you?" I asked calmly. Gasps from the other players could be heard. Apparently this guy was the guy in charge around here, but I wasn't backing down.**

**The guy's eye twitched. "What was that?"**

**I grinned. "You heard me."**

**The guy then grinned, a large toothy grin. "Let's just see! Kekeke!" he laughed evilly, dragging me up to a little shed. He threw me in and quickly followed. He grabbed a football uniform, pads and all, and threw them at me.**

**I held up the jersey. "Hm, thirteen. I like it," I grinned.**

"**Better, that's the last one. You're lucky, fuckin' newbie. The last person we needed was another wide receiver."**

"**Thanks, and it's Zoe," I muttered, walking into a changing room.**

"**I'll all you what I fuckin' want! Got that fuckin' newbie?!"**

"**How 'bout 'damn redneck'?" I asked.**

**The man growled. "Why that?"**

**I came out of the changing room. "Because," I grinned. "I'm born and raise Knoxville Tennessee. Biggest place to grow rednecks," I stated, putting the helmet on my face. "Oh, I never caught your name . . ."**

"**Yoichi Hiruma," he growled. "But everyone calls me Hiruma."**

**I nodded. "Got it."**

"**Now . . . GET OUT THERE AND PRACTICE DAMN REDNECK!" Hiruma shouted, shooting at my feet with a AK-47.**

"**DAMN!" I screeched. "You mean we can bring guns too?!"**

"**T-Too? What do you mean by that?" a little boy asked me. **

"**Huh? Yeah, I brought a shit load of knives with me today," I say, grinning. "And you are?"**

"**S-Sena Kobayakawa," he replied shaking.**

**I grinned. "Zoe Gentry."**

**I smiled as the morning training took off. I think I'm really gonna like it here.**


	2. Meeting Everybody

**Ch. 2: Meeting Everyone**

I walked through the hallways, acting like I didn't just get the most gruesome training in my life. In actual news, I didn't. Remember how I said my old man was a coach for the NFL? Yeah, he trained me to like he did his players when I showed a little talent in football. So, Hiruma's training was a bit more extreme, but not too different from what I'm used too.

I looked down at my paper again. I'm looking for class 2-1. Great. I climbed the stairs so that I was on the second floor and walked around. It wasn't too long before I found the classroom. "Gotcha," I muttered. I opened the door and the teacher looked at me.

"Oh, you must be the new student, correct?"

"Bingo," I muttered in Japanese with my Tennessee accent still coming through.

"Oh, well, just tell the class who you are," the teacher muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Name's Zoe Gentry, seventeen years old. I'm what you would call a redneck. As you can tell, just by how I'm dressed. Also, I'm a huge football fan." Gasps could be heard in the class and I seen everyone glance at the person sitting in the back of the class. I followed their gazes. There sat my captain. I laughed. "Well, would you check it out, there's my captain. Speak of the devil and he will appear."

"Very good, Ms. Montgomery," the teacher mused. "But, why are you wearing that clothing when you should be wearing the school uniform?"

"Fuck the uniforms," I muttered. "I'll wear what I want."

"What was that?!" the teacher screamed.

"Unless, you want _these_ to get out into the public, _and_ the yearbook," I muttered, holding up three photos. The teacher took one look at the photos and his face paled.

"Um . . . That won't be necessary. Um, just take the desk beside Hiruma."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered in English. I walked back into the back of the class room and sat beside my team captain. "What up?" I asked.

Hiruma chuckled. "damn redneck."

"Hey! You caught on!" I smiled.

"So, what did you threaten the teach with?" Hiruma asked. I whipped out the pictures and showed them to him. They were of the teacher at a strip joint. "How'd you get these?"

I smirked. "Same way you get info into your little black book." Hiruma's eyes shot to look at me. "Yeah, I know everything about this school. Did you really think I'd enroll into a school that I don't know anything about?" I asked.

"Kekeke," Hiruma laughed. "Having you on the team just might be entertaining."

"Thanks, I think," I murmured.

"Kekeke," Hiruma laughed. "But now, I gotta know some information about you . . ."

"Like?" I asked.

"40 yard dash?"

"4.8 seconds."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow, and whistled under his breath. "Bench press?"

"68 Kilos," I muttered, taking few notes.

"Who's your dad?" Hiruma asked.

(This guy is completely made up, BTW) "Paul Gentry," I muttered, putting my chin in my hand.

Hiruma's eyes widened. "The NFL coach?"

I nodded my head. "Yep. Wanna meet him?" I asked, my southern accent dripped in.

"Hell yeah! Ya-ha!"

I laughed. "You and every other football fan."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "It's kinda weird that a _girl_ wants to try out for the team."

I smirked. "I've always been weird," I stated, pulling out a switchblade knife.

Hiruma just watched as I began cleaning out my nails with the knife. "Don't you use a fingernail file for that?" Hiruma asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"Nope. This knife is my cleaning knife. My fightin' knife," I say, reaching into my pocket, "is this bad boy." I pulled out a silver butterfly knife.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Tch. Guns are way better," he stated, pulling out a gun out of nowhere and began cleaning it.

I whistled under my breath. "May I?" I asked, holding out my hand for the gun.

Hiruma looked at me, eyebrow cocked. He then rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, handing me the gun.

"Wow, an .30.06," I muttered under my breath. "Best gun to hunt with."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "You hunt?"

I laughed. "Every weekend I can get out. This is a nice rifle, but I prefer glocks."

"Handguns?" Hiruma asked like I was crazy.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they're easier to hide from the police and easier to dispose of."

"Sound like you know a lot about it, kekeke," Hiruma chuckled.

"Yeah, but when you've been to as many parties as I have," I let out a low chuckle, "you get used to it."

Suddenly the bell rings. "Ah, lunch time," I stated. I looked up at Hiruma. "Let me guess, the football club?"

Hiruma laughed. "Yep. Let's go, damn redneck."

I rolled my eyes. "You ever gonna call me by my name?" I asked.

His ears twitched. "What?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, stop being all high and mighty. I'm not intimidated by you." Students looked at me like I was nuts. Hiruma flipped out his black book, and I stopped him by raising my hand. "Don't. You're not gonna find any shit on me, got it?" People still continued to look at me. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and slung me into the wall. I winced slightly and looked up at my attacker. Hiruma glared down at me. "Wanna say that again redneck?"

I shrugged. "Sure. You're not gonna find any shit on me. Hear it that time?" I asked, pushing his arm out of my way. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna grab something to eat. Meet ya at the field house," I stated, waving over my shoulder.

*HIRUMA'S POV*

Hiruma glared at the girl's retreating form. This was a first EVER. Nobody ever stood up to him, and now the fuckin' new GIRL is gonna walk away from him?! Oh, HELL fuckin' no! Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. Hiruma remembered discreetly that Zoe had two guys with her when she came to practice this morning. Hiruma grinned evilly. "Kekeke, time to find out some info. You're right, Zoe, I might not be able to gather information on you, but brothers are the next best thing."

Hiruma walked down the hallways, down to the main office. He jerked open the door and waltz into the room. The secretary looked up and immediately turned blue in the face. "Um, Mr. Hiruma! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Shut it!" Hiruma shouted. "I want to know the names of Zoe Gentry's younger brothers, and their classes."

"Yes sir!" the woman squeaked, typing away. "Um, they're first-years. Names Dai and Arashi Gentry. Class 1-6."

Hiruma smirked. "Perfect." He quietly left the office and crouch down the hallways, to find the specific class that the secretary spoke of. "YA-HA!" he cried his catch phrase, ripping the door open.

"Uh . . . M-Mr. Hiruma! W-What are you d-doing here?" the teacher asked, trying to smile politely. It didn't work. Everyone in that classroom could tell that he was scared shitless.

"Screw this fuckin' game, teach. I wanna speak to Dai and Arashi Gentry."

"R-Right, um, boys?" the teacher squeaked, not wanting to get into trouble with Hiruma.

The said demon glanced at the classroom. Most of them were mystified about how he intimidated the teacher, which wasn't too shocking. Anyone of these brats could do it, they just need the correct technology. Suddenly, two boys stood up. They looked identical. Twins no doubt. They both had shaggy, dirty blond hair, and emerald eyes.

"You wanted--" Dai started.

"--Too see us?" Arashi finished.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Yep. I want info on your sister. Need to know her weaknesses."

Dai's eyes hardened. Sure, Zoe could be a pain in the ass, but she was his sister. He wasn't gonna rat her out for anything. "Why should I?"

Hiruma cackled, and flipped open his famous black book. He turned it to a specific page. "Ah, Dai Gentry, says here that you're afraid of thunderstorms, and that every time one comes, you either go to your sister or your mother for comfort. Hm, wonder how everyone will like to hear about that. Oh, yes, and Arashi, it says here that you were beaten by your own sister in sports. Everything. You couldn't beat her once. How pathetic."

Both of the boys eyes widened. "How do you know that?" they both growled.

Hiruma just shrugged. "I have my references. Now, tell me about your sister, and this never sees the light of day. Both of the twins sighed in defeat and began to tell Hiruma everything about their sister.

After the end of their "discussion", Hiruma found the following weaknesses:

Scared of spiders

Very ticklish

Sucker for romance novels

In love with wrestlers

Never been on a date in her life

Been in Juvie twice (drinking charges)

Hiruma cackled his famous laugh again. "Excellent," he murmured, scribbling away. "You've boys been a big help." Dai and Arashi looked at each other and sighed. They were totally gonna die when they get home.

*ZOE POV*

I sat in the football club and got to know everyone. (Just the main characters that I'll be using)

Sena Kobayakawa- (Eyeshield 21) Running back

Ryokan Kurita- Center/Defensive Tackle/Long snapper

Taro Raimon AKA Monta- Wide Receiver split end/Cornerback

The Ha-Ha Brothers (Kazuki Jumonji, Koji Kuroki, Shozo Togano)- Linemen

Manabu Yukimitsu- Wide Receiver/Special Teams

Daikichi Komusubi- Offensive Guard/Defensive Tackle

And from what all they've told me, Hiruma's the quarterback. I shrugged. _*Oh well, can't be helped. Quarterback is the perfect position for him.*_

Suddenly, the door is flown open, and there standing in the doorframe is Hiruma, and he looks pissed. "EVRYONE, EXCEPT FOR DAMN REDNECK, OUT AND GET LOST! DON'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR HERE!!" he screams.

No one dares question his motives, as they all sprung up and let. I popped my neck bones and leaned up against a wooden crate. I looked up at the captain. "Problems there, slick?" I asked.

Hiruma's famous laugh filled the room. "I finally found information on you."

My eyes snapped open as I glared up at him. There's no way he could've . . . Unless . . . "Where are my brothers?" I growled.

"Kekeke . . . They're fine, sitting in the classroom, praying that I'll keep my word about not letting their biggest secrets out," Hiruma chuckled.

My glare sharpened. "What kinda stuff you get on me, _Yoichi_," I growled, using his first name.

An anime vein popped up on his head as he lunged at me. I quickly jumped up out of his grasp and dashed out of his way. This bites. He's blocking the door and there's no way to get around him. Damn. "You really want to know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, the temptation is killing me," I say in mock fear.

"They say you had a fear of spiders, but that's not what interests me the most." I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I backed up against a wall. "They told me that you were _very_ ticklish," he laughed manically.

My eyes widened in both fear and surprise. Hiruma was right. I was totally ticklish, and my brothers sworn up and down that they wouldn't tell a soul unless it was necessary. What kinda shit was Hiruma able to dig up to get _that _information out of them? I knew I was doomed. Hiruma ordered everyone out and away from here. By now lunch was over and there was no teacher that was gonna come look for me. Perfect.

I gulped and looked up at Hiruma with wide eyes. "Um, Hiruma, you know i was just joking when i said all that stuff, right?" i asked, backing all the way up against the wall. I seriously did NOT like the look he was giving me. "Hiruma?" i asked, innocently as he grinned evilly, showing off all this sharp teeth. "Please! DON'T!" i begged, trying to look for a way out. No chance.

"Begging isn't gonna work, damn redneck," Hiruma cackled evilly, lunging at me.

"NO!" i screamed, trying to protect my body as much as i could.. my screams of horror suddenly became those of screams of laughter. Those long and nimble fingers of Hiruma railed up and down my sides, the most ticklish part of me. I was screaming so loud that people would swear that Yoichi was killing me, which in reality, it sure felt like he was doing. "PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHA! YOICHI HAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAOP!" i begged in between laughs.

"Is the redneck begging?" Hiruma cackled, moving his nimble hands at lighting speed. He basically had me up against the wall as i tried to protect myself.

"STOP! !" i screamed loudly, trying to grab his hands, but they were going to fast. This is exactly why he was the quarterback. Because of those quick hands. I opened my eyes to glare at him, but that glare didn't have much of an affect, since i was laughing like crazy. Hiruma looked down at me, that huge evil grin on his face. There HAD to be a way out of this. I looked up and immediately thought of it. _*I'm TOTALLY gonna regret this,*_ i stated in my head, where i could still talk logically. I closed my eyes and leaned up on my tip toes and locked lips with the demon of the school.


	3. The Aftermath & A Surprise

**CH. 3: The Aftermath & The Surprise**

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma's eyes widened in shock as this new girl did what no other girl in the entire school would EVER think about doing. She definitely had enough guts to be on the football team, that's for sure. But that's not the most shocking thing about what happened. What shocked the hell outta Hiruma was the fact that he didn't throw the girl off. In fact, he deepened the kiss, wrapping hands, that were just torturing the girl moments ago, around her waist.

Apparently, the girl didn't suspect that. Her eyes widened before they closed completely. She hesitantly reached her hands out and wrapped her arms around Hiruma's neck.

*ZOE POV*

I was completely shocking myself by showing this much bravery. Here i was, kissing the demon of the high school, that I JUST STARTED! Do i have a death wish? Apparently i do, since i wrapped my arms around his neck. Hiruma didn't seem to mind as he growled in approval, wrapping his arms even tighter around my waist.

I timidly, and gently, reached my hands up and played with his hair. Aside it from being spiky, and defying gravity it was actually very soft to the touch. he smirked into the kiss as he deepened the kiss even more. The kiss was very enjoyable, except for the annoying lungs and their need for oxygen. I broke off the kiss, nearly gasping for air.

Hiruma smirked and leaned down against my neck. He gently bit down. Notice that i said gently. Yeah, gently for him, but because of those bloody sharp teeth of his, i had no other choice but to wince at the sharp pain.

Hiruma noticed and gently pulled back. "Problems, damn redneck?" he asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

My eye twitched. "Have you always failed to notice how sharp your teeth are?" I grumbled under my breath, while glaring up at Hiruma.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered.. He looked back down at me, and I could feel the blush rising on my face. There was a pink tinge on his face, but i chocked that up to the fact that we were deprived of oxygen for a few moments. The smirk turned into a grin as he leaned in again. My breath caught in my breath. "Kekeke," he chuckled against my neck.

"W-What?" i asked, my voice in a slight hitch.

"Looks like I've left my mark on your neck." I swear to God i could literally FEEL the grin creeping on his face.

My face burned red again. I quickly shoved him away. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" I screamed, running to the bathroom. I retched the door open and looked in the mirror. The site was intense. Right where my collar bone and my neck connect, right in the hollow of my neck, was a huge bite mark, filled in with the teeth marks. I brought my hand up and noticed that I could cover the mark, but the redness was going to be a bitch to cover up. "Fan-bloody-tastic!" i muttered.

"What's your problem, damn redneck?" he asked.

"People are gonna ask where i got this mark," i whined pathetically.

Hiruma just grinned.. "Then tell them."

"Oh, yeah," i muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. "'Hey, Z, what happened?' Oh, nothing major, I've just been marked by the demon of the school," i muttered.

Hiruma smirked. "Don't deny it. You loved it."

I scoffed. "Where'd you come to that conclusion?" i asked, walking by him.

Suddenly, Hiruma grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up against the wall. I wince since he basically threw me against the said wall. I muttered a few colorful words before i was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine. My eyes ripped open as a sensation rushed throughout my body. My eyes drooped closed as I hungrily kissed back. I felt the demon smirk in the kiss as he pulled away. "Told you so, damn redneck," he stated, grinning evilly again.

I blushed and tried to pull away. "Okay! You made your point!" I stated, admitting defeat. "Now let me go!" I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "If you're heading back to class, give the teacher this," Hiruma stated, handing me a slip of paper. I opened it, and noticed that it was an excuse.

I chuckled. "You're very clever, you know that?" I asked.

Hiruma chuckled. "So I've been told."

I rolled my eyes and headed out of the building and back to the school. I gave the teacher the note and he bought it, no exceptions. The rest of the school day just seemed to've drug on, so I allowed what happened between Hiruma and I in the shed replay in my mind.

*AN HOUR LATER*

The final bell finally rung and I all but ran out of the classroom. First day is over, thank God. And what's better is that it's Friday. I smiled, when my phone suddenly vibrated. "Don't forget our two hour practice this afternoon, ya-ha," I read aloud.

A random person walking beside me overheard me. "Oh, sounds like Hiruma's ready to kill ya, huh?" the person asked.

I shrugged. "Honestly? I could care less. My father put me through some crazy shit when I was playing football in the states." Then, my phone went off again. But this time, it was a country song. I sighed and flipped it open. "Yo?"

"Hey, guess what this weekend and next week is for you . . ." my dad muttered in a knowing tone.

I sighed. "What?"

"GOLDEN WEEK!"

I sighed. "What about it?"

"Well, we were thinking about going back to the states to see the family for a while. What do you way, kiddo?" he asked.

My voice hitched in my throat. "Dad! THAT'S AWESOME! Sure, I'd love to-- CRAP!" I screamed.

"What?" my dad asked me, worried about the tone I used.

"I signed up for the football club at school. I gotta talk to my Team Captain."

I heard my dad's throaty laugh on the other end. "You tell your Captain that I'll get him tickets to the next Steelers Game."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, my eyes becoming huge. "OH MY GOD! DAD! YOU GOT THE TICKETS?!" I screamed into the phone. By now I was already on the football field.

My father laughed again. "Yep, lookin' at them right now. But I got me one extra here, so if you want to bring a friend . . ."

"How about my captain?" I said immediately, not thinking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, me and him are really getting alone," I laughed.

"He?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, don't worry, okay? We're just friends, it's nothing serious, okay?"

He sighed. "Sure, princess, but just make sure he's packed by tomorrow morning."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're leaving that early?"

"Damn straight. Now, you go on to your practice that I know you got, and tell me the news when you get home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, closing my phone.

"What's this I hear about you leaving this week?" a voice asked by my hear.

"UH! Oh, Hiruma!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head. "Um, I was wondering--"

"Where you going?" he cut me off immediately.

I chuckled. "Touchy?" He glared at me, and I raised my hands in defeat. "I surrender. This weekend, dad thought it would be a good idea to go visit the family. No biggie." I seen Hiruma's eye twitch. "But I got one thing to ask you . . . Do you like the Steelers?"

The twitching stopped. "You mean the Pittsburg Steelers?"

"They're the ones," I muttered.

"What about them."

"Well, my dad was supposed to get us tickets to see their game, which he succeeded mind you, and he was wondering if I wanted to invite a friend. Wanna go?" I asked. Hiruma glared down at me. "And think about it this way, when you get back, you can murder the team with the skills that you see from the Steelers playing. Also, dad got tickets to go meet them," I say, smirking.

"Fuckin' gambler is what you are," Hiruma mused.

I smirked. "I know this all too well," I laughed. I held out my hand. "We have a deal?"

Hiruma laughed evilly and gripped my hand tightly. "Deal."


	4. Telling The Others

**CH.4: Telling The Others**

"RUN REDNECK! RUN!" Hiruma yelled, continuing to shoot at my feet.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed.

Hiruma's ear twitched. "What was that?!" he snapped, pulling out a bigger gun. "NOW RUN!" he screamed.

I rolled my eyes and bolted down the football field.

*AFTER PRACTICE*

I laid on the ground, panting to get air into my lungs. I have NO idea why Hiruma would push us so far, but I didn't really think about it, as I just let the sun hit my face. Everyone else had already gone home, while I just relaxed. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. I sighed and decided it would be best if I go on ahead and change. I walked up to shed. I opened the door, thinking I would be the only one here, but I was wrong. There in a chair, sat Yoichi Hiruma. I walked up behind him to see what he was doing in the corner, with his uniform still on. "Hiruma?" I asked, but there was no answer. "Yoichi?" I asked, walking to where I was right in front of him. The sight I saw made me gasp. It was Yoichi sitting there, his laptop in front of him, asleep in a chair.

A smile touched my lips as I leaned in really close and kissed his cheek. Yoichi's eyes snapped open, and grabbed me by the neck and forced me down onto the floor. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

I laughed. "Are you always that much of a light sleeper?" I asked.

Hiruma's eyes turned less murderous, and more of a surprise look. "Redneck?"

I smiled. "To you, that's my name. I just came in here to get my clothes and getting ready to go home. Wanna come by so my parents know what they're dealing with?" I asked with a smirk.

Hiruma smiled evilly. "You're willing to show ME to your parents?"

I smirked. "Yep. They're gonna have to know what they're gonna be up against for the next week."

"True," Hiruma stated.

I smiled. "Let's go Yoichi!" I say, using his first name, gently, for the first time.

Hiruma twitched. "What?"

"That is your name, right? Yoichi?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that everyone calls me Hiruma, I'm not used for people to call me Yoichi except teachers."

I shrugged. "No biggie, I'm still getting used to being called Zoe."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

"At my old school, we called everyone by our last names, even the teachers. But even then I wasn't called 'Gentry'." I smirked at the memory. "I was called Z. Short for Zoe."

"Tch," Hiruma scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me six minutes," I say going into my changing room. In exactly six minutes later, I emerged from my changing room in my normal clothes. "Alright, let's go!"

*AT MY PLACE*

I looked up at Hiruma. "Hey, um, about those kisses . . . Where do they put us?" Hiruma just cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, people are gonna think we're--"

"Guys will know not to mess with you now."

I cock my head to the side. "What?"

"That mark on your neck is a visual aid to tell every one at Deimon High that you're mine."

I blushed a deep red. "Y-Yours?"

Hiruma grinned that evil grin of his. "Yep. You're mine."

I chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'm yours, but that mean you're mine as well, Yoichi."

Hiruma's eyebrow raised at the sudden boldness in me, but shook his head. We rounded the corner and walked up to a three story, brick house. "Nice house," Hiruma muttered.

I chuckled. "Has too be to hold my family. You might wanna stand back."

"Wh--"

I put my fingers in my mouth, and did the two finger whistle. "YO! I'M HOME!"

Suddenly, the door flies open and was tackled to the ground outside. Hiruma cocked his eyebrow at the scene. "You're going down, Z!" the man screamed, most likely her father.

Suddenly, I used the momentum the my old man was sporting to flip him onto his back. "That's two for me old man, and you're at what?"

My dad threw me off him. "Shut it brat," my dad said in a joking tone. Then he looked up and seen Hiruma standing there. "Howdy, you must be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, this is my Team Captain, Yoichi Hiruma. He's the one joining us on the trip."

Suddenly, the two twins appeared. "SAY WHAT?!" they screamed.

I smirked. "Yeah, Hiruma's comin' with us."

Hiruma smirked. "Got a problem with that?" he asked.

Both the twins gulped. "N-None at all," they muttered.

"Good." I looked up at Hiruma. "Um, Yoichi, do you want to stay here for dinner then we go by your place to get your stuff?" I asked.

Hiruma looked down at me, and chuckled. "Nah, I'll head over to my place, get my shit, then come back over here to drop it off."

My dad clamped him on the back. "Well, you're invited to stay the night here, since we'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

Hiruma looked up at my father in shock. "Uh, sure," he looked away quickly, looking uncomfortable. "I'll, uh, be back later. See ya, redneck."

"Bye demon!" I say, chuckling. Hiruma looked back at me, and waved over his shoulder.

"Hey, Z, can we talk to you?" the twins asked.

I cock an eyebrow at them. "Um, sure. What is it?"

"Um, someone came and told us that they seen you and that devil kissing. That isn't true is it?" Dai asked, his eyes full of fear.

I looked at him and smirked. "So what if we did."

"NO! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Arashi screamed.

"'Fraid not," I muttered. I smirked at the feared looks they had. "But hey, think of it this way guys, if you get on Hiruma's good side, then people won't mess with you. Because your sister is dating the demon of the school."

"DATING?!" my father screeched.

I sighed. "It's no big deal, dad, I just say dating, but the most we're doing is hanging out at the school that's it. I promise."

My dad's eyes grew cold. "You promise that's all you two are doing?" my dad question.

"Of course, dad. C'mon, we just met today."

"My point exactly."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm the daughter of an NFL coach. I don't back down lightly," I say smirking. I sniffed the air, and my mouth immediately started watering. "I smell mom's cooking. LET'S GO!" I cheered, running into the house. The guys laughed and quickly followed.

Hiruma came over later that night, at around ten thirty. And around that time we all turned in. After everyone else left the living room, it was just me and Hiruma. I yawned and stretched. "Well, I better be getting some sleep. Comfortable?" I asked, looking down at Hiruma.

"Tch, whatever."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time today. "I'll take that as a yes. Night, Demon," I say, kissing his cheek.

When I went to pull away, Hiruma's hand grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss his lips. "Night, Redneck."


	5. The Shocking Actions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eyesield 21, or Hiruma (DAMN!) nor, do I own any of the songs I mention. I'm sorry that I didn't mention any of these disclaimers**

**I DO own, however, Zoe and her family and her father's football team.**

**CH. 5: THE SHOCKING NEWS!**

*NEXT DAY AT 5:00AM*

I felt a prodding in my side while someone poked their finger into my side. The said someone was trying to wake me up. "Stop," I growled.

"Kekeke, then wake up, Redneck," Hiruma's voice stated. God, he was an even bigger pain in the butt over this break then he is at school.

"Fuckin' Devil," I muttered, turning on my side, facing my back to Hiruma. "Leave me alone and let me sleep," I whined.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "But don't you need to get up to get ready?"

I yawned, snuggling my face into my pillow. "For what?"

Hiruma sighed out of annoyance. "The trip . . . That ring a bell?"

My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom _*Oh man!*_ I screamed into my head, turning on the shower. After a quick twenty minute shower, I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I quickly get dressed. I end up in a red tank top and black blue jeans. I walked out of the bathroom to find Hiruma on my bed, flippin' through my Twilight books. I leaned against the door frame. "Enjoying yourself there, slick?" I muttered, my accent clear as day.

Hiruma's eyes shot up to look at me. "How can you stand this lovey dovey shit?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a decent story, but honestly, I really don't like the main character, Edward. I actually prefer his older brother, Emmett Cullen. He's built like a football player. 'Nuff said," I laughed.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Do you always go for the jocks?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I typically go for the funny, clever, and evil ones," I say, returning his smirk.

Hiruma chuckled. "Then I fit right into that category huh?"

I laughed. "It was basically made for you, huh?" My laughter died down, until I was just smiling. "Man, in fact, I think you're the first _**REAL**_ boyfriend I've had," I say, blushing.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "Can't see why. A smart-ass, talented, and strong girl for a girlfriend. Sounds good to me," Hiruma stated. "So, I have the privilege of being your first boyfriend, huh?"

I flinched, and scratched the back of my head. "In a sense," I muttered.

His eyes sharpened on me. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Willingly, you are," I say, a fake smile on my face.

Hiruma's eyes turned into anger. "Did a bastard force you into anything?" he demanded, his face moving closer to mine, forcing me to look directly into his grey-green eyes.

"Uh, n-not really," I murmured.

Hiruma grabbed my wrists tightly, yet not painfully. "What do you mean 'not really'?"

"I--I went out with him out of pity," I answered, looking away.

"What?"

I took in a shaky breath. "In America, guys want their girls to be frail little bitches who couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag, you know, because easy access. So, since my dad was a football coach for the NFL, guys tried to 'get close', but I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested. Then I met Chris. He was the first guy to see the true me. He really liked me and all and when he asked me out, I said yes, because he knew **ME**." I closed my eyes and sighed. "But, he was my boyfriend in just the name only. We never went on a date, and we didn't act like a real couple should. He didn't even comfort me when . . . When . . ." I couldn't finish the sentence as tears flowed down my cheeks.

Hiruma pulled me into a tight hug, which was completely out of character for him. The moment my face met his chest, I clutched onto his chest and allowed the tears to fall. Hiruma just let me cry into his chest while he stroked my hair. He gently kissed the top of my head. "When what?" he asked, when my shoulders stopped shaking.

I gripped his shirt tightly. "He wasn't there for me when my grandfather died last year."

Hiruma's eyes widened as he pulled me closer to him as he soothed me by whispering to me constantly, "It'll be okay."

I sighed and pulled back away from him. He looked down at me, his eyes soft, showing concern. I looked up at him and smiled falsely. "B-But that's all in the past. Don't worry, I dumped him right after the funeral."

"Good," Hiruma stated, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I blushed at the contact and hesitantly laid my head against his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes until an alarm clock went off. "Uh-oh," I muttered.

Not two seconds after I muttered that phrase, my door was kicked open and there stood my dad, Paul. "Mornin' sunshine!" he greeted me like every other morning. "Mornin' Sunny." This one was pointed at Hiruma.

"Tch," Hiruma scoffed. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye, and elbowed him sharply in the chest. He looked down at me and sighed. "Morning," he finally grumbled.

"Hey, Hiruma, right?" Paul asked, pointing to the elf-like demon. Hiruma just nodded his head, not knowing exactly where my father was going with this. "Didn't you sleep on the couch downstairs last night?"

I almost busted out laughing right there, but I was able to contain it. "Well, he _**DID**_ until he thought it would be a great, and hilarious, idea to get me up early," I muttered. "Damn demon got me so worked up about the trip that I can't fall back to sleep now."

Paul laughed and clamped Hiruma on the back. "I'll just have at (pronounced just like how it's spelled. Not an error) keep you around!" my dad said in barking laughter. "Usually the little missus here is the last one to get in the tru--Uh-oh."

Oh boy. That didn't sound good. "What is it dad?" Dai asked, walking into my room.

"We got ourselves in a bit of a bind here, Z." My eyes widened at the news. "The truck will only hold five. Your boyfriend there makes six."

My heart sunk. I just meet Hiruma YESTERDAY and I wanted him to go to America with me. And that option just seem to've ended just like that. "No. There HAS to be another way dad!"

"Hey, damn lizard! I need a favor. Get me a bike over here, cause I need a taxi ride," Hiruma stated, talking into his phone. He then gave the said "damn lizard" my address and shut his phone.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

Hiruma cackled. "My slave," he stated, like it was no big deal.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me take a wild guess here, you bet him in a game?"

Hiruma grinned. "Yep, and until he can pay me back the five million yen he owes me, he and his entire team are my slaves."

Dai looked at me, his eyes asking me "WHY ARE YOU DATING HIM?!" I shrugged and looked up at Hiruma.

"So, what's our mode of transportation?" I asked.

"Our?" Hiruma asked, an eyebrow cocked. "You mean mine?"

"Nope. I'm riding with you devil. So, what's OUR transportation?"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Motorcycles."

I gaped up at the devil of Deimon High. "Can I drive?"

Hiruma's elf like ear twitched. "You drive?"

I had a shit-eating grin on my face. "Duh! My uncle, on my moms side, has a bike that I used to drive. And then for my sixteenth birthday, he got me my own motorcycle!"

Hiruma looked down at me, his eyes showing approval. "You got a fuckin' bike?"

I smiled. "Yeah, and it's a black Harley Davidson, with the design of a ripped confederate flag going down the side."

Hiruma whistled under his breath. "Sounds nice," he mused. "Any reason why you didn't bring it with you?"

I laughed. "Because it was a present from my uncle on my mom's side, that means it's in Houston Texas. So, I couldn't bring it. Oh well," I muttered, getting off the bed. "Now, let's get ready!" I say, throwing my fist into the air.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

Just as we finished loading up the pick up truck, Hiruma lifted up a cage that looked kinda creepy. "Uh . . . Yoichi?" I asked, pointing at the cage. "What's in that?"

"Cerberus," he answered flatly.

"Your dog?" Dai and Arashi asked.

Hiruma shook his head. "Nope, he ain't mine, he just sticks around for the food."

"Then why are you taking him with us?" Arashi asked.

"Because no one else will feed him and I don't want my place messed up while I'm gone," Hiruma stated.

"Ah," I say.

Then, we were all interrupted when the sound of a yamaha motorbike filled the air. Hiruma grinned like a madman, which doesn't take much. "Damn lizard's here," he cackled.

"HOLY S--" I was cut off when Paul, my dad, slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Language little missy," he said, his eyes sharp.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, indicating that his message had gotten through to me. Now, you're probably wondering why I nearly cussed in front of my old man, and no it wasn't because of the bikes. Please, I could see them any where. No, it was because the said man indeed LOOKED like a fuckin' lizard! His face and nose were flattened and his tongue was long and forked like a lizard's tongue as well.

"Here you go boss," Lizard man stated, jumping off his bike.

"Good, hop on with one of your buddies, and follow me to the airport--"

"Follow you? Oh, no, it's me whose driving," I stated, crossing my arms and walking to the bike. Gasps were heard from the Lizard's gang. Good God, how intimidating is Hiruma? My brothers, the principle, the teachers, the school faculty, this gang, and the entire student body are so scared of him. Am I the only one who can grow a backbone and stand up to him? And I'm even in his "Devil Handbook" and I still don't back down. How bad is that?

Hiruma sighed. "Fine, damn redneck, you're driving."

I smiled. "That's better. Ready dad?" I asked, climbing onto the bike.

"Yep. Meet ya there," he stated.

"Oh! Dad!" I called out before he climbed in.

"What?"

"My hat," I demanded, looking at his head. I held out my hand, indicating that I want it now.

Hiruma glanced up and noticed that my old man was wearing a black hat with the words "American by birth, Southern by the grace of God" written in white.

Paul rolled his eyes and tossed me my hat. I grabbed it and placed it backwards on my head and made sure it was completely tight. "Okay! I'm good. YOICHI! LET'S GO!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes and climbed on behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt my face warm up when he placed his chin on my shoulder. I fought down the blush and revved the bike to life. I looked over at my dad and grinned widely. "TRY AND KEEP UP OLD MAN!" I called out.

"DON'T GET LOST!" was his only reply as I rev out of my driveway.

The moment we hit the interstate, I sped like a speed demon. This is my crack in life. Speed. With this, I forget everything in the world, nothing can touch me anymore, nothing can hurt me. It's just me. People who are addicted to heroine, crack, drugs, or alcohol would understand the rush I'm going through. Speed is the only thing I can't get enough of in life. I felt Hiruma's arms tightening around my waist. I grinned. "You okay back there?" I hollered over my shoulder, hoping he heard me over the roar of the engine.

"Perfectly fine," he said into my ear, before placing a kiss in the hollow of my neck, right under my ear. I shuddered at the wonderful feeling. I heard and felt Hiruma's infamous laugh against my ear. "C'mon, show me what you can really do."

"You sure you can handle this?" I asked, an evil glint in my eye.

"Damn straight I can. Now move, fuckin' Redneck, MOVE!"

I grinned. "Then hold on," I say, opening the throttle wide open. I sped off so fast, you'd think I was competing in motor cross.

Hiruma cackled as I weaved through traffic. In between semi's, car's, truck's, and other motorbikes. When I passed a car, little kids would stare at me in shock as I wave at them. Other bikers would wave, as I would.

*AT THE AIRPORT AND ON THE PLANE*

I stretched my arms high above my head. I made a little whimper sound as my bones popped. My dad walked down the aisle of the plane and smiled. "Getting' comfortable there, missy?" Paul asked.

I yawned and grinned. "You know it." I was in the first class section of the plane, with an aisle seat, and beside me sat Hiruma, looking out the window. A low growl came from the floor. "Cerberus," I warned, my eyes sharpening at the said dog, who was sitting between mine and Hiruma's feet. The dog glared at me, which I returned, and slowly backed down from the said fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please secure all of your bags and secure your seat belts. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight," a flight attendant stated.

I gripped the arm rest tightly. Flying doesn't scare me, it's just the take off and the landing makes me nervous. "Scared Redneck?" Hiruma taunted.

I glared at him. "No. I just hate the take offs," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on top of mine. "Do you have an iPod on you?" I nodded my answer as the place started down the runaway and began it's accent into the air. "Take it out and start listening," he ordered when we began the process of leveling out.

I sighed and did as I was told. I pulled out my sleek black iPod. I unwound the headphones and handed Hiruma one. "Wanna listen with me?" He shrugged and placed said headphone in his ear.

Suddenly, "Redneck Woman" blared out of the little headphone, and a smile broke across my face. This was MY song. I basically LIVED by this song.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma glanced to his left at the girl who's mouthing the words to this wild country track. That's when the chorus hit and he smiled as he realized it DID described _his_ Redneck woman.

"Cause I'm a redneck woman And I ain't no high class broad I'm just a product of my raisin' And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw" And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me Hell Yeah Hell Yeah"

Hiruma rolled his eyes at the truth behind the lyrics and snatched her iPod away from her and flipped through the songs. He continuously sent her curious, and suggestive, glances at certain songs:

Something In Your Mouth- Nickelback

S.E.X- Nickelback

Ladies Love Country Boys- Trace Adkins

Pop That Body- Three Six Mafia

"What?" she asked at the end of "Something In Your Mouth" by some punk band called Nickelback. "I like, no LOVE, this song!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes and looked down at her iPod and seen a song that caught his eyes. Concrete Angel. Hiruma cocked an eyebrow, at the unusual song title, and hit play. The beginning of the song started off with a slow drum beat, then flowed into a beautiful piano piece. That's when the artist, a female, began the song:

"She walks to school with a lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with linen and lace

Oh . . ."

Suddenly, Hiruma heard a sniffle. He glanced to his left and seen tears go down her face. As if she _**FELT**_ his staring, Zoe looked up at him with a fake smile. "Hey, I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna take a nap, you go on and listen to the music."

Hiruma nodded and watched as the girl curled into a little ball and quickly fell asleep, but she didn't have a peaceful look on her face. Hiruma didn't like this. He closely listened to the song and quickly came to the knowledge about what the song was about. Child abuse. Hiruma sighed and got up. He moved to the back of the first class section and plopped down beside one of the twins.

Dai felt the seat beside him move and didn't look up from his little videogame. "Ah, Arashi, there you are! I got a question for you, how long do you thi--" Dai turned and realized that it wasn't Arashi beside him, but the Devil himself. "Uh, H-Hiruma!" he said, trying to smile.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and looked at Dai. "What's with Redneck?"

Dai's eyes sharpened. "What do you mean?" Dai loves to annoy his sister, but he'd always be there for her, no matter what. He would even take on his Demon if he had to, but he hopes he doesn't.

Hiruma shrugged. "We were listening to her iPod, when a certain song called Concrete Angel came on, and suddenly Redneck said she was tired," Hiruma explained, his eyes showing a sliver of emotion. Concern.

Dai's eyes widened and he glared at the devil. "You're not getting anyth--" he stopped when Hiruma reached into his back pocket, for the infamous Devil's Handbook. Dai sighed. "No, blackmail me as much as you fuckin' want. I'm not telling you what happened to my sister."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. This Gentry family really can grow backbones when they want. "I'll find out one way or another, fuckin' twin one, so just tell me."

Dai looked into Hiruma's eyes and could tell he wasn't bluffing. Dai sighed. "Fine. It happened when she was three and lasted until she was eight . . ."


	6. The Shocking Truth

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or Hiruma or any of the other characters, sadly. But I do own, Zoe, her family, and her father's team (who you will meet in this chapter)**

**PLEASE! If I messed anything up or missing anything, let me know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! Love hearing from you guys!**

**CH. 6: The Shocking Truth**

*ZOE'S POV*

_A three year old version of Zoe was running around the front yard of her American home, clutching a football tightly to her chest. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME DADDY!" she shouted, turning to run backwards. She looked like she could've been a pro._

_Her father laughed. "You'll make a great Cornerback, Zoe!"_

_The little brunette headed girl stuck out her tongue and shook her head. "NO! I wanna be a wide receiver!" she stated, not slowing down one bit in her running._

_Paul laughed as he continued to chase after this little bundle of endless energy. "Fine, I'll make you a deal; If you can score another touchdown against me, I'll teach you how to be the best wide receiver in America."_

_The grin on his daughter's face couldn't possibly get any wider. "You're going down old man!" she teased._

"_THAT'S IT!" Paul laughed, bursting into a trot-like run. But, alas, he wasn't fast enough to bet his little star._

"_TOUCHDOWN!" Zoe's mom declared, holding little twins Dai and Arashi in her arms._

_The girl turned in little circle, plowing the ball into the ground. "YEEHAW!" she cried._

_Paul laughed and looked at his wife, Janet. "Did you force her to watch the 'Dukes of Hazard'?"_

_Janet laughed. "It's not my fault she fell in love with it."_

_Suddenly, Paul's phone went off. He fished it out of his seemingly empty pockets and flipped said phone open. "Hello? Oh, Demetri, it's you. What do you need? WHAT?!" Paul's face was etched into anger. "I'll be there in twenty." He slammed away his phone shut. "Janet pack up the kids, we gotta go."_

_Zoe walked up to her dad, and gently tugged on his shirt. "Daddy? What's wrong?"_

_He knelt down, placing his hands on Zoe's shoulders. "Zoe, honey, daddy's team had an accident and your mom and I have to go see them. You, Dai, and Arashi are going to stay with Uncle Jerry and Aunt Claire, okay?"_

_Anger filled in the eyes of the child. "NO! I wanna go with you!" the child wailed. She loved her father's football team just as much as he did, if not more. That team treats her like a daughter to them. There was no way she was going to NOT see them._

"_I'm sorry, honey, but you have to be brave and go with your brothers, okay? I'll take you to see the team some other time, okay?" The little girl looked up at her father, tears brimming in her eyes, but she stood strong and nodded her head. Paul embraced his brave little girl. "That's my girl."_

_***20 MINUTES LATER***_

_The red, family, pick-up truck pulled into the driveway of Jerry and Claire Gentry. Zoe, being the little bundle of energy she constantly is, jumped out of the truck, her prized football clutched against her chest, and her overnight bag on her back. "UNCLE JERRY!" she cried out, running to the older man._

"_ZOE!" he cried out, picking up his little niece. "How's the future Tigers quarterback?" Jerry asked, indicating his brother's famous Tennessee Tigers._

_The little girl rolled her eyes, smacking her uncle upside the head. "Stupid uncle!" she giggled. "I'm gonna be a wide receiver!"_

_Jerry laughed. "Of course! You're gonna be a wide receiver/cornerback/quarterback!" _

_The little girls eyes widened. "I can?!" she asked, looking back at her dad. "Is that possible?" she asked._

_Paul smiled at the pure excitement in her eyes. It really touched him to see his firstborn interested in his life, his career. "Of course, Zoe, but you have to learn all the plays," he warned._

_The girl put her finger on her chin. "Can I practice with the team?"_

"_When you're older, and can take it," her mother promised._

_The grin on the small child's face reminded everyone how beautiful she was when she smiled for the first time in her life. "OKAY!" she cheered._

_A scoff from behind her uncle made Zoe look at the petite woman known as Aunt Claire. "Honestly, I don't believe that a young __**LADY**__ should even _think_ about playing in such a rough sport like football."_

_The grey-blue eyed girl looked at the aunt with a lopsided grin. "But auntie! It's so much fun!"_

_Claire glared at the girl. "No niece of MINE will play that horrid game!"_

_Uncle Jerry rolled his eyes and looked at Zoe. "Don't worry, she'll come around to the idea."_

"_I hope so . . ." her father mused._

_***THAT NIGHT***_

_It was well past nine o'clock and Uncle Jerry was already at work, leaving Zoe, Claire, Dai, and Arashi at the house. IT was quiet . . . Until . . . _

"_TOUCHDOWN! GO STEELERS!" Zoe cheered in front of the TV._

"_ZOE!" Claire screamed. "Turn that shit off!"_

"_But Aunt Claire! The Steelers are about to win!" Zoe whined, looking at the doorway._

_Suddenly, Claire walked into the room, a hot iron in her hand. "I forbid you to watch this garbage!" Claire screamed, shutting off the TV._

"_WHY?!" Zoe screamed._

"_Because you're a lady and women don't play football!"_

_Zoe glared up at the woman she called an aunt. "_**THIS**_ one will!" Zoe stated, pointing at herself._

_It was all a blur, one moment Claire was in the doorway and the next she was beside Zoe and backhanded the little girl. The girl yelped and fell to the floor. "You little bitch! I'll teach you otherwise!" Claire screamed, forcing Zoe onto her stomach and pulling up her shirt. Zoe struggled to get away as the scalding iron getting closer to her skin._

"_NOOO!" the girl screeched, trying to get out of Claire's grasp, but failed._

"CLARIE! DON'T!" I screamed, jumping from my plane seat. I gasped, sweat beating down my face.

"Problems Redneck?" Hiruma voice asked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. My hand instinctively jumped up to cover my heart. "HIRUMA! You jackass!" I screamed.

"How long did she hurt you?" he suddenly questioned, cleaning his gun, a thoughtful look on his face.

My face paled. "What?" I squeaked.

"Your aunt Claire. How long?" he demanded, looking at me.

I flushed and turned to look away. "I don't know what you're tal--"

Hiruma cut me off suddenly. "DON'T FUCKIN' LIE TO ME!" Hiruma snapped. I flinched at the tone of his voice, but I flinched again when Hiruma's fingers touched my neck. He gently pulled the neckline of my shirt down, the iron scar now visible. "Why did she do this? Especially to her three year-old niece?"

I couldn't hold in the tears. "B-Because, I l-love to play f-football." I took in a shaggy sigh. "And she'd be damned if I would play."

Hiruma pulled me against his chest. "When?"

"It started at the age of three. That was the iron incident," I say, my voice shaking.

"Dai told me that mu--"

"HE TOLD YOU?! OH WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MOTHERFU--"

A hand covered my mouth. "There are children present." A sudden annoyed look came across his face when I licked his hand. That was second nature to me from hanging out with my dad, my two brothers, and my dad's entire football team. He moved his hand and wiped it on my jeans. "And I would've learned sooner or later."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"So, you going to tell me?" Hiruma asked.

"there's not much to tell. It started when I was three and whenever I brought up football around her, she'd punish me. She tried to break me, but never did. Then one day my uncle walked in when she was bitch slapped me, calling me a worthless piece of shit. He divorced her when I was eight," I answered, my voice cracked.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice came on the intercom. "We're about to begin our decent to Nashville, Tennessee. Please place your seats in its upright position, and buckle up all luggage and fasten your seat belt."

"Oh God," I groaned.

"Do I want to know?" Hiruma asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"Dad, who's meeting us at the airport?" I asked, looking behind me.

Hiruma looked behind us as my old man grinned. "The team," he answered.

My mouth fell open. "NO! They're gonna kill me!" I pouted.

"Do I want to know?" Hiruma asked again.

"They haven't seen me in two months!" I cried out. "And I used to hang out with them when I was little. A few of them even came and picked me up after school."

That's when we began our decent. I don't know why, but I didn't feel nervous about the landing. Maybe it was because Hiruma's arm was draped around my shoulders, but who knows?

"Ready for the manslaughter?" Arashi asked, grinning like a madman.

I growled. "Don't start with me." I looked up at Hiruma, whose arm is still around my shoulder. "You might wanna back up."

"Why?" Hiruma asked.

"Becau--"

"**ZOE**!" thirteen voices screamed.

"SHIT!" I screamed, bracing for impact.

Right when I closed my eyes, I was plowed to the ground by an entire football team. The Tennessee Tigers, who belonged to my father. And people wonder why I was so strong. Maybe it's because I continuously got tackled by these behemoth of men? Who knows?

"G-Guys! Can't breath . . ." I say.

"You guys heard the little lady. She can't take it," a green eyed, black haired man stated, grinning like a madman.

My eye twitched as one-by-one the team got off me. "You know Eli, I should smack that smartass grin off your face," I muttered.

Eli Lewis, the quarterback of the team, laughed. "Yeah, but that wouldn't be very lady like."

My eye twitch was very visible now. Then, with a burst of speed and energy, I tackled him to the ground. "Tell me, Eli, when was the last time I was lady like?"

A brown-eyed, red head popped up behind me. "You know, Eli, she's _**NEVER**_ been lady like."

I squealed and embraced the man behind me. "OH MY GOD! AXEL!" I screamed.

The man, Axel, grinned. "Good to see you too. Hey, Z, who's the blond with you?"

"Oh, before we introduce him, I want a thorough introduction! Team!" I snapped, becoming my father. "LINE UP!" I ordered. The thirteen men all lined up and got ready for the introductions. "Okay, I'll point at you and you state your name, number, and position. Got it?!"

"YES MA'AM!" they called out.

I pointed to Eli first. "Eli Lewis, number ten, quarterback."

"Axel Payne, number fifty-eight, lineman: tackle."

I then pointed to a guy who dyed his hair green, to match his forest green eyes. "Chase Dixon, number twenty-nine, running back."

"Jordan Reynolds, fifty-four, lineman; defense line," a burly hazel eyed, blond stated.

"Logan Smith, number thirty-six, fullback," a blue eyed, redhead answered.

"James Steele, number forty-three, cornerback," a blond haired, blue-green eyed man stated.

Then a man with a shaved head and silver eyes stepped up. "Xavior Freeman, number eighty-two, wide receiver."

A brunette, green eyed man got up next. "Duncan Riley, number eighty-eight, wide-receiver."

Next, it was a platinum blond with blue eyes. "Blake Stone, number six, kicker."

After Blake was a man with black hair with red streaks, and green eyes came up. "Phoenix Black, number sixty-three, lineman: offensive line."

The next guy dyed his hair a navy blue and had brown eyes. "Kai Dunn, number fifty, lineman: tackle."

Next was a dirty blond with black eyes. "Keaton Vaughn, number fifty-nine, lineman: center."

Lastly, a black haired, grey eyed man stood up. "Xander Cruz, number sixty, lineman; defensive line."

"And together, ya'll are . . . ?" my father asked.

"THE TENNESSEE TIGERS!" the entire team shouted.

I turned to look at Hiruma. I sighed, and grinned at my team. I pointed a finger at my chest. "Zoe Gentry, number thirteen, wide receiver/cornerback/back up quarterback," I say.

Then I pointed at the blond devil standing behind me. "Yoichi Hiruma, number one, quarterback/kicker," Hiruma stated.

"And we're . . ." I started.

"The Deimon DEVILBATS!" Hiruma answered, shooting a gun into the air.

"And he's my boyfriend," I stated quickly.

"BOYFRIEND?!" the whole team screamed.


	7. A Day With The Guys

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eyeshield 21, or Hiruma (DAMN!) nor, do I own any of the songs I mention. I'm sorry that I didn't mention any of these disclaimers**

**I DO own, however, Zoe and her family and her father's football team.**

**CH. 7: A DAY WITH THE GUYS**

I laughed at the looks the team was giving Hiruma. Any other normal person would run, pissing their pants. "Hey, calm down guys," I say, trying to break the tension.

"Hell no," Xavier stated.

"No one's datin' our sis without--" Chase started.

"The initiation," Phoenix finished.

My eyes widened slightly at the announcement of that. "Oh, God, not that!" I whined.

"The what?" Hiruma demanded suddenly, pissed that we weren't involving him in the deep conversation about him.

I growled, while glaring at the team. "A few years ago, these thirteen idiots decided to make a pact that if they got to meet my boyfriend, that they'd take him on a trip from Hell."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. He was basically the ruler of Hell, but was letting Satan do it until he got out of school. "Fine. What 'torture' do I have to do?"

"Hunting with us," Axel stated, a lopsided grin on his face.

I almost busted out laughing. They were calling hunting with THEM hell? And that's not even the funniest part. _*Should I tell them that Hiruma's a bottomless pit of ammunition and firearms? Nah,* _I thought to myself. "I'm tagging along then."

"Oh," Xander cooed. "You wanna see your brothers destroying your boyfriend?"

"What do you constantly say you're my _brothers_?!"

Eli smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and began to give me a noogie. "Because you're our annoying sister!"

"ELI!" I wailed, trying to pull my head free. No use. "LET ME GO!" I screamed, kneeing him behind the knee. "FREEDOM!" I cheered, punching my fist into the air for dramatic effect.

"But not for long!" Logan said in a sing song voice, walking up behind me.

"What're you doing?" I asked, turning to look at Logan. Logan just smirked and lunged at me. The next thing I know, I was on the ground, getting tickled by thirteen men. To most girls, this would be a dream come true, but not me. This was tickle hell. Thirteen men, all twenty and over, the lightest weighs 195 pounds and the heaviest 249 pounds. "NO!" I squealed. It was bad enough when Hiruma tickled me, but this was hell. I _**GREW**_ up around most of these guys, forcing them to know my weaknesses. "GUYS! S-STOP!" I gasped at every other syllable.

"Aw, is wittle Zoe gonna forfeit? Kai asked.

My laughing faltered slightly as I tried to glare at Kai. "I'm NOT gonna forfeit!" I yelled, shifting Kai momentum so that I basically forced him onto his back.

Well, let's just say that we were getting some weirded out from people in the little airport. But most of them just shrugged it off and walked on. "Ah, would you look at that," Chase murmured, surprised.

"Kai got knocked on his back . . . No, he wasn't, he was flipped skyhigh . . ." Axel continued, just as shocked.

"By . . . A GIRL!" Jordan finished.

I looked up and noticed their shocked reactions. "Um, and I'm taking a guess here, but I take it that he hasn't been taken down before . . ." I mused.

The whole team just looked down at the lineman, who was shaking his head. "Did I just get taken down . . . BY A CHICK?!" Kai screamed.

I grinned and jumped up. "Yep, AND I had a disadvantage because you were tickling me!" I cheered. "And I bet that I can do it again!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched. "Do I here a challenge in your voice?"

My grin faded into a typical smirk. "I took you down once and I can do it again!" I stated.

Kai smirked. "Fine. Let's go outside and do this in the grass."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Let's get it on!" he cheered.

We get outside, Kai and I about five feet from each other. We got down into a lineman's position. Eli held out his had, like a referee, and waited, adding to the suspense. "HUT!" he screamed. Kai and I attacked each other, hoping to take the other down quickly. The moment our bodies hit, the wind was literally knocked out of me, but I didn't back down. It was going to take a whole lot more than that to get me down.

"HOLY SHIT! She's standing up against Kai!" James cried out. "And Kai's in the NFL!"

*HIRUMA'S POV*

Hiruma watched as the sole girl, that he's EVER shown affection for, was tackling a behemoth of a man, Kai Dunn. He glanced down at the laptop screen. He pulled up information on _all_ of the players. Kai Dunn, age twenty-eight, height: 6'3'', weight: 238 pounds. He then looked at Zoe's information. Zoe Gentry, age seventeen, height: 5'8'', weight: 183. Hiruma just _**had**_ to smirk at the differences. Eleven years, five inches, and fifty-five pounds differences, and the **girl** was holding her own. Impressive.

*ZOE'S POV*

I glanced over to Hiruma, who was smirking at me. I smirked and hollered out, "ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY?"

Hiruma's infamous laugh filled the little area we were in, making the Tigers nervous. "Damn Redneck . . ." his eyes flashed. "FUCKIN' KILL THEM!" he yelled.

"GOT IT CAP'N!" I yelled back, forcing all the strength into my legs and my energy into my hands, pushing Kai back. The team screamed out in shock, not believing what they were seeing. A girl just took Kai skyhigh.

"Did that just happened?!" my dad screamed. Imagine the look on his face. His eldest _**DAUGHTER**_ just took down his best tackler to the ground.

I turned and grinned. "Hey, check it out dad! Your training paid off!"

Hiruma cackled. "Just wait until your training from Hell, Damn Redneck!"

I grinned. "Aw, what's the devil gonna do? Shoot me?" That was a bad decision! If any of you know who Yoichi Hiruma is, then the statement that I just murmured was a big no-no. Hiruma's grin was too evil to describe. To give you a decent visual image, try to imagine that you just confronted the devil and made a deal to kill the President by using your body and selling your soul to him all in the same deal. Yeah, it was that evil.

From out of NOWHERE, Hiruma pulled out an AK-47 and proceeded to shoot at my feet. Bullet holes basically trialed down the walkway I was running down. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK REDNECK?!" Hiruma cackled.

I busted out laughing, seeing the ridiculous little "fight" of ours quite hilarious. "NOT REALLY!"

"GOOD! THEN RUN! YA-HA!" Hiruma yelled out, running after me.

*WITH THE TIGERS*

The team watches as Zoe was being chased by a gun-toting, psychotic, maniac! And she's seemingly enjoying it. She had the biggest ol' smile, the team has ever seen, on her face.

"D-Do you think we should be concerned?" James asked, looking at the team. They couldn't really see how Zoe could be enjoying this.

Keaton Vaughn shrugged. "No idea, but she seems like she's enjoying him chasing her."

Xander smiled. "Yeah. Must've gotten over that bastard of a boyfriend, right?"

The entire team gasped and looked over at Blake Stone. His eye twitched. "I still want to kill him," he growled.

Xavior laid a hand on the kicker's shoulder. "Whoa, calm down there killer."

Blake's blue eyes flared into a heated death glare as he watched Xavior backed down, holding up his hands in surrender. "Back the fuck off," he growled, storming off.

The whole team sighed at Blake's predictable actions. This was a very normal routine for them whenever Zoe's jackass ex-boyfriend, Chris Skyler, name was brought into the conversation. Chris never treated her right, in any of the team's eyes, but they never said anything, not wanting to hurt Zoe. But when they heard how she dumped him, they praised her to no end. But Blake was the one most happy when she threw Chris away, because he was so protective of her. Blake, thirty six, was married with three kids. And his middle child, his only son, was the same age as Zoe. Blake immediately bonded with the girl because of that, and because Zoe and his son were very close friends.

*ZOE'S POV*

I looked up just when Blake stormed off. I dodged the last bullet being shot at me from my gun-addicted boyfriend, before holding up my hand. "Hand on a minute, 'kay?" I asked, looking up at Hiruma

Hiruma rolled his eyes and magically put the fun away on his person. "Whatever," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks," I say, walking over to him. I reached up and pecked his cheek. "Be back in a minute." I ran over to where the team was standing. "What's eating Stone?" I asked when I seen Blake punching a wall before heading out to the parking lot.

Duncan smiled. "We said the taboo."

I cocked an eyebrow. Taboo? "Taboo? What do you mea-- oh no. You didn't bring up Chris did ya?" I asked.

"That's the taboo," Eli stated.

I sighed. "I'll go talk to him," I muttered, running after my Godfather. "STONE!" I yelled.

The platinum blond stopped his rant and sighed, turning to look at me. "Yeah, Z?" he asked.

I grinned. "How's your boy Josh? I want to see my bestest buddy!"

Blake laughed, quickly forgetting what he was so mad about earlier. "Fine. Come over tonight at five, got it?"

I saluted him. "YES, SIR!" When I turned, I called over my shoulder, "Hiruma's comin' too!" Then I made a dash for said demon.

"I KNEW THER WAS A CATCH!" Blake yelled after me.

I laughed and walked up to my personal demon, a large grin on my face. Hiruma noticed this and cocked an eyebrow. "The hell are you planning?" he asked.

I looked at him with the most innocent look I could muster without laughing my ass off, which indeed looked pretty innocent. "What ever do you mean?" I asked. Hiruma's eyes sharpened and glared down at me. I cracked a smile and held up my hands in defeat. "Okay, you got me. We're invited to Blake's for dinner."

Hiruma rolled his eyes then cocked and eyebrow. "We _were_ invited, or did you invite us?"

"Uh . . . Both?" I said, in a questioning tone.

Hiruma's evil laugh could be heard clear back across the airport, and I'm starting to think that the noise was being heard back in Japan. Where Sena and Monkey boy, Monta, are pissing their pants, believing that their Commander from Hell is back. "Why do you want to go?" Hiruma asked, after his laugh craze.

I smirked. "Just wanna go see an old flame of mine," I snickered.

"WHAT?!" Hiruma screamed, his eyes flashing menacingly.

"I'm kidding!" I laughed. "Aw, is my wittle demon jealous?" I cooed, feeling like I was talking to a five year old."

Hiruma ignored the teasing in my voice. He growled and glared down at me. "Damn straight." And with that, he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me backwards against his chest. "You're mine now."

I sighed, turning in his arms. "I like the sound of that," I whispered as I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his scent. Dear God, did he smell wonderful.

"Really?" he asked, whispering into my ear. A shiver racked through my body, much to Hiruma's amusement. He laughed and gripped my chin, making me look up at him. I felt my face turn into a nice shade of red. Hiruma smirked. "Hm, a blush looks good on you," he stated, making me blush even more. He chuckled and leaned in slowly.

His lips crashed down into mine, forcing me into a powerful kiss. I moaned as his lips moved against mine. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck and intertwined my fingers into his hair. I loved the feel of his gravity defying hair in my fingers. The said hair was amazingly soft. Suddenly, Hiruma tongue traced my lower lip, asking the silent question. I smirked and slid my tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue with my own, earning a groan from the devil. I smirked and pulled away. Hiruma looked down at me, an eyebrow arched, and watched my movements as I leaned back in, lazily trailing my lips along the right side of his jaw line, then down his neck. The moment my lips struck the base of his neck, Hiruma took in a deep breath. I smirked, knowing that I've found what I was looking for. The Devil's weak point. Filing this news away for future use, I proceeded to bite down on the sensitive flesh. That little bite was enough to earn a full out moan from Hiruma.

I reluctantly pulled back, savoring the taste of his skin on my lips. "Oh, would you look at that. The Devil's got a weak spot," I say, grinning. I glanced down at his neck and my grin widened even more. So much that it would've made Hiruma proud. "And, if I were you, I'd cover that up," I say, pointing to a bruising mark at the base of his neck.

A pink tinge filled his cheeks, and the tips of his ears were a dark scarlet. I couldn't wipe the grin that's off my face for nothing. Hiruma's eye twitched. "Tch. Damn Redneck," he muttered.

I smiled, taking his hand into mine and gently pulling him with me to the parking lot. I looked around, trying to find my family, but they were no where in sight. I growled under my breath, plotting out everyone's death until something caught my eye from across the parking lot. It was a navy blue color. I immediately recognized that sight. It belonged to a navy blue Ford F-150. My baby. It was a present for my sixteenth birthday. I turned and nearly screamed my head off. There, on the far end of the parking lot, sat a beautiful 2008 Ford F-150. A deep navy blue pickup truck, with a tattered American flag going down the side, and on the tailgate it reads, "WORN DOWN, BUT NOT DEFEATED!" in red, white, and blue letters. My mouth fell open and I darted towards the truck. "MY BABY!" I squealed.

Hiruma laughed. "Baby?"

I turned and grinned, basically beaming with pride. "Yep. I'm known very well by this beast."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"This truck's custom made with a chip in the motor and the paint job is one of a kind. I paid a professional to make it." I looked over at him, my eyes shining in pride. "People would just _**look**_ at this truck and immediately know who it belongs too." I pulled out my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. "Let's go."

Hiruma dully climbed into the passenger side. "Where are we going Redneck?" he asked.

I smirked and looked at the time. 7:17am American time. "My old school." Let the fun begin.

**TO ALL OF MY READERS! If you like my Hiruma story, terrific! Lol. Well, someone at my school said I should to a Jumonji story. If you agree, please message me! Thanks for reading, and PLZ comment!**


	8. Chaos and Mishaps In First Period

**Just to get it out of the bloody way, I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21, or any of the characters in the manga/anime. But I DO own Zoe Gentry, the Gentry Family, and the Tennessee Tigers. If you wish to any of these characters, please message me, or if you want to see a specific pairing, or if you want a character that you made up to be paired with someone, message me and I'll see what I can do! ^_^**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Ch. 8: Chaos and Mishaps In First Period**

I slowly pulled into the parking lot of the Knoxville High School. I glanced at the clock on my radio. 8:06am. First Period just started. Perfect.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow as I laughed chuckled evilly. "What are you planning in that devious little mind of yours?" Hiruma asked.

"Nothin' really, just going to hang out with my pals," I say, pulling the parking spot. I shut of the engine and smirked as I climbed out of the truck. I calmly walked into the office, where Ms. Montgomery sat. "Montgomery!" I cheered.

The little, petite, grey haired woman looked up, eyes full with surprise. "ZOE?!"

A grin broke out across my face. "The one and only! Where's Mr. Colins? He needs to know that I'm here, along with my friend here, that way he can announce it to the school and they can cower in fear," I stated, looking around for the principal.

Quickly, Ms. Montgomery filled out two visitor slips. One for Hiruma and one for me. "I'll let him know. Just go on."

I grinned and did a two finger salute to the grey headed woman. "Thanks!" I say, dragging Hiruma out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Hiruma demanded.

I grinned from ear-to-ear. "My first period!" I giggled, already plotting the demise of my fellow students.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "That tells me so much," he replied sarcastically. "What is your first period?"

"CHEMISTRY!" I say, a grin on my face.

"You actually like that kind of stuff?" Hiruma asked, eyebrow cocked.

I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. "HELL NO! I hated that class."

Hiruma's eyes held a questioning look. "Then why are you so pumped up to go to the class? And what's with the grin?"

My grin turned into a smirk that would make even Hiruma proud. "Because I love to torment the chemistry teacher!"

Hiruma cackled. "Really?"

I nodded and walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a solid black locker. Hiruma's eyebrow rose. From what he could see, the school colors where red and blue. So, the lockers were only red or blue, but this lone locker was a deathly black color. Hiruma looked down at me as I sighed. "Man, does this locker bring back memories."

"Yours I'm guessing," Hiruma scoffed.

I smirked and sighed. "Yeah, and people left this locker alone because it belongs to the DareDevil."

"DareDevil?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. You're the Demon Devil, and I'm the DareDevil." I smirked, hitting the locker. It slowly opened to reveal several pictures and old notebooks. "Hm. Seems like my threat is still in tact."

"Threat?" Hiruma mused.

I nodded. "And I quote, 'I _**WILL**_ be back and if my locker is messed up, no, if it's even touched, I'll hunt you down and torture you so badly that you'll beg me to kill you in the most gruesome way possible'." I shrugged. "Oh, and I said something along the lines of that I'll show everybody in the school system everything in my locker," I stated.

Hiruma cackled and watched as I pulled out some old photos, laughing at random ones. "Shouldn't we be getting to class?" he asked eventually. A grin spread across my face as I closed my locker and grabbed Hiruma's hand, pulling him behind me. The school didn't know it, but the she-devil is back . . . And she's brought a friend.

*NOBODY'S POV*

Mr. Hansley class was going **very** slowly and boring. Once one student would yawn and another would quickly fall asleep. The third head fell down on the desk, and Hansley sighed. He **LOVED** chemistry with a passion, but even he had to admit, eight o'clock in the morning was too early for this. "C'mon, class, a couple more slides to go," Mr. Hansley pushed on.

Groans were heard through out the classroom. It's been like this for the pass two weeks, when the menace of the school left, Zoe Gentry. That girl always knew how to push his buttons, erupting the class into laughter. But her usual smart-aleck statements ALWAYS went with that they were going over. People loved her in class, except the people she blackmailed, mainly the preps who thought they were all high and mighty, thinking that they're higher than everyone else on the social ladder. She never blackmailed anyone that DID NOT cause her trouble, which was shockingly a lot. This was one of the main reasons people didn't associate with her much.

"Okay, class . . ."

*ZOE'S POV*

Hiruma and I just climbed up the third flight of stairs to find my class. Room 313. "AH-HA!" I cheered, spotting the classroom.

I looked up at Hiruma. "You might want to stand back," I stated. He nodded and backed up a few feet behind me. I took in a deep breath and yelled my famous catchphrase down the hallway.

*NOBODY POV*

"Now class, today we're--" Hansley was suddenly interrupted by a scream, and phrase, that was known all too well through out the school.

"_**YEEHAW!"**_

The noise echoed down the halls and Mr. Hansley looked at his class. Most of the jocks had a surprise or happy look and the preps looked absolutely horrified. The rest was just in shock. "It couldn't be . . ." Mr. Hansley said, not want into to believe it. _SHE'S _back.

*ZOE POV*

The catchphrase echoed down the hallways. At the humongous smirk on my face, Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. A smirk that big never equals good news. "You got a catchphrase in this place?"

I shrugged. "Helps you get around, and popularity." Suddenly, the door to room 313 opened, and a man with thinning red hair and black eyes appeared. I swear to God, he looked like Red Foreman off "That 70's Show". He was probably in his mid-thirties. His eyes widened as he noticed me standing there, hand on my him, flashing the "peace" sign. "Mr. Hansley! What's up?"

"Z-ZOE!?!" he exclaimed.

I gasped in fake surprise. "You remember!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting. My school's already on break."

"Ah," was all Mr. Hansley could say.

"Can I come into my first period?" I asked, faked innocence.

"Of course!" He ushered Hiruma and I in. "CLASS! Look who's back!"

"ZOE!" Josh Stone, Blake's son, star quarterback of the Knoxville Panthers.

"Hey Stone," I greeted calmly, my hands shoved into my pockets.

"What're you doing here?!" Josh asked.

"Well, my school's already on break, so pops decided we should visit the family," I murmured. A wicked grin was soon plastered on my face. "What? Did you think I got kicked out?"

Josh laughed. "Not exactly."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and I'm stopping by for dinner tonight," I replied, sheepishly.

"Really?!"

"Yep! And he's coming too," I say, pointing over my shoulder at Hiruma, who's standing behind me slightly, his sadistic grin wide. I smirked at the guys who were admiring Hiruma who was sporting his football jersey.

"You play?" Josh asked. To which Hiruma nodded. "You gotta name?"

Hiruma grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Yoichi Hiruma, and I'm the quarterback for the Deimon Devil Bats. And her boyfriend."

My face heated up and I glared up at Hiruma. "Bastard," I growled as he smirked and ruffled up my hair.

"So . . ." a girl, a prep, in the front row asked.

My eye twitched as I recognized the girl. She was the girl who decided to stand up to me freshman year. It was lunch time and I'd just gotten my lunch and was walking back to my table, minding my own business. Then, said girl walked up to me and "accidently" bumped into me, making me spill all of my food ALL over me. "WHAT?!" I snapped, after reliving my flashback.

The girl just smirked. "How's life? And how'd you get a man like that? Blackmailing him to be your boyfriend, since you can't get one on your own? She asked innocently.

Hiruma's grip tightened on my waist. "Actually, I asked her. And if anything, I blackmailed her." The look on his face made me remember the locker room incident, making me blush.

"Yeah, he's _**WAY**_ worse than me. Just the mere mention of his name sends fear down people spines. Especially the principal!"

Josh grinned. "There's someone worse than the SheDevil? Daughter of Satan?"

"Wrong! He," I say, pointing at Hiruma, "IS Satan."

The prep, Sarah, scoffed. "Him? Puh-lease," she muttered.

"Sarah Jennings. Age sixteen. High school prep, and leader of the cheerleading squad," Hiruma said, pulling out the Devil's Handbook. Now, I know what you're wondering. How in the hell did he find information on my friends at my old high school. Well, remember on the plane ride to America, he was on his laptop, and let's just say, he wasn't playing computer games. He was gathering information. "Hm, it says here that you moved here from Idaho six years ago, and that you have a secret you don't want ANYONE to know . . ."

Sarah's face paled. "I--I don't know what you're talking about!"

Hiruma grinned. "So you didn't play trumbone in middle school and played so badly that the band director kicked you out?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "H-How?!"

I grinned. "Because, Sarah, he's the bigger hacker than me. And what's sad is the fact that he had enough data to rule the entire world, but chooses not too," I muttered.

"Kekeke. You don't WANT to know what I got on the teachers here," Hiruma murmured.

I smirked. "But I have a decent idea."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and embraced me from behind. "Of course you will," he murmured, nuzzling into my neck. I growled and looked up at him, his smoldering boring into me. My face heated up as Hiruma put his lips against mine. The class all cooed at the kiss and it was pissing me off. I maneuvered my hand to where I was flipping the bird at everyone in the class room while returning the kiss. The jocks just laughed while this was occurring.

"Um, Ms. Gentry," Hansley said nervously.

I pulled away. "Hm?" I asked, not able to talk correctly.

"How are you doing in school?" Hansley asked.

"Great," I replied in a monotone.

"And in science?"

I sighed. "We're doing balancing equations. Shit you already crammed into my brain."

Hansley smiled. "Well, I just wrote a problem up on the board. How about you give it a try?"

I glanced up at the equation. 6 H2O + Cl è HCL + O. I sighed and quickly balanced the equation. 6 H2O + 12 Cl è 12 HCl + 6 O. "Simple," I sighed. Hansley was stunned. Apparently, it only took me three seconds to do this. "Uh, Hansley?"

"It takes my students eight minutes to do that one problem, but you just solved it in mere seconds . . ."

I shrugged. "But I have to say, my classes might be easy, but my after school practice is pure hell."

Josh cocked an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Hiruma cackled. "Football practice!" he declared.

Josh laughed. "Predictable!"

I rolled my eyes. He had no idea what I go through. "Hey, when's homecoming, or has it already passed?"

Josh grinned. "Tonight."

*HIRUMA POV*

"The fuck? What's homecoming?" Hiruma stated.

He watched as Zoe's eyes shined. "It's a major game for highschoolers. The biggest game of the entire season."

Hiruma's eyebrow cocked. "Ah," he mused. Then he noticed how Zoe's eyes glinted with an evil plan. "Oi, damn Redneck, what're you planning?"

"Nothing," she says innocently.

Hiruma rolled his grey eyes. "You wanna play, right?"

"DING, DING, DING!" Zoe exclaimed, her face in a wide grin. "So, you need a player?" she asked, looking at Josh.

Josh pondered the thought. "Well, Daniel was injured and we do need a replac--" Josh was cut of by Zoe.

"Whoa! Daniel's hurt?!" Zoe shouted, causing Josh to flinch. "MY COUSIN'S HURT?! WHAT THE FUCK JOSH?! YOU TOLD ME I COULD RELY ON YOU WHEN I LEFT THAT HE WOULDN'T GET HURT!" Zoe screamed.

Josh's eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry, Z. I told him not to rush through the center, but he claimed he could do it . . . So, I let him. He twisted his arm and broke a couple ribs. This happened a month ago. He's perfectly stable now, but the doctor wants him to wait a little longer before playing."

Hiruma looked down at Zoe, and seen her shoulders shaking. He sighed and embraced her. She clung to his shirt immediately. Hiruma softly stroked her back in a soothing motion. "Hey, c'mon Redneck, be strong." The rest of the class looked on in shock. Back when Zoe attended this school, if she was upset, no one could get near her because she'd push them away. But this Hiruma character could do it with no problem.

*ZOE'S POV*

I took in a shaky breath. "What position?"

"Fullback."

I wiped away the tears out of my eyes. "Fine, I'll play."

Josh nodded and looked at Hiruma. "And you'll be our back up quarterback. Deal?"

Hiruma nodded slightly, a slight glare in his eyes. Josh flinched at the intensity. "Better yet, fuckin' kid," Hiruma growled. "I'll play quarterback, and you'll be the backup."

"All the jocks jumped up and shouted, "WHAT?!"

Josh sighed. "Fine, you'll be the quaterback."

"But why?!" Cody Brown, the best center, yelled.

Josh looked up at Hiruma and I, and noticed how well we connected. "Because Z's comfortable around him."

"What does tha--"

"Don't you know **ANYTHING**?!" I screamed, cutting Cody off. "To have a strong team, your quarterback, fullback, cornerback, and running back have to work well together!" I growled. Cody flinched. "Just like how the linebackers work together, so do we. So, if you want to win, Hiruma and I have to work together."

Cody grew quiet as he thought, which is a rare occasion. "You're . . . You're right."

I walked over to him and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "But, sadly you'll have to go through Hiruma's training." Then a thought crossed my mind. "Hiruma! Did you bring our--"

"Stuff?" he asked, cutting me off while holding up our jersey's and helmets.

I smiled and swiped my stuffed from his hand. After a minute, my smile fell. "CRAP!"

Hiruma rolled his eyes, and smirked. "What?"

"The school colors are red and blue, but we're green and white! And our football team is black and red!" I whined. "Can't you see the dilemma?"

"Big deal," Hiruma huffed.

"Okay! I'm confused!" Josh exclaimed. "What are your school colors?"

"Green and white," I stated. "And we have uniforms. For the girls, it's a green jacket and green skirt, with a white dress shirt."

"And the guys, green jacket, green pants, and white undershirt," Hiruma stated, shuddering.

"And your football uniforms are . . . ?"

"Black and red," I say.

"HUH?!" Cody yelled.

My eyes widened. "DEAR GOD!" I exclaimed. "IT'S THE AMERICAN JUMONJI!"

"What did you call me?!" Cody demanded.

I just laughed as I shook my head, followed by the bell. It felt good to laugh at everyone again, but the next class was going to be fun, fun, fun. HELLO SHOP CLASS!"


	9. Turmoil In Shop

**I think you all know the routine, but to get it out of the way, I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21 OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I just own Zoe and her family and friends.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ch. 9: Turmoil In Shop**

I made no noise at all as I pushed my way through the familiar hallways. That is, until I reached my destination. Room 103. Ag. Structure and Design. AKA Shop. I grabbed Hiruma's hand and drug him into the room. That's when I seen my favorite guys. Andrew Conner, Lewis Flair, Brandon Devins, Damon Shirley, and Ace Bishoff. They were all crowded around a table. A computer table. A cackle came out of my throat that would make even Hiruma proud. "'SUP!?" I called out.

All five of the guys jumped. "WHO THE HELL -- ZOE?!" Lewis called out.

I grinned. "The one and only!"

"Thank God," Hiruma growled.

I glared at him over my shoulder, and turned to look back at Lewis. "The shop door open?"

"Yeah," he drawled out, a slight worry in his voice.

I grinned and shot for the door. "C'mon!" I say, dragging Hiruma towards the shop door.

"What now?" he growled.

I grinned. "You'll see . . ." He rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed me into the shop.

*NO ONE POV*

Trigger, the shop teacher, was having a pissy day, the entire class could tell that. His face was red and looked like he was about to throw whatever he had in his hands. And sadly, he was currently holding a hammer. "SHUT UP!" he yelled over the noise of the class. "AND CLOSE THE SHOP DOOR CONNER!"

"Sure Trigger," Andrew mused. He stood up, his John Deere hat pulled backwards. He reached out and grabbed the door handle, just capturing a glance of a midnight blue truck with a grinning girl behind the wheel. He chuckled to himself, knowing what was coming. The moment the door clicked close, Andrew made a dash to a desk.

Brandon looked over at him. "Dude, what's the rush?"

Andrew just grinned. "You'll see . . ." he mused, using Zoe's exact same phrase.

Trigger then sighed and began the lecture. "Okay, class, today we're--" Trigger was cut off by a truck engine roaring to life. Brandon, Lewis, Andrew, Damon, and Ace died laughing. Trigger jumped up and rushed to the shop door. He jerked it open only to see the only truck with _**THAT**_ specific paint job. There's only one truck in existence with that design. Sure, there's millions of trucks with a tattered flag on the side, but **this** was done by a paid professional. If you EVER seen Trick My Truck, and you know who Ryno is, you probably know how the design is. No, Ryno didn't do this paint job, but someone of his stature did. Trigger's mouth hung open, shock clear on his face. Shock quickly turned to panic. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Trigger shouted, looking around.

"Who?" Ace asked, a big ass grin on his face.

"The she devil!" Trigger cried. Then all the guys looked down to see a pair of legs sticking out from under the truck.

A low whistle came out, getting everyone's attention. Then a painfully familiar voice rung out. "Yo! Hiruma! Get me a 3/16th's wrench!" But what was off was the voice was talking in Japanese.

"What the fuck ever!" a male voice rung out, replying in English.

The female's voice laughed. Suddenly, two hands appeared at the front end of the truck and forced someone to roll out. The sight was uncanny. There was DareDevil, AKA SheDevil, AKA Zoe Gentry, covered head-to-toe in grease. "What up, guys?" she greeted, scratching the back over her head. "Trigger."

"Z," Trigger said in acknowledgement.

Damon laughed, walking up to kneel in front of her. "Um, Z? You _DO_ know you're covered in grease, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Uh, DUH! I **AM** in shop class, and I **AM** working on my truck," she replied curtly. "I'm **supposed** to be covered in grease."

Lewis laughed. "MY DREAM GIRL!" he exclaimed, embracing Zoe.

She rolled her eyes and began wriggling, trying to get away. "LEWIS!" she laughed. "Let me go!"

"Don't do it, man!" Ace coached.

"Show her no mercy!" Damon yelled.

Brandon smirked. "KISS HER!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Zoe exclaimed. But what the guys didn't see was Hiruma standing behind him, the purple demonic aura surrounding him.

*ZOE POV*

I blushed at what Brandon suggested Lewis to do. I have to admit though, Lewis was drop dead fuckin' gorgeous! His hair done in a buzz cut fashion, but left enough hair that you can feel the fine hairs against his scalp. Then there's his defying grey eyes. They'd make any girl blush when stared into. "Don't you dare!" I squeaked, my face red as a ripe tomato.

"Aw, why not, Z?" Lewis asked. "Do I not qualify to your stature?" Lewis slowly leaned in, his face getting closer and closer to mine. Dear God help me!

Suddenly, Lewis was picked up off the ground, and off of me. I glanced up to see that my hero was Hiruma. Wait, did I just call Hiruma a hero? Oh man, the apocalypse is coming! "Didn't you hear what she said?" my Devil boyfriend asked, a sadistic grin on his face, dropping Lewis to the ground.

Lewis basically landed on his back. "SHIT!" he cursed, rubbing the sore spot on his back that came into contact with the concrete on the shop floor. He looked up at Hiruma and glared. "Dude, who the fuck are you, and what's your problem?!"

Hiruma lazily pointed a finger at me. "I'm her boyfriend," He retorted coolly. "And my problem is that I don't take too kindly to people who try to kiss what's mine."

I sighed. _*He's making me sound like a piece of land that he owns.*_

The boy's eyes widened. "DUDE! I'm sorry! I thought that she was still single! My bad!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's cool, Flair. You didn't know about it." I smirked. "And you should know that I don't like talking about my love life anyway."

Suddenly, someone's phone went off. Ace's. "Hey," he stated. "I just got a text from Stone saying that you're playing tonight in the game. That true?" Ace asked, looking up at me.

I grinned. "Yep! Playin' fullback, baby!"

"Oh, and it says that you're the half time entertainment too," Andrew stated, reading over Ace's shoulder.

"DO WHAT?!" I screamed, snatching the phone out of Ace's hand. A growl rose up in my throat as I read the text message.

"_**Okay, guys check it out, Z's back and she's playing for us in the homecoming game tonight. Maybe we can get her to do the half time entertainment. And, Zoe, you're probably reading this by now. I just want you to know there's a bet pool saying you won't do it. It's already up to 300 bucks. If you take this bet, you'll get ALL the money. Whaddya say?"**_

_*Hm. What should I do? Three hundred bucks sounds really good in my wallet right now . . .*_ I sighed and text back, "What do I have to do for entertainment?"

A text came back immediately. One word. "Sing."

"FUCK ME!" I exclaimed. "Stone's gonna make me sing!" I growled.

Hiruma busted out laughing. "Damn Redneck?! Singing?! KEKEKE!"

"Actually, Z's got a wicked voice!" Damon stated.

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed.

Ace swiped his phone back. "C'mon Z, you gotta do it! Three hundred buck . . ."

I bared my teeth. "Fine," I growled.

The guys embraced me. "YEAH!"

I growled and thanked God when the bell rung. "THANK YOU!" I yelled, running out of the shop.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and caught up with me, grabbing my hand. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. He chuckled. "Tired Redneck?"

I shook my head. "Naw, my school's just a pain." Suddenly, my phone went off to a country song. "Hicktown," was coming from my back pocket. Josh's ring tone. I fished my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Yo?"

"How badly are you going to hurt me?" Josh's voice asked, teasing clear in this voice.

I rolled my eyes at his usual antics. "So far, not badly," I muttered.

"REALLY?!" he gasped, fake hope in his voice.

I scoffed a laugh. "Yeah, really."

"All joking aside, do you have any idea what you're gonna sing?" Josh asked, a big grin on his face. You could literally feel the grin.

"Sorta."

"Well?" he asked. "What is it?"

"I have three song ideas. 'My Town' by Montgomery Gentry, 'These Are My People', and 'If You're Going Through Hell', both by Rodney Atkins," I replied, waltzing into third period, shutting my phone. I absolutely hated this class. History.


	10. Oh, Hell No

**FOR THE UMTEENTH TIME! I DO NOT, DO YOU HEAR ME, DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG I MENTION! Just my OC and her family. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**Ch. 10: Oh, Hell No**

I quietly walked into the door and looked around. This was the one class I despised. And, no, it's not because of the teacher. It was the subject in general. Blech on history. Hate it. But the teacher, Mr. Jenkins, is hilarious. He'll make random comments about anything that'll make you bust out laughing. But the worst thing about this class was, it was mixed class. There were Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors all scattered in the class. Hated that. After my thorough look of the room, I walked in and sat in the very back row and the farthest seat in the back. After about five minutes of socializing, the students began to flow into the classroom. Apparently, no one noticed me. Well, being gone for two weeks didn't really change your looks, but re-dying your hair would. My hair was originally dirty brown, which it is now, but when I was a freshman, I but blue streaks through it, making me stand out. But before I moved to Japan, I re-dyed my hair. Hm. I need to put the streaks back in. But, like I said, no one noticed me, and that's how I liked it. I never liked the spotlight being on me, unless it's intentional.

That's when I heard the biggest pain in the ass voice EVER, exclaim, "Like, OH MY GOD! Andrew Hill?! The senior?! He's TOTALLY, like, the cutest guy _**ever**_!"

I wanted to gag right there. You have no idea how badly I wanted to lash out at the girl. No, it wasn't about the topic she was on, it was the GIRL in general. Jennifer Ash. I just wanted to ring her neck. Right before we landed, I decided to hack into my school's main databank and look up the new freshmen. She's one of them. Based on her information, I could easily tell that she's the type of girl who lives to bring drama into the classroom. But since I didn't want to blow Hiruma's and my cover, I bit my tongue. Speaking of said demon, where is he? I glanced all around me, not seeing him. "Hiruma?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Lookin' for something, Damn Redneck?" Hiruma's voice asked.

I followed the voice and nearly fell out of my chair. Hiruma was, apparently, comfortably sitting in his "desk". He was propped up in the windowsill, looking quiet content. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Sittin'," he replied coolly.

I slapped my forehead. "Get your ass in a desk!" I murmured.

Hiruma's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you askin' or telling?" he growled, getting out of the windowsill.

"Both, now sit!" The blond rolled his eyes and sat down in the desk in front of me.

"Okay, time for roll. When I call your name, say 'Here'," the teacher called out. We wasted a good twenty minutes on this routine. "Okay, did I get everyone?"

"NO!" Jennifer exclaimed. "You forgot those two new people in the back!" God, I hated her voice. It was so shrilly, and high-pitched, while sounding like she had a cold twenty-four-seven! Let's just say that her voice would make the suicide hotline shut down, because everyone would be dead.

Mr. Jenkins looked into the corner. "Um, and you two are?"

Hiruma smirked. "Yoichi Hiruma, and I'm not a fuckin' new student. I'm just visiting."

"And you miss?"

That did it. I busted out laughing. "Please! Miss?!" I exclaimed. "It's me, Dr. J, Zoe Gentry!"

The man's eyes nearly busted out of his head. "Zoe?!" he whispered.

"Yep!" I say, giving off a goofy grin.

"Who's she? And why is she getting more attention than me?" Jennifer asked.

Her friend, Natalie Shell, leaned in. "You've never heard of the DareDevil?!" she demanded.

That question perked my interest. _*Possibly someone who's never heard of me? Hm. Interesting . . .*_ But her answer made my smirk go into a full out sadistic grin.

"Tch. No, and I ask again, why is she getting more popularity than me? I'm prettier, smarter, and more desired."

That made me cackle. "Who's the broad?" I asked, pointing a finger at Jennifer.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, jumping up out of her seat and walked over to me. She stood directly in front of me. "HOW DARE YOU!" she hissed again, getting right in my face.

I shrugged. "I only speak the truth." The girl growled and slapped me across the face.

*NOBODY POV*

There were gasps heard all around the classroom. Jennifer just slapped the SheDevil. Oh God. Hell just froze over. Even that boy she was with, Hiruma, was looking sort of shocked at the scene in front of him. "You have no right to speak to me that way!" Jennifer sneered.

The entire class watched as Zoe slowly turned her head to look back at Jennifer. "You really, REALLY, shouldn't have done that . . ." she said calmly.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "And why's that?"

Zoe cackled again. "You really don't know me, huh?"

"No, and I don't want to know a bitch like you." The class gasped once again.

Zoe's head fell back laughing. "Good! Because I wouldn't want to know a slut like you," she replied, a smirk on her face. The freshman slapped her again, and no one was ready for what happened next. One moment, Zoe was in a desk, sitting calmly. And the next, she was on the ground, with Jennifer below her, and her fist was poised to strike the poor freshman in the face. "Now, you listen to me," Zoe growled, demonically. "This is MY school, and with all the shit I got on this place, I can put you into the ground in seconds." And with that, Zoe climbed off the poor girl and dusted her clothes.

"Tch. I'd like to see you try," Jennifer snarled.

Zoe cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, you really have a death with today, huh?" She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out her trusty, little black book. There was a deep intake of breath from the whole class room. She slowly flipped through the pages. "Oh, says here you're a freshman. Let's see what I've got on you . . . Oh, now that's embarrassing," Zoe said, her trademark grin on her face. Her eyes flashed demonically. This was why she was so dangerous and known as the SheDevil. "Says here that you wetted the bed until the fifth grade, and you've never kissed a boy . . . Tch, and here I called you a slut. That's just an insult to the prostitutes."

The girl's eyes widened. "H-HOW?! How in the hell did you find that out?!"

Zoe shrugged. "I'm a computer hacker in my spare time. Quiet enjoyable actually. You wouldn't believe the kind of shit you can pull up," Zoe mused, closing the book. "Don't mess with people who's obviously feared by the class."

*ZOE POV*

I grinned as I walked back over to Hiruma, who wrapped his arm around my waist. "That was sexy," he whispered seductively into my ear.

I smirked. "Thanks," I murmured, kissing him lightly. I pulled away and looked at Mr. Jenkins and asked, "So, what you guys learning about?"

"Arabian legends."

I gasped. "DUDE! I heard this awesome song that I think'll fit with your lesson!"

Andrew Conner, yes the same one from shop, called out. "Then sing it!" Soon he started chanting, getting the class in on it.

I sighed and glared at Andrew. "FINE!" I snapped, shutting him up. I shook my head and rolled my shoulders, relaxing. I took in a deep breath and sung. (Okay, I highly recommend you go and look up this song. Called 1001 Arabian Nights by Ch!ps)

"Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yea yeah

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Come join this trip (this trip)

Have you ever seen a world like this

No shade, just sand

Through the stormy desert we will cross the land

Pharaohs (Cairo)

Pyramids (Egypt)

Bombay (New Delhi)

Open sesame

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

It's a journey of a lifetime

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

Get ready for a magic carpet ride

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

1-0-0-1

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

We fly through flames

Hear the creatures calling out your name

We have no fear

Fight the demons make them disappear

Heroes (Vagabonds)

City of secrets

Land of mystery

Open sesame

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

It's a journey of a lifetime

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

Get ready for a magic carpet ride

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

1-0-0-1

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee oh

Oh oh ee yeah yeah

Oh oh ee yeah yeah . . .

Oh oh ee yeah yeah . . .

1-0-0-1

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

It's a journey of a lifetime

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

Get ready for a magic carpet ride

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

It's a journey of a lifetime

1-0-0-1 nights

Arabian nights

Get ready for a magic carpet ride

Get ready for a magic carpet ride"

I quickly cut the note at the last part of the song. Personally, I never seen myself as a good singer, but people continuously tell me to go professional. Yeah, right. I looked at the class who erupted into applause. "Z!" a voice rung out from all the rest. I turned to see Josh standing in the door way.

"Yeah?" I asked, eyebrow cocked.

"That was amazing!" Josh exclaimed. "And guess who we're playing."

I gulped. "I _**SO**_ don't want to know . . ."

"The Hendersonville Mummies (totally made up)! You gotta sing that Arabian Nights song tonight!"

"No," I say flatly.

Josh looked at me, shell shocked. "WHAT?! WHY?!"

I rolled my eyes. "You dumbass, my cousin on my mom side goes to that school, and I ain't showin' my skin to a bunch of horny teenagers! Fuck that!" I growled.

It was Josh's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Fine, but will you at least sing a certain song for me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the song."

"Hillbilly bone," Josh replied.

I looked at him for a minute then shook my head, laughing. "Deal."

"YEAH!" Josh exclaimed, embracing me. "You're the best!"

I rolled my eyes and pried myself loose. "Back off Josh," I sighed and looked back at Hiruma. "Do you want to go on and get the team practicing? Since they _**NEVER**_ had _**your**_ training before."

Hiruma's eyes flashed dangerously and his sadistic grin spread widely across his face. "Of course," he cackled. This sent shivers down the class' spines. Good God, if the cackle scared them, wait for the training from Hell.


	11. The Hell Hound

**Ya'll know the procedure for this. I do not own Eyeshield 21, or Hiruma. Just my OC and her friends, family, and high school. Enjoy the story.**

**Ch. 11: The Hell Hound**

I grinned as I walked to the office. I opened the door and waltzed in, with Hiruma right on my heels, yapping into my cell phone. Apparently, he had a brilliant idea and needed my dad to bring the said idea to the school. I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand for phone. He placed it right into the palm of my hand. "Do I want to know?"

Hiruma smirked. "Not really."

I rolled my eyes and opened the office door. "Ms. Montgomery," I say, my voice in a slight whine. "I need to make an announcement."

The elderly lady grinned. "Of course Zoe," she replied, handing me the phone. She then hit a button, plugging me into the speaker system.

"YEE-HAW!" I yelled into the speaker part of the phone. "That's right, ya'll, the SheDevil's back, and I've brought me a friend home this time. Said friend and I are going to help our football team train for the homecoming game tonight. So, I need every football player to come to the field ASAP!" And with that I slammed the phone on the hook. I looked up at Hiruma. "Let's go," I say, walking out of the building and towards the football field. An evil smile broke across my face when I stepped onto the grass. I took in a deep breath, loving the sight and smell of my old field.

"YO! GENTRY!" a voice called out. I turned and seen the whole team walking onto the field.

A genuine smile broke across my face. "Hey guys!" I called out, running up to the team. Hiruma just rolled his eyes and followed me.

"So, you have some special training for us?" Cody asked.

I smirked. "You can say that." Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Hey, Hiruma, what 'surprise' did you ask my dad to bring?"

"Kekeke . . . You'll see . . ." he cackled. Then he glared. "Now, I want names!" he snapped, reaching for a gun.

I lashed out my hand. "Not yet," I stated in a harsh whisper. "Name wise, you know Josh Stone, Andrew Conner, Lewis Flair, Brandon, and Cody. And I can tell you that Josh is the quarterback, number eight. Andrew is a linebacker, number fifty-four. Lewis is a wide receiver, number thirty-two. Brandon is a lineman defense, number sixty-three. And Cody is a center, number seventy-six," I stated. "Rest of you guys, introduction time!"

"Dominic Johnson, linemen offense, sixty, a deep tanned, blue eyed, brunette headed boy stated.

"Jasper Skaggs, linemen defense, fifty," a blond haired and green eyed boy stated.

"Drake Snipes, running back, number twenty-six," a brunette, spiky haired boy stated.

"Jeshua Nile, fullback, number eighteen," a blond, blue eyed boy states.

"Emmett Jackson, lineman offense, sixty-six," a guy who dyed his hair black with black eyes stated.

And finally, a black haired, naturally, brown eyes boy steps up. "Ian Lloyd, lineman defense, number sixty-nine."

Hiruma smirked and looked over the team. "I want you to split up into three groups. I want a group of runners, catchers, and linemen!" The team spilt into the groups. "Fuckin' line, I want ten laps from you right now!"

"SAY WHAT?!" the linemen snapped.

"Did I fuckin' stutter?!" Hiruma snapped right back, teeth flashing and glaring menacingly. They all shook their heads. "Good, now START!" Hiruma turned and grinned evilly at the runners and the catchers. "Time for the surprise, kekeke . . ." he takes in a deep breath. That could only mean one thing . . .

"SHIT!" I cursed, running to the bleachers. I grabbed the guardrail and leapt over the rails and waited. The team looked at me, shell shocked. "I feel bad for you guys!"

"Wha--"

"CERBERUS!" Hiruma called out. A chill ran up my spine as Hiruma called for the infamous dog. Said dog came running onto the field and stood beside Hiruma. His fur stood u and his claws extended. He was pissed and hungry. Not a good combination. With this dog, it's deadly.

"The hell is that?!" Ian yelled.

I laughed, drawing attention to me. "He's the Hell Hound to the Devil of Deimon High!" The Hell Hound barked and it's demon possessed eyes shined on the team members.

"S-So, what's he used for?" Dominic stuttered.

Hiruma cackled. "Let's just show you. DAMN REDNECK!" he shouted. "FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Yes sir!" I arrived at his side in seconds.

Hiruma reached into his bottomless pit O' pocket and pulled out a bag of dog treats. "Put this in your pocket, Redneck."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Get running fuckin' Redneck!" he yelled, shooting at my feet again.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . Whatever Devil," I growled, getting into a running stance. "Ready Cerberus?" I asked, getting a bark as a response. "See the bone? You get it if you catch it." I then bolted, a pissed off dog chasing me. Most people would be terrified, but I was actually enjoying myself. You see, Cerberus and I have a weird bond. He understood I was with Hiruma and he, strangely, respected that. So when he chased me, it was more like a game to us.

Gasps filtered thorugh the team. "He's gonna kill her!" Jasper screamed.

"Please!" Cody exclaimed. "That scrawny mutt?! HA! He couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!"

Hiruma's and my eye twitched. I glanced at Hiruma and he gave me a silent order, to which I'd _**LOVE**_ to comply to. "YO! CODY!" I called. "CATCH!" I screamed, throwing the dog treat into the air.

Out of pure reflex, Cody caught the biscuit and looked at it. "Why'd you throw this to--WAH!" Cody screeched, seeing the demon dog hightailing after him. "CALL HIM OFF!"

"Aw, but why?' I cooed. "You said so yourself that he's just a mutt. So he shouldn't be enough to take you down . . ."

"CALL HIM OFF!" Cody yelled, losing ground quickly.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and whistled. The dog immediately stopped and glared at the poor boy. I smirked and walked up to Cerberus. I knelt down and gently petted the dog's head. "Still think he's a mutt?" I asked. Cody gulped and shook is head no. "Good," I replied. The Hell Hound turned and licked my face. "YUCK!" I exclaimed, wiping off the slobber.

"Kekeke, he accepts you as an ally," Hiruma chuckled.

"I FEEL SO HONORED!" I growled sarcastically, still spiting out the dog slobber that collected in my mouth. Disgusting.

"Did that just happen?" the linemen asked, pausing in their running.

Hiruma noticed this and reached behind his back and pulled out a Savage 10GXP3. From where I was standing, I could tell it had AccuTrigger. Hiruma glanced at me and smirked as he seen my admiration of the rifle. "Kekeke . . . WHO SAID YOU COULD FUCKIN' STOP?!" Hiruma yelled, shooting at the lineman.

Every football member, with the exception of Hiruma and I, stopped and stared watching the devil shoot at the lineman. "Z!" Cody yelled.

"Yo?" I asked.

He pointed at Hiruma. "Is that normal?" He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat when I nodded my head. "Does he do that at your sch--"

"DAMN REDNECK! WHY AREN'T YOU TRAINING?!" Hiruma yelled, shooting at my feet with a colt M16A3 11.5" top commando 5.56 machine gun in one hand, and a colt 1921 Thompson .45 submachine gun in the other.

"BECAUSE I DON'T NEED HELP WITH MY TRAINING!" I snapped.

Hiruma raised on eyebrow and propped the guns on his shoulder. "And why's that?"

I smirked. "Have you forgotten who my dad is?" I asked. "And because I know the mummies tactics," I stated. I grinned wickedly. "Having a cousin in the school system really has its good points."

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

I grinned. "Yep! He hates his school, so he gave me a copy of all their plays."

Hiruma cackled. "Perfect. Where are they?"

"In my locker. I'll get it later," I say. "But let's take these guys through HELL!" I cheered, punching my fist into the air.


	12. The Game

**I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21, as you already know, nor do I own the songs I mention. I just own Zoe and her crew.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 12: The Game, And The Big News**

*Later that night*

Hopefully, Hiruma's training didn't kill the team, and they're still able to play. But sadly, they didn't get the usual training I usually get. "Okay!" Hiruma stated, getting the teams attention. We were currently in the locker room, waiting for the game to start. Yes, even me. But I'm used to it, since I used to be on this team. The Knoxville Panthers were in their red and blue uniforms while Hiruma and I were in our red and black Deimon Devil Bats uniform. "Tonight is the Panther's homecoming. So, we're going to do what to the Mummies?" Hiruma asked. A beat of silence past. "We're gonna--"

I cut him off. "FUCKIN' KILL 'EM!"

"Kekeke, Redneck's right. We _**WILL**_ kill them!"

"Introducing, THE HENDERSONVILLE MUMMIES!" the announced stated. The school attendees from our side booed and hissed. "And our reigning champs, THE KNOXVILLE PANTHERS!" Our side went ballistic.

"Damn Redneck, I want you to hold out for the first half," Hiruma stated.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I snapped.

Hiruma grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him and smirked down at my red face. "Because, I want my star player to be a secret from everyone. And imagine how pissed the Mummies will be when they're beaten by a girl."

I rolled my eyes and grinned as I thought about it. "That _**WOULD**_ be pretty bad, and be perfect blackmail . . ." I trailed off.

"I love the way you think," Hiruma chuckled, kissing me lightly. I mewed slightly when he pulled away. "So, sit out?"

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He patted my head. "Good girl."

"**I'M NOT CERBERUS**!" I snapped, causing so many people to jump out of their skins. But I ignored that and glared at a certain devil.

He chuckled. "What the fuck ever," he mused, ruffling my hair.

I growled as I fixed my hair again. I then pulled a strand out and looked at it. "Hey, Hiruma?"

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed, by what? I have no clue.

"What would you do if I got highlights in my hair?" I asked, my hands crossed across my chest.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow and blew a bubble with his sugar free gum. "Depends. What color do you want?" he asked, popping the gum.

I looked back at the strand of dirty blond hair again. "Don't know honestly. I've had black and neon blue highlights in it." I concentrated on the strand, as if it was a Calculus problem. "I'm going between red, green, or purple."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "You know that the principle won't like that."

I mimicked his eye roll. "I could honestly care less, Hiruma." I yawned greatly. "And besides, I got enough crap on him to get me out of anything." I sighed and walked forward, hearing the crunching of my spiked shoes on the grass as I stalked onto the field.

*AT HALF TIME*

"_**WHAT THE FUCK**_?!" I yelled across the field, scaring half of the student bodies, of BOTH schools. The score was 53-14, us in the lead. So why would I be so pissed off? Because it was half time and who was the half time entertainment? ME!

"C'mon, Z, it'll be fun!" Emmett stated.

"BULL SHIT!" I yelled, being heard clear across the stadium.

"Why are you so against this? You used to sing at half time all the time," Drake stated.

"But the last time I didn't have HIM!" I snapped, pointing over my shoulder.

"Huh?" Drake glanced over my shoulder to see Hiruma setting up a tripod camera. "Oh," Drake mused.

"Yeah, he's gonna do it as fuckin' blackmail!" I growled, glaring at the demon.

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you just blackmail him?"

I snorted. "Oh, please. That would be like me being a fuckin' saint." Great, I'm even picking up on Hiruma's way of talking. *_I'm spending too much time with him*_, I thought to myself.

"And our half time entertainment is . . . THE 'SHEDEVIL', ZOE GENTRY!" the announcer stated. People in the crowd, who didn't know I was back, gasped as they watched me walking across the field, an electric guitar in hand.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma watched as Zoe walked onto the field, her number thirteen jersey clinging to her body. Hiruma's heart suddenly skipped a beat. _*The fuck?* _Hiruma asked himself. He suddenly couldn't control the motions of his body. His eyes roamed her body up and down, taking in her looks. Suddenly he snapped his eyes shut and gritted hit teeth as he basically forced his heart to slow down to a regular beat. He couldn't believe he was acting like this. And what sucks is the fact that he knows damn well what's wrong with him. "I'm in fuckin' love," Hiruma growled under his breath.

*ZOE POV*

I looked up and locked eyes with Hiruma, and he looked like he was thinking intently about something. I shrugged and walked onto the fifty yard line. I climbed onto the little stage that was moved onto the field. I pulled up a chair and moved in front of the microphone. "WHAT'S UP KNOXVILLE TENNESSEE?!" I yelled into the microphone. The crowd screamed happily. "How about we have a little fun?" I asked, getting my guitar all hooked up. The guitar is solid black with a silver wolf tearing out of the blackness. I strummed the guitar skillfully, letting the noise radiate throughout the stands. The stadium roared with cheers, edging me to play. I laughed and played a chord EVERYONE recognized. Old and young alike. Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus. Every student busted out laughing while singing along. I had planned to just sit on the chair and perform, but that's not exactly what happened.

*HIRUMA POV*

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled as he watched Zoe go crazy. She was up and jumping around, rifting at the guitar. That alone surprised Hiruma. He had no idea that his Redneck could even play. When she got ready for the first song, Hiruma had no idea what she was going to play, but quickly figured it out when she struck the first chord. Hiruma just smirked and aimed the camera at Zoe. Perfect blackmail.

"U-Um . . ." a timid voice started behind Hiruma.

"Hm?" Hiruma turned and looked at the little girl, who couldn't be older that fifteen, who walked up to him. "What?" he asked flatly.

"W-Why are you t-taping, Z-Zoe?" the girl asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. It was obvious that she was terribly shy.

Hiruma just shrugged. "Just taping my girlfriend," he stated. "Who are you anyway?"

The girl looked away. "Carrie Gentry. Zoe's little sister."

"SAY WHAT?!" Hiruma yelled, his eye, and ear, twitching. "DAMN REDNECK!" he yelled the moment the song was over.

*ZOE POV*

I had the biggest shit-eating grin on my face EVER! Nothing could ruin this moment. "DAMN REDNECK!!!" Okay, so I could be wrong.

I glanced to my right to see Hiruma walking over to me, pulling a little blond haired girl behind him. The sudden realization of who the girl was had me screaming. "CARRIE!" I screamed, laying my guitar down and attacking the poor girl. "How's my little sister?"

The girl smiled softly, her brown eyes shining. "I . . . I'm ready to move with you guys to Japan," she stated.

I gaped and embraced her. "YEE-HAW!" I cheered. "FINALLY! ANOTHER GIRL IN THE HOUSE!"

"And mom said that I'm enrolling into demon high as a first year."

My grin turned sadistic. "YEAH! That means I can kill any boy who flirts with you and not get in trouble with the parents! Hehehe . . ."

Carrie sighed. "I swear, you're worse than an older brother!" she then pointed at Hiruma. "And who's he?"

"My boyfriend," I answered easily.

Carrie cocked her head to the side. "How'd you two hook up?"

A full body shiver engulfed me as I slowly remember what happened in the clubhouse. "Uhh . . ." I started. "Let's just say that he found my secret!" The last part of my statement turned into a squeal as Hiruma wrapped an arm around my waist and ran his fingers down my side. "Hiruma! Stop!" I begged, giggling.

He rolled his eyes and stopped, turning me in his arms and kissing me softly. Softly. A word that I'd _**NEVER**_ thought of using to describe Hiruma. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. "Don't you need to finish your songs?"

I growled. "Tease." But then I knew what I was going to do for my revenge. My grin turned sadistic, a bad habit I picked up from Hiruma, and I raced to the stage. I kicked the chair off and played a jagged guitar rift. The student body went crazy. They knew exactly what song it was.

_You know there's a dirty wordNever gonna say it firstNo, it's just a thoughtThat never crosses my mindMaybe in the parking lotBetter bring your friend alongBetter rock togetherThan just one at a timeS is for the simpletyE is for the ecstasyX is just to mark the spot'Cause that's the one you really wantYes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yesNot just a suggestion, if you ask a questionThen it's always yes, yeahI'm loving what you wanna wearI wonder what's up under thereWonder if I'll ever have itUnder my tongueI'll love to try to set you freeI love you all over meLove to hear the sound you makeThe second you're doneS is for the simpletyE is for the ecstasyX is just to mark the spot'Cause that's the one you really wantYes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yesNot just a suggestion, if you ask a questionThen it's always yesYeah, yeah, yeah(Yes)Yeah, yeah, yeahYeah, yeah, yeahYeah, yeahS is for the simpletyE is for the ecstasyX is just to mark the spot'Cause that's the one you really wantYes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yesNot just a suggestion, if you ask a questionThen it's always yes, yeahYes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yesNot just a suggestion, if you ask a questionThen it's always yesYeah, yeah, yeah(Yes)Yeah, yeah, yeahYeah, yeah, yeah(Yes)Yeah, yeahYeah, yeah, yeah(Yes)Yeah, yeah_

Through out the entire song, I watched Hiruma and made sure to sway my hips and put as much sex appeal as possible to this song. I grinned as I watched Hiruma video tape me, a look of lust in his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my waist as someone pulled me towards them, grinding their hips into mine. I looked behind me and seen Lewis Flair grinning down at me. But that grin was quickly wiped off when a bullet went flying past the boy's head, blowing his ball cap clean off his head. Lewis' eyes widened as he looked for the source. He found it quickly. Hiruma's eyes were dead. They held no emotion as eh stalked toward us, a tommy gun resting on his shoulder.

"Fuckin' buzz cut, keep your fuckin' hands off my fuckin' Redneck!" he snarled, placing the barrel of the gun between the country boy's eyes. "Unless you wanna lose the last bit of fuckin' brains you got left."

Lewis held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, man, my bad. But you need to understand that Z's the best sex dancer EVER!" he chuckled.

"Do I look like I'm fuckin' kidding?!" Hiruma growled, all of his teeth showing. And apparently, he wanted to make it clear that the SheDevil belongs to the Devil himself.

Hiruma wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, crashing his lips into mine. He didn't even ask for permission, he **shoved** his tongue into my mouth, memorizing the layout of the inside of my mouth, and savoring the taste. I moaned into the kiss, allowing my fingers to dance through his hair. I felt his lips twitch into a smirk as he pulled back. I whimpered slightly, but the whimper turned into a moan as he dove for my neck. And he didn't dilly-dally around and went right after my weak point. "Hiruma," I gasped.

He chuckled and pulled away to peck my cheek as he whispered in my ear. "You owe me an explanation about that little show of yours." I opened my mouth to answer, but got cut off. "And you owe me the explanation of your sister, and you WILL tell me after your next song." I glared and fixed my guitar, and played a hyped up, low toned guitar rift. This song described me to a tee.

_Oh man, you've gotta watch where you're stepping around here_

_Yeah, I got a friend in New York City_

_He's never heard of Conway Twitty_

_Don't know nothing about grits and greens_

_Never been south of Queens_

_But he flew down here on a business trip_

_I took him honky tonkin' and that was it_

_He took to it like a pig to mud, like a cow to cud_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you're from, you just can't hide it_

_When the band starts banging and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, "Yee-Haw!"_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man, you gotta admit that it's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Nah, you ain't gotta be born out in the sticks_

_With an F-150 and a .30-06_

_Or have a Bubba in the family tree_

_To get on down with me_

_Yeah, Bubba, all you need is an open mind_

_If it fires you up, you gotta let it shine_

_When it feels so right that it can't be wrong_

_Come on, come on, come on, you ain't alone_

_(You ain't alone)_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you're from, you just can't hide it_

_When the band starts playing and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, "Yee-Haw!"_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man, you gotta admit that it's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Come on y'all_

_We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside_

_No matter where you're from, you just can't hide it_

_When the band starts playing and the fiddle saws_

_You can't help but hollering, "Yee-Haw!"_

_When you see them pretty little country queens_

_Man, you gotta admit that it's in them genes_

_Ain't nothing wrong, just getting on your_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

_Hillbilly bone-ba-bone-ba-bone-bone_

"THANK YOU KNOXVILLE! THE SHEDEVIL IS OUT!" I yelled, giving off the peace symbol.

The crowd yelled and cheered, and I was enjoying it, until Hiruma pulled me out to the parking lot. "Let's go," he stated.

"B-But Hiruma!" I say. "We have another half of the ga--"

He cut me off with a kiss. My eyes widened and softly closed. He chuckled in the back of his throat. Then he pulled away. "Your team will win. And _**you**_ owe me an explanation of your sister."

"Uh . . ." I drawled out. "I don't see the big deal about it. She wasn't ready to move so far from home, and was excelling in school, so she moved in with my grandparents on my mom's side." I shrugged. "But now she wants to move to Japan with us. YAY!" I laughed as we made it to the midnight blue pick up truck.

Hiruma climbed in right after me. "But why didn't you inform me about this little Gentry?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and started the engine. "You never asked. And besides, I though you looked me up online," I say, a teasing sound in my voice.

Hiruma growled, making me laugh. "What kinda place you got, Z?" Hiruma suddenly asked.

I nearly drove into a ditch. "What did you just call me?"

"Z. That's what everyone else is calling you," Hiruma stated, shrugging. "Why are you so shocked about it?"

"Well the only things you've ever called me was 'Fuckin' Newbie', 'Damn Redneck,' and 'Fuckin' Redneck,'" I muttered. "Never called me anything else before."

"I'm thinkin' about calling you fuckin' Z," Hiruma muttered.

"Let's just keep it Z. I'm used to that, but I'll still reply to Redneck," I stated.

Hiruma just rolled his eyes. "Just tell me about your fuckin' house, damn it!" he snapped.

I chuckled and checked the road. "Take a look for yourself," I stated, pulling into a driveway and shutting off the engine.

**Hey, if any of you readers are ANY good at drawing, I'd really appreciate it if you'd draw me a picture of Zoe! PLZ! Anyway, comment and message me! ^_^**


	13. The Fallen Hero

**Do I really even need to do this? Oh, well, just to get it out of the flipping way, I do NOT own Eyeshield 21, nor do I own Hiruma, though I wish I did. :P **

**If you've seen the news, then you probably heard about the solider, Matthias Hanson, returning home to Kentucky. This is dedicated to him and his family. I do this because Matt was one of my closest senior friends in school, where he graduated in 2008, when I was freshman. He helped me through the first few rough days of my high school life. So, please be respectful when you comment. Now, some of this is true and some of it isn't. You can decided which is which, I'm not going to explain it. Names have been changed, so has his football info. Only his friends will know the true position and number he was.**

**RIP Matt Hanson. I miss you man.**

**Enjoy the story. ^_^**

**Ch. 13: A Fallen Hero**

The house was, as Jim Carrey would say, B-E-A-Utiful! It was a two story brick house, with white shudders. I missed my American house. "So?" I asked, glancing over at Hiruma in the passenger seat of my truck. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "It's okay."

I laughed. "C'mon, let's go in," I say, climbing out of the truck. Hiruma followed suit. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. "HERE'S JOHNNY!" I yelled, quoting a certain movie.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "Johnny?"

I chuckled. "Yep! Haven't you ever seen _**The Shining**_, with Jack Nicholson?" I asked.

Hiruma grabbed his chin, as if in deep thought. "You talking about that one movie where the guy is out to kill his wife and his son, and ends up in a maze like yard work, chasing his kid?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Hiruma shrugged. "Heard of it. Never seen it though."

"Decent movie though," I murmured. Suddenly, my phone went off. It was Josh. "Hello?"

"WE WON!" he yelled into the phone, rendering me deaf completely in my left ear.

"Good for you," I growled, rubbing my now deaf ear. Suddenly, I hear someone come up to Josh and tell him something. As if someone dropped a crate onto my shoulders, I could feel despair in the air. "Hey, Josh, what's going on?" I asked, immediately knowing something was wrong.

Josh's voice cracked. "You haven't heard yet?" It sounded like he was holding back tears. His voice was deathly serious.

"About . . .?" I asked, kind of afraid to know.

"Jonathon Whitlock?" he asked.

My voice hitched in my throat. He was a senior who graduated a few years ago, when I was merely was a freshman. He was one of my closest friends. My breathing faltered, gaining Hiruma's attention. "What about him?" I asked.

"He's dead."

Those two words made my heart stop and sink into my stomach. Jonathon was basically like an older brother to me, we were that close. Tears stung my eyes. "H-How?" I choked out.

"He was killed in battle in Afghanistan. He was patrolling the streets and got shot in the leg. The bullet struck a main artery and he bled to death."

"What?" I asked, not quite grasping what I was just told.

"He enlisted his junior year, remember?" Josh asked. I nodded, knowing that Josh couldn't see me, but he continued anyway. "Well, forty days ago, they shipped him over. He was killed. The visitation's tonight. You in?" he asked.

"Sure. Can you--"

"We'll be at your place in a few."

"Thanks." And with that, I closed my cell phone. Hiruma glanced down at noticed the tears in my eyes. He reached out and pulled me close. The tears flowed freely now. There was no way in Hell I wasn't going to the visitation tonight. Jonathon was my friend and always thought of others before he thought of himself. Then he graduated when I was a freshman, and I heard he was going into the marines. The day he told me that, I supported him, not wanting to crush his dreams. I cried harder. I wanted him to came back alive, you know? Come back and say, "GOT YA!" or "FOOLED YOU!" or "YOU FELL FOR IT!" Like he just played the biggest prank on us. But that wasn't going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Hiruma finally asked.

I sobbed harder. "He's gone! My closest senior friend is gone!"

Hiruma sighed and softly embraced me. "Hey, it'll be okay," he shushed softly.

"Zoe?" Dai voice suddenly asked, immediately at my side. It wasn't everyday that the SheDevil cried. "What's wrong, sis?"

"DAI!" I sobbed. "Jonathon's gone!"

"You mean Whitlock?" I nodded, remembering how I called him that all the time. "Oh, man, Z, I'm so sorry!"

I sniffed. "Don't. I'm going to the visitation tonight," I say and the moment I do, the doorbell rings. I sighed and went to open the door. There stood all my friends who knew Jonathon.

"Ready?" Josh asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "He coming too?" Josh asked, pointing at Hiruma.

I shrugged and turned to face the Devil. "Are you?"

Hiruma sighed. "Do you think I'd leave my fuckin' girlfriend alone in a funeral home? Tch. I maybe a devil, but I'm not fuckin' heartless!"

"Could've fooled me," Lewis muttered.

All that was heard was the cocking of a gun. I sighed and placed my hand on the barrel of the gun, forcing the barrel to be pointed at the floor. "Hiruma . . . Don't, please," I begged sadly. He just sighs and puts the guns on his person. "Thank you," I say, pulling on his arm, making him follow me outside.

"Tch. Whatever," he scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

Josh looked at me. "Who are you riding with?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

"I'm driving Redneck's truck," Hiruma stated.

Andrew nodded. "Good deal," he murmured. He walked over and pulled me into a side ways hug. "I'm sorry, girl."

I sniffed, but held my own pretty well. "Thanks," I muttered, walking out of the house and climbed into the passenger side of my own truck. Hiruma climbed in right after me. Before he even started the truck, a thought crossed my mine. "You _**CAN**_ drive, right?" I asked.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Duh," he scoffed. "Just tell me how to get there." I nodded as the truck roared to life, and proceeded to give him the directions to the place where I'll see my friend for the last time.

*AT THE FUNERAL HOME*

*HIRUMA POV*

They pulled into the funeral home, and Hiruma knew immediately that this was going to be hard for Zoe. They had the place decked out in patriotic based items. Flags, shirts, marine's everywhere. Oh, boy. Hiruma glanced at his right and noticed that Zoe was fighting, trying to keep her emotions in check. He reached out and pulled her in close to him, comforting her. "It'll be okay, Redneck." Hiruma shocked himself at how easy this was. Usually when people come to him for comfort, it's a last resort, and he'd just push them away. But for this girl, he immediately wanted to comfort her, not push her away.

She whimpered lightly and clung to him, trying to regain her composure. "Oh God!" she exclaimed.

Hiruma sighed again. "C'mon, be strong, Zoe," he soothed, using her full name for the first time.

The girl nodded and took in a shaky breath. "T-Thank you, Yoichi."

"Don't mention it," was his reply. After a few moments of trying to relax, Zoe got out of the truck, followed by Hiruma.

*ZOE'S POV*

I trudged through the parking lot and into the funeral home. The smell hit me like a ton of a bricks. Dear God, I hated the smell. It's the mixture of flowers. I can't stand it, but I bared it all for Jon.

"Hey," Hiruma started. "Wait a second." I paused just as I passed through the door way. I turned and looked at Hiruma, cocking an eyebrow, asking a silent question. "How'd you know him exactly?"

I knew this question was coming. I sighed and looked at Hiruma. "Well, I was a freshman and he was a senior. We both had Spanish class together. But, what sucked was the fact I was the only freshman with no friends in that class. Anyway, we were assigned a project, in groups of two," I say, a smile on my lips.. "But, me being a freshman, I didn't have many sophomores, junior, or senior friends. So, I just sat in the back and waiting until someone said they didn't have a partner . . ." I trailed off, having a flashback while explaining this to Hiruma.

*FLASHBACK*

_*NO ONE POV*_

_The blond and blue haired SheDevil sat in her forth period, in the very back of the class. And boy was she pissed off. Why? Because of the fact that the entire class had a project to do. Yeah, the SheDevil could've blackmailed the teacher to get out of the project, but this was the sole teacher who she had respect for._

_The teacher clapped her hands loudly. Senorita Maria Lopez was her name. "Okay, clase (1), today we have a project to do. I want groups of dos (2), each. Your project is to create a familia (3) to where you're the padres (4), so based on how you two look, how will your ninos (5) look."_

_Zoe sighed and closed her eyes, waiting to hear the famous phrase. "I don't have a partner." Then Zoe would say "Me either" and the kid would shit themselves. Smirking evilly to herself, remembering the last project, Zoe leaned her head back against he wall, her hands in her pocket, going over football plays in her head. Zoe knew that she was Knoxville's secret weapon, and loved using it to her advantage._

_Suddenly, she felt someone tap her shoulder. In a flash, she pulled out a knife and had it against the guy's crotch in a matter of seconds. Then she opened her eyes to see Jonathon Whitlock looking down at her, suddenly afraid for his manhood. She glared. "Need something, pal?" she growled._

_Jonathon mentally rolled his eyes, fearing that if he did it physically he'd turn into a woman fairly quickly. "Uh, yeah. A partner."_

_Shear shock came into the eyes of Zoe. As she removed the blade, she glanced around and noticed seven girls looking at Jonathon with loving eyes. Well, to the teacher, it was looking, but Zoe knew better than that. They were STARING. "Uh, why me?"_

_Jonathon chuckled. "Because I know you'll do your share, not bum it all up on me."_

"_Ah," she says._

_Jonathon laughed and sat down in the empty desk beside her. "So, we have to create a 'familia'," he said in a horrible Spanish accent. Zoe couldn't help but laugh. "How many kids?"_

"_Ninos, Jonathon!" Senorita Lopez corrected._

"_Okay, how many ninos?" he asked_

_Zoe pondered this. "Tres (6)."_

"_Okay. Chicos (7) or Chicas (8)?"_

"_All boys."_

_Jonathon raised an eyebrow. "No girls?" he asked. Usually that's all that a girl would want, a baby girl._

_Zoe shrugged. "Why not? Girls would complain about every little thing and hate football." _**(My character is just saying this. I DO NOT imply this. Don't hate me, or send hate mail! ^^)**

_He looked surprised. "But, Z, you're a girl though and you LOVE football."_

_The girl smiled. "Yeah, but my dad's an NFL coach. Of course I'd love football. But my luck would be, I'd have a little girl who's a total prep and drive me up the wall."_

_Jonathon laughed as Zoe made a disgusted face. "Okay, hair color?" he asked._

_Zoe groaned. "Why does this feel like a fuckin' Biology project instead of a Spanish one?" Jonathon rolled his eyes and asked the question again. "Hm. Well, I'm a blond--"_

"_With blue streaks," Jonathan quickly added, smirking._

_The SheDevil rolled her eyes. "Like I was saying. I'm a blond, and you're hair is a dirty blond. So, two blond and one brunette."_

_Jonathon quickly wrote this down. "Okay, eyes?"_

"_Well," Zoe stated, looking directly into his eyes. "You have icy blue eyes. Very bright, and very pretty by the way." Jonathan blushed. "And what color are mine?" she asked._

_Jonathon blinked. "You don't know?"_

"_Mine are one of three colors, depending on my mood. Blue, green, or grey. Which is it right now?"_

_Jonathon leaned in closely. "Misty green."_

_The SheDevil nodded. "Okay. Each kid will have a different color eye. One will have blue, one green, and the last one grey."_

_Jonathan smiled. "I like it. Names?"_

_Zoe sighed. "Donovan . . . Logan . . . Hm, can't think of a last one. You got one?"_

"_Matthias _**(An extra tribute)**_," Jonathan stated quickly._

_Zoe gaped at him and grinned. "NICE!" she exclaimed and high-fived him. The two spent the entire class time to get their "family" together._

*FLASHBACK END*

*ZOE POV*

I sniffed as I summed up the story. I remembered it as if it was yesterday. "Miss him, huh?" Hiruma asked.

I laughed. "Like I just lost a piece of me. He was my first high school crush, you know."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Scary, I know." I took in a shaky breath. "Did you bring the video camera?"

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "When do I not?"

I ignored his smartass comment. "Start filming."

"You know the team wi--"

"I don't care. Let them see me," I snapped. Hiruma shrugged and pulled out the camera, and pointed it at me. I waved, fresh tears brimming in my eyes. "Hey guys," I murmured softly, sniffing lightly. "You're probably wondering why I'm crying, huh? Well, I just lost one of my bestest friends. He died serving my country, protecting America." Tears flowed down my face.

Hiruma sighed, and pulled me into a warm embrace, taping the rest of the people. "It'll be alright."

"Thanks Hiruma," I sobbed, pulling away and wiping away my hearts. "Let's go see him," I say, dragging Hiruma into the room where they were showing his body. The room was a dull color, a mild brown, with a black casket in the front, an American flag draped across the bottom. Then I noticed that the top part of the casket was open. "Jonathan," I chocked out, letting my feet lead me toward the front of the room. "WHITLOCK!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes.

*HIRUMA POV*

People looked over at Zoe, sympathy coated their eyes. "Oh, the poor dear," one woman whispered.

Hiruma's ears twitched and he glanced to his left to find two elderly old women, gossiping in the back of the room. "What do you mean by 'the poor dear' fuckin' hags?!" Hiruma snapped. No one bad talked his girl.

"Watch your language young sir!" the two women snapped back at him.

"I'll fuckin' talk the way I fuckin' want to, fuckin' hags!" Hiruma yelled.

"YOICHI!" Zoe shrieked. She suddenly appeared in front of Hiruma. "Hey, Aunties!" Zoe stated, glaring at the Devil.

"The hell?! These two bit--"

Zoe slapped her hand over Hiruma's mouth. "Yes, Satan, these two are my aunts."

"ZOE PARKER GENTRY!" the younger hag snapped. "Apologize to this man this instant! We do _**NOT**_ call people Satan!"

"But Aunt Ashley!" Zoe whined. "He IS Satan! He's the Devil of Deimon High School!" Zoe defended. Most people would be offended, but Hiruma took that as a compliment.

"Deimon High School?" the other woman asked.

"My new high school, Aunt Shirley!" Zoe beamed, showing her Deimon pride.

"You're attending a school called Deimon High School?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah, and I'm the Wide Receiver/Cornerback/back up Quarterback of the football team!" Zoe grinned.

"WHAT?!" the two women shrieked. Hiruma's sensitive ears twitched painfully.

"Calm down!" Zoe snapped. "Mom and dad support me!" Suddenly, Ashley's eyes teared up. "Ashley?"

"Wide Receiver? That's your position?" Zoe nodded. "Number thirteen?" Ashley asked.

"How the fuck do you know that?!" Hiruma growled.

Zoe sighed. "That's Jonathan's place and number." Hiruma just sighed and embraced her again.

"BOY! Who the hell do you think you are, hugging my niece?!" Shirley demanded.

"HER BOYFRIEND!" Hiruma snapped. "And my name's Yoichi Hiruma!"

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You heard him, Ashley. He's my boyfriend. C'mon, Hiruma, and bring the camera," Zoe ordered.

"Right," Hiruma said smugly, allowing the SheDevil to drag him away.

*ZOE POV*

I couldn't believe what I just did. I stood up to my family on my mom's side of the family, who dispised my dad's family, who resides in Texas. Shit. "UGH! I CAN'T BELIVE I DID THAT!" I exclaimed.

Hiruma cackled. "That was impressive, Damn Redneck." I scoffed and walked up to the casket. Swiftly, I snatched the camera from Hiruma's hand and began recording. The black screen suddenly clicked on, and Jonathan was on the screen.

"Excuse me," a rough voice started. I mentally jumped out of my skin, but physically stayed calm. I turned to see a marine standing behind me. "Are you Zoe Gentry?" he asked.

I smiled. "That's me."

The marine smiled softly. "My name's Dennis Jackson. I was assigned to escort Jonathon's body home." The marine, Dennis, chuckled. "He always talked about a girl in his Spanish class who everyone feared. The DareDevil, AKA--"

"SheDevil," I filled in, laughing. "It's a pleasure to meet."

"Like wise, ma'am. And Whitlock told me to give this to you," he said, pulling out a marine co. flag with this name signed. And he also pulled out a letter. "This too."

"Thanks."

He tipped his hat. "Not a problem," Dennis said, smiling.

I smirked. "Say a few words to my pals back in Japan," I say, holding up the camera.

Denis laughed and waved at the camera. "Hi." Then he looked up at me. "Is it a specific group of friends?"

I smiled. "The Football Club!" I grinned. Dennis' eyes lit up. "You play? Jonathan said that you played as his replacement."

"Yeah. I play Wide Receiver on the Deimon Devil Bats," I said with pride. "But I also play Fullback, Quarterback, and Cornerback."

Dennis walked up to me and clamped my shoulder. "He'd be so proud of you." My breathing hitched. Dennis smiled. "Open the letter."

I did as I was told and inside was a photo of me and Jonathon. Right before he was deployed. He was in his uniform and I was grinning, wearing his old high school ball cap on my head. I still have that hat too. Then a glitter caught my eye, inside of the envelope. I reached in and pulled out a chain necklace with his class ring on it, with mine right beside his. I had given it to him for luck. Tears stung my eyes. "Oh, Jon," I say sadly. I unclasp the necklace and removed my ring, putting it on my right hand. "Hiruma?" I asked, holding up the necklace.

The necklace was snapped out of my hands. "Turn," Hiruma ordered, eyeing the ring.

I smiled hear tingly. I turned around my back toward Hiruma and lifted up my hair. I felt the nimble fingers dancing across the back of my neck. Swiftly, he clasped the necklace together. I took in a sharp breath. Dear God! The chain was COLD! But, it was Jonathon's, so I didn't care. I turned and smiled at Hiruma. "Thanks."

"Tch. Whatever." Hiruma turned and walked back to the entrance of the funeral home. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I finished the video taping, and darted out to my truck. I climbed in and sat there looking at the envelope in my hand. "You going to read the letter?" Hiruma suddenly asked. I sighed and pulled out the letter.

"Hey, SheDevil,

If you got this, then I guess didn't make it back, huh? I'm sorry that you have to read this, but you need to know that I was happy being your friend and I don't want you dwelling on the past. Do you hear me? Because when I'm up in Heaven, and I figure out that you're depressed about me leaving, I WILL come down and haunt you. Hehe. Thanks for being there for me. Later.

Jonathon Whitlock."

I sniffed as I read the letter and made sure that I will _**NEVER**_ forget Jonathan Whitlock.

**Thanks for reading! Translations:**

**1. Clase: Class**

**2. Dos: Two**

**3. Familia: Family**

**4. Padres: Parents**

**5. Niño's: Children**

**6. Tres: Three**

**7. Chico's: Boys**

**8. Chica's: Girls**


	14. New News

**Okay, so all of you peoples know, I do not own Eyeshield 21, nor Hiruma (DAMN IT!) I only own my OC and her family and friend, and her father's football team. NOR DO I OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS I MENTION!**

**NOTE: Sorry that I haven't wrote in a long time. Hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Ch. 14: New News**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

*LATER*

Hiruma just pulled into the driveway of my house. "Hey, fuckin' Z?"

"What Devil?"

"When the hell are we going back?" he demanded.

"Hm. If everything goes right, Monday."

"WHAT?!" Hiruma shouted.

I laughed. "Calm down. It's only three days."

"Three days I could be using torturing the fuckin' shrimps!" Hiruma snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Aw, don't be a baby." Hiruma just scoffed, making me chuckle. "C'mon!" I say, dragging him up the walkway. I open the door and was immediately body slammed to the ground, "SHIT!" I yelled as my head collided with the stone porch.

An eruption of laughter echoed in the house. "Z's down!" a painfully familiar voice rung out. Jordan Reynolds. 'Member him? On the team? Yeah, him.

"JORDAN! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I screamed, throwing the said lineman completely off me.

He grinned down at me. "Oh, I thought you'd like being on the bottom . . ." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"PERVERTED FOOTBALL PLAYER!" I screamed. He laughed as he got up and helped me to my feet. "So, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, following Reynolds into the living room, where the rest of the team was located.

"Well . . ." Axel voiced up. "We _**WERE**_ gonna keep it a secret, but . . ."

Chase cut him off. "HELLO JAPAN!" he yelled.

Everyone was quiet, until . . . "INSANE LINEMAN SAY WHAT?!" I screamed. No! This couldn't be happening to me. No. My dad's team is NOT coming to Japan with me. Just tell me that there's secret cameras everywhere, and someone's about to jump out and scream, "GOTCHA!"

The entire team grinned, sealing the deal. I was dead. "Yep. Sunday, we have a big game, so pack up. We gotta leave tonight!" Eli stated.

I gaped, then turned to look up at Hiruma. "C'mon, let me show you something," I say, walking up the stairwell. Hiruma followed obediently, which shocked me, and walked into my old bedroom.

*HIRUMA POV*

Holy hell. That's the only way to describe Zoe's room. It was a deep purple color with wrestler posters, and NFL posters, everywhere. "You like?" she asked.

Hiruma shrugged. "It's okay." And the next thing Hiruma knew, he was knocked to the ground by something.

*ZOE POV*

"ROXXI! ACE! CHANCE! MANNING! COOTER! GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at my five dogs. Roxxi and Ace were my two, full grown, German Sheppard. Chance was my pit bull. Manning was the Doberman Pinscher. And finally, Cooter was the family bloodhound. They're all basically mine. The said dogs quickly got off Hiruma, who was glaring at me. "Need help?" I asked.

He growled and got himself up and wiped at his uniform, knocking off invisible dust. "Why the fuck did they tackle me?"

I gave him a lopsided grin. "Because they're trained to attack anyone who enters my room if it's not me or a member of my family." Hiruma just rolled his eyes. I walked over to my open door and yelled, innocently, "DADDY!"

"What?!" came the reply from downstairs.

"Can we, pretty please, take my pets with us?" I asked, my voice unreasonably sweet.

"Get them in the carriers!" was the last thing said of the matter.

"YES!" I squealed, throwing my fists into the air. "Roxxi, Ace, Chance, Manning, and Cooter!" I stated, getting their attention. "Downstairs and into the kennels. NOW!" I ordered. The five dogs raced down the stairs.

"Hey, Redneck, whaddya need me for?" Hiruma asked.

I grinned. "To help me get all my posters down, silly!" I stated, waving my hands around, emphasizing my point. Hiruma looked around and instantly glared at me. I grinned as I looked around my room. They were mainly wrestling posters. Randy Orton, John Cena, Legacy, Cryme Tyme, Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy covered my room. But the few football ones I had were of my father's team. And the best thing? They're all signed. "Please Hiruma?" I asked.

"Whatever," he sighed.

"Ah, don't be like that, my wittle demon!" I cooed. Hiruma rolled his eyes and reached out, gently touching a strand of my hair and placed it behind my hear. My body racked in shivers as his fingers brushed against my cheek. I took in a shaky breath. I closed my eyes and sighed. I loved these little moments we had. Those rare little moments when Hiruma lets the barriers down and allows a softer side of himself to come out.

"ZOE!" a voice called out, scaring the shit out of me. Then it dawned on me who it was. My sister.

"WHAT CARRIE?!" I snapped, pretty pissed how my moment with Hiruma was just ruined.

"Can you come here and help me?" she pleaded.

I looked up at Hiruma. "Sorry," I muttered, walking across the hall from my bedroom into my little sisters. "What?" I asked when I opened the door. The sight was pretty funny. Carrie is one of those people with _**MAJOR**_ OCD. But right now, her things were scattered EVERYWHERE!!!! "Whaddya doing?" I asked, laughing.

She pointed innocently at her suitcase. "Help." I rolled my eyes and helped her. "So . . ." she trailed off.

"So what?" I asked.

"What's the team like? Your new team I mean."

I shrugged. "Decent. You gonna hang after practice again?"

Carrie shrugged. "Thinking about it. It was fun last time!"

I nodded. Suddenly, my phone, which was laying on her dresser, went off. "Carrie, could you get that?"

*NO ONE POV*

"Sure!" she answered. She picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"KONICHIWA, ZOE!" a Japanese voice answered. It was right then and there that Carrie thanked God that her parents forced her to take Japanese. The next phrase flowed through the speaker as if English was spoken. "Oh, wow! Voices do change over the phone!" a guy's voice states.

Carrie laughed, and responded in Japanese. "No, this is her sister, Carrie. Can I help you?"

"Uh." The guy sounded nervous. "Yeah, just tell her that it's Monta."

"Hold on. YO! Z!"

"What?!" Zoe replied.

"Some guy named Monta is wanting you!"

Zoe suddenly appeared in front of the girl. "Hand it over." Carrie tossed the phone into Zoe's open palm. "'Sup?" Zoe asked into the phone the moment it hit her hand.

*ZOE'S POV*

"Zoe?" Monta asked.'

"Speaking," I replied, picking up clothing. "What do you need, monkey boy?"

"When are you and Hiruma coming home?" he asked. A beat of silence went until, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MONKEY?!"

I laughed. "Anyway, Hiruma and I are getting ready to head back tonight.

"Really?" Monta screamed so loudly, I had hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, and I got a surprise for you guys!" I grinned evilly.

A low gasp came on the other end of the line. "What kind?!" he asked, reminding me of a little begging kid at Christmas time.

I chuckled. "You'll see soon enough."

"YO!" Axel called out. "GENTRY!"

"WHAT?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You seen my pants?" he asked.

"Which ones?" I asked, laughing.

"The black faded ones, with two bleach stains that look two crescent moons!" Axel described.

"They're in the dryer, you big lug!"

"I knew there was a reason why I love you!" Axel retorted.'

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Monta screamed. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIRUMA!"

I laughed again. "No, Monta, I'm talking to my dad's team. Stupid Monkey. And what idiot would cheat on Hiruma?" I asked, "I don't want to die. I do that and I won't see my dad's ream making it to the finals!"

"Your dad's team?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Didn't I tell you?" His silence was the only answer I got. "'Kay, guess not. My dad's a couch of a famous NFL team."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"

"I told Hiruma," I stated. "And how do you think I play so well, and able to do Hiruma's practice with ease?"

"Thought you were inhuman," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever . . . Later Monkey," I say, hanging up the phone.

"Oi! Redneck!" Hiruma called out. "Who was that?"

"Fuckin' Monkey!" I called back, using Hiruma's nickname. I walked back into my room. "Okay, Carrie's packed, you're packed, and I'm packed. And lastly, my babies are in the kennels. We're good," I stated.

Hiruma just rolled his eyes, one of his many habits. I smirked and yawned greatly. "Tired?" he questioned. I didn't even bother trying to hide the obvious answer. I just nodded my head. For the umpteenth time, he rolled his eyes. "C'mere Redneck," he ordered. I didn't even bother arguing. I walked over to the little couch in my room, which Hiruma was sitting, and plopped down beside him. Hiruma put his arm around my shoulder and forced me to lay down, only to me finding the most comfortable position, with my head resting in his lap. I yawned greatly again and sighed in content, falling asleep quickly.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma looked down at the girl who fell asleep in his lap. He reached down and pushed the, now streaked green and blond, hair out of her face. A soft knock came to Zoe's door. "Come in," Hiruma said, slightly distracted.

The door opened to reveal the SheDevil's sister, Carrie. "Sorry, Z, but here's yo--" Carrie stopped mid-sentence when she seen Zoe asleep on Hiruma's lap. "Wow, she's never done that before."

"What do you mean, Damn Brat?" Hiruma snapped.

Carrie smiled. "She never trusts a guy this quickly. How long have you two know each other?"

Hiruma honestly had to think about it, and holy shit! He met her fuckin' Wednesday, and now it's fuckin' Friday. And Hiruma's in fuckin' love. LOVE! Shit. "We met Wednesday," he stated.

Carrie's eyes widened slightly and smiled gently. "You're lucky, Yoi--"

"Hiruma," he growled softly. "Only Redneck calls me by my first name."

Carrie smiled softly. "Of course. You're lucky, Hiruma. Usually it takes her months before she's this comfortable." And with that the girl left the room. "Oh! Here. Tell Z, here's her hair dye." Carrie lays the jar down. From where Hiruma was, he could see the color. Army green. He laughed.

*ZOE POV*

I awoke to Hiruma's laugh. I yawned and raised up. "Yoichi?" I asked, mid-yawn. "What's so funny?"

"Army green?" he asked, pointing at the box on my dresser.

I finally clucked in my head. "My tribute to Jonathon," I say smiling. "Will you help me with it?"

Hiruma shrugged. "Why not?"

I smiled. "Good."

*ONE HOUR LATER*

I looked in the mirror and was quite happy with the results. My blond hair now had army green streaks going through it. "Love it." I laughed. "Thanks, Hiruma!"

"Hn," was his only response. He reached out and tugged on a strand of now green hair. "Hm, it really makes your eyes pop."

I blushed. "H-Hiruma?"

He chuckled. "Hold still, Damn Redneck," he ordered, leaning in. He stopped just centimeters away from my lips. I felt his warm, intoxicating breath on my face. A daze came over me. Hiruma smiled sadistically. Is it weird that I find that grin attractive? But when have I ever been sane? The correct answer is: _**NEVER**_!

"Hi-ru-ma!" I whined. "Don't tease!"

Hiruma cackled and kissed me full out on the mouth. A familiar sensation racked my body as I grew warmth from the kiss. Dear God. Can this Devil kiss! His lips moved against mine roughly. He demanded dominance and I didn't care to give it to him.

He pulled away and a slight mew left my lips. "We might want to stop," Hiruma warned.

"Why?" I whimpered, leaning back for another kiss.

He moved his head back to where I can't kiss him. "You'll see," Hiruma grinned as he pushed me away and laid down on the couch, leaving me to sit on the bed.

Right when I started to say something Dai busted into my room. I went from sad to pissed in a millisecond. "DAI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Turn on your TV! NOW!" he begged.

I rolled my eyes and turned on the television. "OH MY GOD! IT'S GLEE!" I exclaimed. It was my favorite episode. It's episode eleven, where Quinn Fabray was singing 'Papa Don't Preach'. I grabbed my brush and began to sing along with the show.

"Papa I know you're going to be upset

'Cause I was always your little girl

But you should know by now,

I'm not a baby.

You always taught me right from wrong

I need your help, Daddy, please be strong

I maybe young at heart

But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about

The one you said I could do without

We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe -- Please

Papa don't preach

I'm in trouble deep

Papa don't preach

I've been losing sleep

But I made up my mind

I'm keeping my baby, oh

I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm . . ."

I twirled around, only to see Hiruma videotaping me. My face burned red. "HIRUMA!" I squeaked.

"Kekeke," he chuckled. "What?"

"Why are you taping me?" I demanded. He shrugged and grinned up at me. I sighed. "Why do I even bother with you?!"

"Don't know," he replied.

I sighed. "When do you know anything?"

Hiruma's eyes flashed dangerously. "Fuckin' Twin, get out of here. NOW!"

"Shit!" Dai exclaimed, running out.

I stiffened. "Hiruma," I say in a stern voice.

"Yeah?" he asked, shutting down the camera.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled.

He grinned and lunged at me, kissing me roughly. My eyes widened before I kissed back just as roughly. He smirked into the kiss and licked my bottom lip, asking the silent question again. This time, I decided to be a little more resistant. I refused his entry. Hiruma growled deeply and brought his hands up to my waist and moved his hands up and down my waist, earning a full out moan from me, but I still kept my mouth shut. Hiruma then bit down on my bottom lip. I yelped and felt Hiruma's tongue invade my mouth. I mentally rolled my eyes at his actions, and moved my tongue to meet his. We battled for dominance, which he easily won. He explored my mouth for sometime before I got tired of him having all the fun, and quickly decided that Hiruma needed a taste of his own medicine. I moved my tongue to where I bypassed his and explored his mouth. I explored every little crevice in his mouth and allowed my tongue to glide over hit teeth. Without thinking, I raked my tongue across the tip nipping my tongue.

Gasping, I jumped back slightly and stuck out my tongue and seen bright red, and I tasted blood. "Dammit," I growled. I collected all the blood in my mouth and went into my bathroom, spitting out the blood into the sink. I walked back out and glared at Hiruma. "Ever think about filing your fuckin' teeth?' I growled.

Hiruma chuckled and licked his teeth, tasting my blood. "Nope."

I glared. "Bastard."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and walked over to me and embraced me. "Watch your language," he mockingly chided.

I turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at Hiruma. "You're kidding me, right? You, Yoichi Hiruma, are telling me to watch my language? When you're the one who gives people names consisting of the words 'Damn' and 'Fuckin''? And then calling them something insulting? I asked. Hiruma just rolled his eyes, and leaned down, putting his forehead against mine, his grey-green eyes looking deeply into mine. I sighed and decided to take a big step. "I love you, Yoichi."

**NOTICE! IF YOU CAN DRAW AND HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT, PLZ I BEG OF YOU, DRAW ME A PICTURE OF ZOE AND HIRUMA TOGETHER! PLZ! IF YOU ARE, EMAIL ME AT TRIGGS2011YAHOO(DOT)COM**


	15. Arrival and a Surprised Call

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN EYESHIELD 21 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JUST MY OC ZOE AND HER FAMILY! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY THING RELATED TO THE WWE WRESTLING!**

**Dedicated to Utaria and beezleneffFTW, my faithful reviewers!**

**Enjoy**

**Ch. 15: Arrival and a Surprised Call**

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma stood there shell-shocked. This girl, that he's only known for about three or four days just told him that she loved him. "Fuckin' Z--"

Zoe cut him off. "Don't worry, Yoichi, I'm not expecting you to say anything. I just wanted you to kn--"

Hiruma pressed his lips against mine, passionately. Zoe immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against hers. "Fuckin' love you too."

*ZOE POV*

I gaped at this. Hiruma just said he loved me in his own twisted way. I smiled greatly and kissed him again. "Good," I say. "Had me worried for a minute there."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Finish packing." And with that, he left my room, a smirk on his face.

I stood there in shock, then yelled down the stairway, "WONDERFUL WAY FOR RUINING THE MOMENT, YOICHI!" Hiruma's laugh echoed down the stairs.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

I finally finished packing my three suitcase and we all went to the airport and boarded the private jet. I got into my seat and relaxed until I was drugged out of my seat. And being pulled to the back of the jet, after take off. "What the hell, Duncan?"

"Royal Rumble," was all that he brute said.

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelled. I then kicked out of his grasp and hauled ass to the couch in the back of the jet. I jumped and landed between my father and Hiruma. "Let the blood pour!" I cheered, grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"I'm taking that Duncan told you what we're watching," Kai asked.

"Shut up. I wanna see Randy Orton kick everyone's ass! GO AGE OF ORTON!" I yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Boo on Orton."

I lunged and tackled Kai. "Don't diss my boy!" I snapped.

Chase grinned wickedly. "Hunter is going to kick Randy's ass into next week."

Hiruma watched with great interest as I growled at the man sitting in front of me. "Okay," I murmured. "Let's make a bet. I bed Orton will win and kick Triple H's ass." I fished out my wallet. "Fifty bucks." I threw the bill down on the table. By now, Hiruma's got the camera set up and running.

"You're on. I'm putting forty on Hunter," Kai states.

"Twenty on Rey Mysterio," Chase put in.

My dad, Paul, fished out his wallet. "Ten on Undertaker."

"Daddy!" I whined. "You're against me!"

"Sorry, Darlin', but I have to look at the facts," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You're money," I replied, shrugging.

"Hey," Axel asked. "Who's going to win, Undertaker or Shawn Michaels at Wrestle Mania Twenty-Five?"

"Shawn," I answered without a thought.

"You gonna bet?" he asked.

"Yeah, ten on Shawn and ten on 'Taker," I say.

"NO FAIR!" Axel yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't count out 'Taker. 'Member the fight between him and Big Show at Cyber Sunday?" I asked.

"True, but you're counting out Hunter?" Blake and Eli asked.

"Yeah, he lost a multiple times. 'Taker just lost a couple matches and those were to Shawn. So, ha!" I announced.

"Oh, shut up," Xander stated.

"NEVER!" I grinned.

*AFTER ROYAL RUMBLE!*

"OH!" I cheered as Randy threw Triple H over the ropes. "PAY UP!" I got one hundred and twenty dollars from the bet. "Yeah! Never bet with a SheDevil," I grinned, counting my money.

Hiruma cackled and threw an arm around my shoulders. "That's my little gambler! Kekeke!"

I grinned. "Yep." And I walked to my seat and prepared for the rest of the flight. The Royal Rumble was two hours long. We still have a way to go. I pulled out the paper I swiped out of my dad's pocket. It was the Tiger's game list. I knitted my eyebrows together. "Dad!" I called out. "You cheeky bastard!"

He busted out laughing. "You figured it out that there's no game Sunday?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Why in the blue hell did ya'll lie to me?!"

"AW!" Xavior whined.

"We were hoping to keep it a surprise!" Jordan murmured.

"Keep what a surprise?" I demanded.

Suddenly, dad's phone goes off. "Hello? Yes, sir. On our way right now. Uh, sir, there's one person I need you to run this by." Paul then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, Zoe Gentry correct?" a male's voice asked.

"Uh-huh," I answered uneasily.

"This is WWE chairman, Vince McMahon, and I asked your father, Tennessee Tiger Coach Paul Gentry, to be the host of Monday Night RAW, live from Japan!"

I gaped at nothing, not believing what I was hearing. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

Vince laughed. "Nope. And I got one person who'd like to speak to you right now."

The sound of the phone being handed to another person was heard. "Zoe?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes?" I say, knowing I heard this voice before.

"This is your favorite superstar, Randy Orton speaking."

My mouth fell open. "Oh. My. God!"

Randy laughed. "Yeah, and your dad tells me that you play football. What position?"

I swallowed the large gulp in my throat. "Wide Receiver, Cornerback, Fullback, and replacement Quarterback."

"Wow, your plate's kinda full, huh?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Hey, can you hang on a sec?"

"Sure," he said, a grin in his voice.

"Hiruma, when's the next game?" I asked in English.

"Sunday," he answered.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed.

His sadistic grin spread on his face. "No. I knew about this little arrangement. Kekeke."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Randy, um, would you like to come to one of my games?" I asked, innocently. "We have one this Sunday. Also, we have practice tomorrow."

"I'd love too. And how about I bring Legacy too?"

"OF COURSE!" I squealed.

Randy laughed. "What number are you?"

I smiled. "Thirteen. I should be easy to see, since I'm the sole girl on the team."

Randy laughed again, a deep throaty laugh. It's a kind of laugh that would melt any woman's soul. "Okay. See ya."

"Bye." I hung up. I looked up at my dad. "OH MY GOD!" I squealed. "Randy's coming to my first game! Who are we playing?"

Hiruma shrugged. "Just some punks who believe you and I won't be back in Japan in time for this game."

"WHO?!" I snapped, wanting to know the name of the team. Not caring about the life story.

"Tsume Academy," he answered.

"Who?" I asked, never hearing the school before. Hiruma just rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Z."

"Yeah, Logan?" I asked.

"You mind if we come?"

I grinned. "The more, the better. Oh, and can you guys do me a favor?"

Keaton's eye's narrowed. "Who do you want dead?"

I laughed. "Nothing like that." I looked up. "My team needs to be whipped into shape. How about a little bit of NFLHT?"

"The what?" Hiruma asked.

"National Football League Hell Training," the Tennessee Tigers stated, shuddering.

"Coach Gentry is a pro at NFLHT," Chase stated.

I smirked. "And don't forget me. The co-captain!" I looked over at my dad. "Please, daddy!"

Paul smiled. "Of course, darlin'."

"YAY!" I cheered followed by a yawn. "I'm getting some sleep. Gotta be ready for the game Sunday, and NFLHT tomorrow."

*FEW HOURS LATER*

I'm suddenly being yelled at to wake up. I bolted up. "WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? HOW?" I blabbed.

Chase rolled his eyes as Phoenix talked. "We're landing in a few. Get dress, your boyfriend's getting pissed!"

I yawned. "Why?"

"Because we're waking you up."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And he's mad because . . .?"

"He wanted you to get a little more sleep," Logan says, walking up behind Phoenix.

"FUCKING TIGER! LET HER SLEEP DAMMIT!" Hiruma yelled.

I laughed and got up. "It's okay, Yoichi, we're landing in a few minutes anyway."

Hiruma walked into the room, looking ready to kill, or shoot, anything that moved. "I told you, Fucking Tiger, to let her fuckin' sleep!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag full of clothes. I walked up to Hiruma and pecked his cheek. "Calm down, please Yoichi." And with that, I went into the little bathroom to change.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma watched Zoe walk into the bathroom and turned to glare at the football players. Yesterday was hard for her, seeing her friend in a fucking casket. Hiruma wanted her to sleep as long as she could to get all of her energy back. But what's done is done. Suddenly, a whistle drew his attention back to the bathroom door. He raised an eyebrow. Holy Shit. She was now wearing a skin tight, WWE Legacy T-Shirt. It was black with three men going across the chest. Hiruma recognized the three men. Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. On her head was a black bandana with barbed wire going through it. She also had on a pair of jeans that looked like they lost a fight with scissors. There were holes that covered these jeans. And to finish the look, she had on black steel toed boots.

Hiruma grinned. "You getting all dolled up for me?

"No," Zoe responded. "If I wanted to get dolled up, you'd accuse me of being an imposter."

Hiruma's eyes brow raised. "Really?"

Zoe grinned. "Yep!" She grinned. "You'd believe I was a prep."

Suddenly, a bell went off, followed by the pilot. "We're beginning our decent, so if you will, please get in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

*ZOE POV*

I got to my seat and hooked myself all up. The plane began its slow decent back to Earth in a different place. But I'm finally back home. Back to Deimon, Japan. The plane landed and I all but darted off the plane, feeling warm air on my face. "ZOE!" a voice yelled at me.

I turned. "Yeah, dad?"

"Your uncle David sent you something!" he yelled. "Go behind the station!"

"Okay! Hiruma! Let's go!" I ordered, racing behind the airport. When I seen what the present was, I screamed.


	16. NFLHT

**WAZZUP PEOPLE?! I hope ya'll know this by now, I do not own Eyeshield 21 or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Zoe and her family, and team. Also, I do not own anyone from the WWE.**

**Enjoy**

**Ch. 16: NFLHT**

Oh my God. It's here. IT'S HERE! You're probably wondering what the presents were, huh? Don't lie. You were. One was my pickup truck, and the other present was my motorcycle. Well, it was my racing one. It has an eagle ripping out of an American flag that runs down the length of the bike. But my other motorcycle, the one that on my grandparents land in Texas, was the most bad ass bike out there. It's the one with the ripped Confederate Flag on it. That bike was my weekend rider. "YEE-HAW!" I cheered, running over to the truck with the bike strapped down in the back.

Hiruma let out a low whistle. "Nice, Redneck. But . . ." he whipped out two AK47's and shot at my feet. "LET'S GET TO FUCKING PRACTICE!"

I laughed. "Sure. But let's take my stuff home."

Hiruma rolled his eyes and climbed into the truck. "Which we taking to practice?"

"My bike," I said, without hesitation. "I haven't rode it in a while." Hiruma only nodded as I pulled out of the airport. I weaved through traffic as I rushed home. Once there, I unloaded the motorcycle and admired it. "I'm off to practice, dad! Be there in ten minutes, with the team in tow!"

"Right," he replied.

I straddled the bike and handed Hiruma a helmet. "Want one?" He just shook his head no. I shrugged, and threw the helmet into the back of my pickup. "Hop on." Hiruma climbed on and wrapped his arms around my waist as I sped off to scare my local team.

*DEVIL BATS POV*

Sena and Monta were practicing on the field like there was no tomorrow. Hiruma and Zoe were coming back sometime today, and Zoe said something about a surprise for the team. And she's called the SheDevil, thanks from the files Hiruma brought up. So, a surprise from her might mean death for the Bats. Suddenly . . .

"YEE-HAW!!!!"

"YA-HA!!!!!"

The first shout shocked the Devil Bats, leaving them to wonder who exactly made the shout. But the second one had them shitting in their pants. The Devil, and his girlfriend were back. Suddenly, a motorcycle appeared in front of the school and jumped over the gate.

*ZOE POV*

I jumped the gate. Good God, this was too easy. The school needs higher gates if they want to keep some people I know out. Hiruma just laughed manically as we hit the ground and skidded. I immediately slammed on the breaks and killed the engine. I flashed the peace sign. "'Sup guys!"

"Zoe?" Sena asked, noticing my new hair style. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" I grinned.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!" Monta yelled.

My eyes glinted in sadness. "A tribute to a friend of mine who died in war." Then I raised my head, and grinned. "I'll tell ya'll later! He told me I can't be sad or he'd come and haunt me!"

"How's that?" Sena asked, confused.

"In a letter he wrote," I stated, still grinning. "So, how you guys doing?"

"Pretty good," Jumonji stated. "But, Z, what's this surprise that you told Monkey Boy over there?"

I smirked. "I'm gonna teach ya'll NFLHT."

"Huh?"

"Huh?!"

"HUUUH?!"

I laughed. "I met your English counterparts, huh brothers!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU! **WE'RE NOT BROTHERS**!" they exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, NFLHT is National Football League Hell Training." They all swallowed deeply. They knew they were in deep shit. And people says the Devil Bats are dumb. "And Hiruma's training is just a walk in the fuckin' park compared to what hell I'm about to put you through."

"What?!" Sena squeaked.

"Yeah. My old man and his team will help me whip ya'll into shape!" I stated.

"Yep!" I cheered. "So, who's ready to meet the team?" No answer. "GOOD! They should be here any minute!" Suddenly, a green bus with a black and white tiger slashing down the side of the bus pulls up outside the school gates. "AH! THEY'RE HERE!" I say, running to the gates as the guys started to get off the bus.

*DEMION DEVIL BATS POV*

Holy fuckin' shit! These guys were huge! And Zoe's going right up to them and hugging them, laughing all the while! "Is she wanting us to train with THEM?!" Sena exclaimed.

"THEY'LL KILL US!" Monta whined.

"B-But this training c-could make us stronger!" Kurita tried to point out. But it wasn't really boosting the teams spirit.

*ZOE POV*

"Hi guys!" I greeted.

Axel grinned. "'Sup?"

I rolled my eyes. "Guys! Meet my team! The Deimon Devil Bats!" I say.

Kai looked at the Devil Bats. "You're kidding!" he laughed. "This is your team?!" He laughed again.

I growled. "DUNN! I want ten laps! On the double." Kai just stood there, shocked. "Did I stutter?! I DON'T FUCKIN' THINK SO! GET RUNNING!" I snapped. Kai snapped to it then. "My team! Take a knee!" I ordered. All the professionals went down to one knee, while the Devil Bats watched.

*DEMION DEVIL BATS POV*

And her the Devil Bats thought no one was as bad as Hiruma when it came to training, but they were dead wrong. Zoe Gentry was just like Hiruma. Dear God. They're dead. "What are we going to do?!" Kuroki yelled.

Togano shrugged. "Have to bear through it, I guess."

"Yeah, I mean, we've been dealing with Hiruma for months now. So, I'm sure we could make it through this. I mean, what could possibly happen?" Monta asked.

"MONTA!" Zoe screamed.

"You had to ask," Jumonji muttered.

Monta's face paled. "Y-Yes, Zoe? I-I mean, ma'am?"

"FRONT AND CENTER!" Monta sprinted up to where Zoe was. "Okay, Monta, I'm having Eli, my quarterback, throw you a ball. See if you can catch it. Can you do that?"

Monta beamed. "CATCH MAX!"

Zoe smiled. "Atta boy. OKAY ELI! LET 'ER RIP!"

Monta seen a broad shouldered, yet lean muscular man getting ready to throw the ball. He chucked it. *I GOT IT!* Monta yelled in his head. He _**WAS**_ going to catch this ball. Suddenly, right when he was about to catch the ball, Monta was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see Zoe standing there, prepared to catch the ball. He was about to snap, asking her what the hell her problem was, but then he actually seen her catch the ball.

When the ball collided into Zoe's body, Zoe's feet scraped the grass and she fell back onto her ass. She jumped up, fire in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL, ELI?! HE'S A BLOODY FUCKIN' ROOKIE! DON'T USE THE SNIPER YET!" she snapped.

"The Sniper?" Monta asked, mainly to himself.

Hiruma walked up behind the monkey-related boy and rested his gun against his shoulder. "The Sniper is the best known throw in the entire NFL history. The secret of this intense throw is known by the Tennessee Tiger's quarterback, Eli Lewis. The throw is so powerful, that if it hits you right above where your heart is in your chest, it will stop your heart," Hiruma explains calmly. "You're lucky, fuckin' monkey. Damn Redneck saved your damned life."

Monta's eyes widened, as the realization kicked in. But then he thought deeply. "Hiruma, how many people can use The Sniper?" he asked as the team swarmed around him and Hiruma.

"Only two. Fuckin' Tiger, and Fuckin' Z."

*ZOE POV*

Oh dear God! Hiruma just told them I could do the technique, The Sniper. I was suddenly surrounded by the Devil Bats. "ZOE! You've got to use that throw in our next game!" Monta yelled.

"I CAN'T!" I answered.

Monta pouted. "Why not?"

"Who could catch it?! HUH?!" I snapped. "I had to catch it before it killed you!" I stated. "I'm the only non-professional who can catch it and not get killed!"

"Can't you teach me?" Monta asked, not seeing the seriousness of this.

"Not by the next game on Sunday," I said meekly.

"Well," Jumonji started. "Couldn't you just teach Hiruma the throw. Either Eli or you?"

"Hm. Well, Hiruma already had a pretty nice, and powerful, throw." I sighed. It's worth a shot. I two fingered whistled and pointed at Eli. "LEWIS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Eli asked when he reached us.

"You 'nd I are gonna teach Hiruma The Sniper," I stated.

"Got it."

"Now, the rest of you guys, find the person playing the same position as you and train with them! AND I MEAN NFLHT STYLE!"

"YES MA'AM!" the Tigers chorused.

Deep down in my heart, I felt a little bad for the Devil Bats. But that feeling left as quickly as it came. I put on my football helmet. I was no longer Zoe Gentry. I was Zoe Gentry, the Wide Receiver. I was in Football Mode.


	17. The Sniper

**GOOD GOD PEOPLE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I **_**DO NOT**_**, I REPEAT, **_**DO NOT**_** OWN EYESHIELD 21, OR HIRUMA! Just Zoe and her family, and her father's team. Also, I do not own anything dealing with the WWE.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Ch. 17: The Sniper**

"Ready, Hiruma?" I asked, standing behind him. I was there in case something went badly wrong and I had to catch the ball instead.

"Kekeke, yes. But if I'm throwing, why am I catching, Damn Redneck?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "When you learn to catch The Sniper, then launching it will be easier."

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Okay, fuckin' American!"

"HEY!" I snapped, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"I MENT HIM!" Hiruma snapped right back at me. "THROW THE DAMN THING!" Eli shrugged and chucked the ball has hard as he possibly could. I thought I had to step in and catch the ball again, but Hiruma put his arms around and successfully caught the ball. "YA-HA!" he cheered.

*TIGERS POV*

"Holy shit," Chase murmured. He couldn't believe it. A guy just caught Eli's Sniper without Zoe's help.

"What is it Chase?" Xander asked.

"Z's boyfriend just caught the Sniper."

Xander's eyes widened. "Devil boy?" he asked, and answered by Chase nodding. "Dayum. It's been a while since someone caught it without going to the hospital."

"No kidding," Chase murmured. "Our little sister found a keeper."

"No doubt about that."

*ZOE POV*

I tackled Hiruma to the ground and into a hug. "YEAH! YOU DID IT YOICHI!"

Hiruma laughed. "Did you ever doubt me Redneck?"

I rolled my eyes, and smacked the back of his head. "Idiot. Don't get cocky. You might've learned how to catch the Sniper, but you haven't learned to throw it." I grinned. "ELI! He's all yours!"

"Got it!" Eli states. "Just be the catcher, Z!"

"Right!" I looked up at Hiruma and smiled. "Go over to Eli. I'll catch while you throw."

Hiruma nodded and jogged over to Eli. The pro gave Hiruma the pep talk. Yeah, like he needed that! Apparently, my boyfriend thought the same way. "GET ON WITH IT, FUCKING QUARTERBACK!" Hiruma snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Eli snapped.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Everybody on the Deimon Devil Bats team, with the exception of me, was laying on the ground panting. Even Hiruma was tired, but at he only had his hands on his knees. "Aw, c'mon guys, it's not that bad," I murmured.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!" Kuroki yelled. "That was ruthless!"

Logan walked up. "Not really. That's the easiest routine we have."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Logan. This is just a morning exercise compared what dad's made you guys and me go through."

"BUT YOU'RE A DEMON!" Sena yells.

Hiruma puts his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, but she's my demon," he cackled.

I blushed. "Hiruma!" I whined, pushing him away. He just cackled more and kept his arm on my waist. My phone suddenly went off to my anonymous ringtone. East Bound and Down. I flipped open my phone. "Zoe speaking.

"Hey," a southern voice states. "It's Ted DiBiase."

I stopped breathing. "Uh, hi!" I chuckled. "What can I do for ya?" I asked, in English.

"Well, Randy said you're training today and have a game Sunday. So, I'm guessing you're training tomorrow, right?" Ted asked, his southern voice deep.

"Yep! Hey, hold on a sec," I say. I looked up at Hiruma. "We done for today?" I asked.

"Not even fuckin' close, Redneck!" Hiruma grinned.

I sighed. "Hey, Mr. DiBi--"

"Ted. Call me Ted or Teddy."

"Right. Um, hey, Ted, I gotta get back to trai--"

"Sorry for cutting you off again, Zoe," Ted stated. "But, would you mind having an audience?"

My mouth fell open. "Uh, sure! _**I**_ don't mind. But, I have to ask my captain." I looked at my boyfriend/captain. "Please, Hiruma?"

Hiruma just rolled his eyes. "Do what the fuck ever you want."

I grinned. "Yee-haw!" I cheered. "Hey, Ted, it's good. You can come!"

"Really? Your coach is cool with it?"

"Yep!" I grinned. "Who's all with you?"

"GUYS!" Ted shouted. "I need names!"

"Orton!" Randy Orton.

"Rhodes!" Cody Runnels, Rhodes on stage.

"Cena!" John Cena.

"Jeff H." Jeff Hardy.

"Mizanin!" Mike Mizanin, AKA The Miz.

"And me," Ted states.

I laughed. "Okay. Head to Deimon High."

"How will I know it's the right high school?" Ted asked.

"Listen for people screaming for mercy and gunfire. If you hear that, you have the right school. But if you hear laughter of children, you've gone too far," I stated.

There was silence on the other line. "Do I even want to know?"

"The captain's form of training."

"Kind of extreme, ain't it?" Randy asked. Apparently, I was on speaker.

"Not really," I stated. "You have to remember who my dad is. He created NFLHT."

*WRESTLER'S POV*

"National Football League what?" Mike asked.

"NFT Hell Training," Zoe says.

Suddenly, gunshots rung out in the back ground, clearly heard through the phone. "Get back to training, fuckin' Redneck!" a male's voice yelled.

"BITE ME!" Zoe yelled.

"WHAT?!" the voice yelled.

"You heard me---AHH!" Zoe shrieked as more shots were fired.

"Should we be worried?" Jeff asked.

Randy, the driver, shrugged. "Zoe?"

"Yeah?" she asked over the roar of the bullets.

"Should we be concerned?" he asked.

Zoe laughed. "Naw, we do this all the time . . . HIRUMA!" she snapped. "OUIT SHOOTING AT MY FEET!" she yelled. "Hey, guys, I gotta go!" Then a click.

"Are we really going there?" John asked. "That guy seems worse than Vince."

"Yeah, we're going."

*ZOE POV*

"STAY AWAY FROM ME HIRUMA!" I screamed as Hiruma cornered me in the clubhouse. After I hung up, I darted to the clubhouse, hoping Hiruma would just give up. HA! That's just wishful thinking. Hiruma just smirked and stalked over to me. "HIRUMA!"

He smirked and continued to walk up to me. "What?" he asked when he was right in front of me.

"Get away," I growled, knowing he was planning something devious. He walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my head. His face still had the smirk. He was cocky, like he knew he was going to win. And I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What are you doing?"

He grinned. "You challenged me."

My eye twitched. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and leaned down to my neck. "Kekeke," he chuckled, his warm breath on my neck. "You said, 'Bite me,'. That sounds like a challenge to me." My blood ran cold as his lips touched my neck. I moaned as he drug his lips to the junction where my neck and shoulder connected. My breathing hitched as he kissed and sucked at the weak point. He then brandished his teeth and bit down on the spot. I mewed as he licked the now sore spot. He trialed his evil tongue up the side of my neck and up to under my chin.

"H-Hiruma," I moaned.

"Still want to fuckin' challenge me?" he asked, his face still in the crook of my neck.

I smirked. "If I'm going to get attention like this from you, then possibly."

"Really?" he asked, his tongue flicking out to lick at my neck at every other letter.

"Probably," I moaned.

Hiruma pulled back. "But what if I did this?" he asked, dragging his hand up and down my sides.

I knew exactly what he was implying. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

Hiruma cackled and dipped his hands up under my shirt and allowed his pointy fingers to traces my ribcage. He traced little circles all around my stomach and ribs. And to add to the tickle hell I was in, his touches were feather light, which drove me insane. "Do you think those kind of threats affect me?"

"No," I giggled. "But it makes me feel better." I giggled again as he continued to trace random shapes on my sensitive flesh. I grabbed his hands. "Stop, Yoichi, before the team comes to investigate my disappearance."

"You think I fuckin' care?" he asked. "And do you think they'd come in here with me in here?"

He had a point. Damn. "I mean Mamori, you dumbass," I snickered.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname I called him. "Fuckin' manager would be more worried about fuckin' shrimp than you Damn redneck."

I glowered at him. "You make me feel loved."

He just rolled his eyes again at me. "Whatever," he growled and walked to the door. "Now, let's go. The fuckin' wrestlers will be here soon."

"RIGHT!" I cheered.

**Question. Do you guys think that Zoe is a mary-sue? If you think so, review. I opened the anonymous review for you guys to say what you want. **


	18. Hypermobility

**C'mon people, I've been over this. I, sadly, do not own Eyeshield 21, nor do I own the characters. (I WANT HIRUMA! T-T) Nor do I own anything associated with the WWE.**

**Okay, I'm going to use a common disability that everyone knows about. Hypermobility. Now, I know you're thinking, "What the hell?" Think double jointed. There you go. On with the story.**

**Ch. 18: Hypermobility. It sucks.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

I walk out of the clubhouse a smile on my face. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Monta screamed, running up to me and embracing me. Acting like I just returned from the battlefield in war.

"Yeah, I'm alive. So what?" I asked, not sure why he was so panicked.

"Because you insulted Hiruma, and he locked you two in the clubhouse! We thought you'd be dead!" Monta exclaimed. He then looked at my neck. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"YOUR NECK?"

"Oh, Hiruma bit me," I say, nonchalant. "It's no BFD."

Sena cocked his head to the side, imitating a confused puppy. He's as innocent as one. "It means, that me being locked in a room with Hiruma is no big fucking deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?" Monta screamed. "ARE YOU INSANE? HE BIT YOU!"

I looked at Monta and grinned sadistically. Yep. I'm hanging out with my boyfriend too much. "And who's to say that I didn't enjoy it, monkey boy?"

He blushed at how blunt I was and looked away. Sena just sighed out of aspiration. "Hey, Zoe, who's on your shirt anyway? They look kinda familiar."

"Hm?" I asked. I had to look down to remember which my shirt I was wearing. "Oh! It's my Legacy T-shirt."

"Legacy?" Sena asked, confused.

I paled. "You don't know who Legacy is?" Sena just shook his head as his answer. "You've been deprived, son," I muttered.

Suddenly, a black hummer pulled up to the school gates. And then you heard it . . . "Is this the right place, Teddy?" a voice asked.

"Don't know, Jeff. I don't hear gunfi--"

"_**YA-HA**_!" Hiruma shouted, shooting into the air. "Oi! Fuckin' Z! The fuckin' wrestler's are here!"

"I know you damn demon!" I snapped.

Hiruma's eye and ear twitched. "THEN GO AND GREET THEM FUCKING REDNECK!" he yelled, bullets peppering after my feet.

I jumped and headed towards the school gates. "I'm going!" I snapped again. "Stupid, demonic demon," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Hiruma asked, a gun cocking again.

"NOTHING!" And with that, I dashed to the gate. I waved at the hummer as the door's opened. One-by-one, Randy Orton, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Ted "Teddy" DiBiase, Cody "Rhodes" Runnels, and The Miz came out. "Hey, guys!" All the guys looked up to see me at the gate.

"Hey, Zoe, right?" John asked.

"Yep! How'd ya know?" I asked, a big goofy grin on my face.

Cody smirked. "First off, you're a girl, that's kinda obvious. Second, you're at a school on a Friday afternoon, not at the mall. And to add to it, you're in a football uniform. Thirdly, I believe the Deimon High School mascot is a bat, since that's what animal is on your jersey shoulder pads."

I smirked. "Heh, you're smarter than they give you credit for, Rhodes. Nice deduction. You're right, except it's a Devil Bat."

Cody rolled his eyes. "You gonna invite us in?"

I blushed slightly at the embarrassment and opened the gate. "Sure. Come on in!"

Ted smiled, showing off that country-boy-next-door charm of his. "Thank ya," he says.

"Okay, wreslters, meet the Deimon Devil Bats!" I announced.

"Howdy, the name's Ted DiBiase."

"Sup? I'm John Cena."

"Hey, I'm Randy Orton."

"Hi, Cody Runnels."

"WAZZUP! I'm the Miz, and I'm AWESOME!" (I had to do it!)

"Pleasure. Jeff Hardy."

Each of the wrestlers flowed with Japanese. Holy Shit. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU COULD SPEAK THIS LANGUAGE?" I snapped in Japanese.

Jeff laughed. "Zoe, you have to understand that we wrestlers travel all over the world. So, Vince has forced us to learn different languages."

"Ah. Well, I'm Zoe, obviously," I grinned. I turned to look at my team. "Time for introductions!"

"I'm Sena. Hello," the brunette says shyly.

"CALL ME MONTA! MAX!"

"Jumonji."

"Kuroki."

"Togano."

"Kurita! It's a p-pleasure t-to meet you!"

"I'm Mamori, the manager," the female manager says shyly.

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled evilly. "Hiruma."

Randy grinned like he just solved a puzzle. He pointed at Hiruma. "You're the captain."

Hiruma's smirk turned into an evil grin. "How'd you guess, damn wrestler?"

"I remember that laugh from when I was talking to Zoe," Randy states.

"So, who are you playing against?" Cody asked.

I shrugged. "Just some punk school that I've never heard of before."

"And we have training to do, so . . ." Hiruma trailed off, ducking his head slightly. Suddenly, his head snapped back up, a large evil grin on his face, with all his teeth showing. "GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK FUCKING TEAM!"

"YES SIR!"

*RANDY ORTON'S POV*

Randy watched in amazement at the goodness of this high school team. This training was vigorous compared to what he's seen in the NFL. The players, except for Hiruma, were tight. Their muscles needed loosening up, badly. Especially Zoe. Randy immediately realized what was wrong with her when she was practicing catching. "YO!" Randy called out.

"What do you want, Fucking Viper?" Hiruma snapped, using Randy's ring name.

"Your team's too tight. They players need to relax more," Ted answered.

"So, what do you suggest?" Zoe asked, massaging her right shoulder with her left hand.

"C'mere," Randy says. Zoe walked up to him. "Sit down." Zoe did as she was told. Randy reached out and rubbed her shoulders.

"GAH!" Zoe jumped as Randy hit a pressure point on her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing, Viper?" Hiruma snapped, pulling out a tommy gun.

Zoe held up her hand. "No! GAH! It feels wonderful!" she murmured.

"You have Hypermobility," Randy states, hitting another pressure point. Zoe nodded her answer.

Jumonji walks over. "What's Hypermobility?"

"It's just high tensions in your muscles," Randy stated.

*ZOE POV*

Randy's touch was wonderful. He knew exactly where to hit. "Randy . . . How do you know where to hit?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I have it too."

I jumped up from the chair. "AND YOU'RE WRESTLING WITH HYPERMOBILITY?"

Randy laughed. "It's not as bad as it used to be."

Monta came up. "What's so bad about wrestling with Hypermobility."

"Hiru--"

"On it," the demon responded, clicking on the laptop. Suddenly, a video popped up on Hiruma's screen. It was a video of Randy and Mark Callaway, AKA The Undertaker.

"Okay, so, how . . . ?" Kuroki asked.

"Watch," I snapped, remembering exactly when I watched this.

"Oh God, I remember this," Randy murmured, rubbing his shoulder.

On the screen, Randy fell to the mat and pounded his fists into the mat, making it clear that he was pissed off. He went for an RKO, his best finisher. But before he could do the finisher, 'Taker grabbed Randy's neck and throws him to the mat with a choke slam.

"Ow . . ." Monta moaned, seeing the contact.

I looked over at my idol, Randy, noticing he was rubbing his shoulder. I sighed. "Shirt off, and put your ass down, now," I ordered.

Randy complied and removed his shirt. Mamori blushed deeply. I just rolled my eyes and rubbed the superstars shoulders. He groaned and leaned into my touch. "Good God! You're better than the paramedics."

I smirked. "Yeah, I have to do it to Axel, a guy on my dad's team, every now and then. He has the worst case I've seen with it on my dad's team."

"Ah," Randy murmured.

"I just got an awesome idea!" John states.

"What?"

"Why don't you give your teammates a massage before a big game?"

"Fuck. That," I growled.

"Why not?" Jeff asks.

"I don't do massages just for the hell of it," I stated, letting go of Randy's shoulder's. "I only do it to people who have Hypermobility, like me."

"DAMN REDNECK!" Hiruma snapped. Everyone flinched at the volume of Hiruma's voice. He's pissed.

"Yeah?"

"Clubhouse. Now," he growled. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble . . . Again.


	19. WHAT!

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, ya'll know the procedure. I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters. This story is just done for fun and for the pleasure of my faithful readers. I also don't one anything from the WWE.**

**It's kind of just a filler chapter! ^_^ But there's a big surprise at the end.**

**Ch. 19: WHAT?**

Hiruma stalked up to the clubhouse, and waited for me. When I got close, he walked in and silently told me to come in after him. After I walked in, I closed the door. "So, Hiruma, what is you want to talk to me abo-"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he snapped.

I gulped and plopped down on the bench. "H-Hiruma?" I whimpered.

"What the hell Zoe?" he snapped at me again. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you had fuckin' Hypermobility?"

I took in a deep breath. "Because I didn't want to be held back," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"If you had known I had it, you would've held me back, giving me the easy shit, Yoichi! I want to give it my all." I closed my eyes. "Even my dad wanted to hold me back when they said I had Hypermobility. And it's a slight case. The doctor says my back and shoulders just get sore after a while. It's not severe. A good massage and I'm good to go."

Hiruma sighed, and came over to me, standing behind me. He brought his hands up to my neck and shoulders and rubbed my neck. Oh. My. God. He was better than Randy. I moaned as his thumbs pressed right in between my shoulder blades. "You should've told me, fuckin' Z."

"But would you have let me play?" I asked.

"Depends. God, Z! What made your back so fuckin' stiff?"

I chuckled at this. "Catching that damn Sniper. It fucks me up every single time I catch it. But it's no big deal."

Suddenly, Hiruma's head went into the crook of my neck. "You have no idea how much that bastard pissed me the fuck off."

I looked down at his bleached blond hair. It brushed against my cheek. It felt surprisingly soft, and I loved the way it felt against my skin. "Who?" I asked.

"The fuckin' Viper," he growled.

I cocked an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

"Because, the Viper put his fuckin' hands on you," Hiruma states. "You're mine now, Zoe. No other damn man will harm you. Got that, Fuckin' Z?" I blushed at just how blunt this demon could be. He turned his head to look deeply into my eyes with those green-grey eyes of his. Hiruma leaned up to where his lips were against my ear. "Hey, Z . . . Do you know you're blushing?"

"GAH! HIRUMA!" I screamed loudly. "YOU'RE A FUCKING DEMON!"

"Kekeke!" he cackled as he ran out the door, with me right behind him.

*DEVIL BATS POV*

The Tennessee Tigers, the Devil Bats, and the wrestlers just heard Zoe yelling at the Devil Bats captain. That's never a good thing around here. It's going to be a very long day of training.

*TWO HOURS LATER; ZOE POV*

Everyone is resting on the ground, panting. "Okay, fuckin' team, we're done for the day."

"THANK YOU GOD!" Monta yells, pumping his fist into the air.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not a big deal, Monta. We still have practice tomorrow for our big game Sunday. Remember?"

He cried anime tears. "Why must you always shoot me down, Zoe?"

"That's Hiruma's part, not mine," I retorted quickly.

"Kekeke, she's right, fuckin' monkey."

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm a girl, so of course I'm right. It's in my DNA structure."

Hiruma shook his head. "Whatever."

Something that Carrie told me earlier clicked in my head. "Hey, we're having a cookout over at my place," I announced. "Who's in?" Everyone's hand shot up. I looked at my phone and looked at the time. Four twenty. Wow, Hiruma let us out a bit ea- *HE FUCKING KNEW!* I growled in my mind. But I chuckled to myself and shook it off. "Be at my place at five. Later guys," I say walking to my bike. I revved the engine and hauled ass out of the school gates and to my house. I reached my destination in minutes, a new record. I parked in the garage, next to my truck. I flung my red and black duffel back over my shoulder and walked into the house. "I'm home!" I announced loudly.

"Hey there, pumpkin!" my dad greeted normally.

I grinned. "Hey dad. I invited the team to the cookout. That okay?" I asked.

"Of course, darlin'," my dad grinned, patting my back. Bad decision.

"DAD!" I hissed.

Paul's face struck in reorganization at what he just did. "Oh, baby. I'm sorry." When he hit my back, he hit me square in the shoulder blades, where my Hypermobility is the worse.

"It's fine, dad. I'm just gonna take a dip in the pool to relax, okay?" I asked, wincing slightly.

His eyes softened. "Sure, Z," he allowed.

I grinned. "THANK YOU DADDY!" And with that, I ran into the bathroom, with bathing suit in hand, and quickly changed. It was a simple one. A one piece with skull and crossbones designs all down the suit. And no one skull looked the same. I all but ran to the pool. I opened the sliding glass door, after ramming into it face first . . . Again. I ran and dove into the twelve foot deep pool. "YEE-HAW!"

*HIURMA POV*

Hiruma watched as Zoe hauled ass out of the school gates, and burned rubber down the interstate. He chuckled to himself as he went to the clubhouse and removed his padding, and changed quickly into his black T-shirt and black jeans. He then strapped his AK-47 to his back and walked down the street. Fuck going straight home just to turn around and head to the Redneck's house. He was going straight to the Gentry residence. He arrived there in about twenty minutes. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Zoe's mother, Janet, opened the door. "Oh! Hiruma! You're early."

Hiruma smirked. "Hope that's not a problem."

Janet smiled. "No, dear. It's not a problem at all."

Hiruma glanced around the house, or what he could see. And what he saw, was no Zoe. "Where's Redneck?" he asked, well, more like demanded.

"Redneck? Oh! Zoe! She's outback in the pool at the moment if you wish to see her," Janet states.

Hiruma just grinned evilly and walked to the backyard, only to see Zoe relaxing in the pool, floating on her back. Hiruma's grin went crazy by now. He chuckled to himself. "Comfy there, damn Redneck." God, it felt better to call her by her regular nickname. Curse parents and their "no cussing in the house." Well, fuck that.

"AH!" Zoe screamed, going under the water. "YOU SON-OF-A-BI-Hiruma?" the blond and green haired girl shrieked. She stood up, or floated up, in the pool and stared at the blond demon with a gun strapped to his back.

*ZOE POV*

I looked at Hiruma watched me in the water with a smirk on his face. *Why did mom let him in, and _**NOT**_ question him why the hell he had a fucking gun strapped to his back!* I then thought about what I just said in my mind. *Great! Now I'm fucking thinking like him! GAH! HIRUMA GET OUT OF MY HEAD!* I looked back up at the demon. "What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Kekeke. Just got here early," he explained. "What's the point of heading home, when I'll just have to come back, fuckin' Z?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, what was I thinking?" I muttered sarcastically as I rolled my shoulders and popped my neck.

Hiruma quickly took notice of this and glared at me. "Fuckin' Z, get out of the water."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the boss?"

Hiruma growled. "SINCE WE STARTED FUCKING DATING! NOW GET OUT!"

"Why?"

He sighed. There's no way he was going to win this argument. "Your fucking Hypermobility is acting up. I'll meet you in your room ," he states as he walked back into the house.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma went into the house and climbed up the three flights of stairs to the third floor which was one entire room. Zoe's bedroom. The evil demon walked around the room to see what secrets and blackmail he could dig up. He quickly seen a box pushed into the far corner of the room. Labeled, "Pictures." Hiruma grinned sadistically and opened the box as if a hyper kid on Christmas. The first photo he pulled out was of Zoe when she was thirteen, smiling widely, singing the National Anthem for an NFL game. Hiruma smirked and shook his head as he picked up another picture. This one was of Zoe at some school dance at her old school. Suddenly, something clicked in the back of Hiruma's head. "MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!" Hiruma yelled.

"What?" Zoe asked, standing in the doorway, a towel covering her face as she dried her hair.

Hiruma just grinned. "I hope you have a dress for tomorrow night."

Zoe pulled the towel off her head and cocked an eyebrow at the demon sitting on her bed. "Why? Is there something important happening tomorrow?" she asked, slightly scared to know.

"Kekeke . . . Fuckin' prom."

**If you have any suggestions of what songs should be played at the prom, please review or message me and tell me what you thing.**


	20. MOVIE!

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21 nor it's characters. Just my OC and her family and her father's team. I also don't own NONE of the movie that I mention, and describe. All my info came from IMDB(dot)com!**

**Ch. 20: MOVIE!**

*ZOE POV*

I glared at the evil blond demon currently sitting on my bed. "SAY WHAT?" I screamed.

"Did you not hear me the first time, fuckin' Z? Prom's tomorrow night."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me you're only kidding." Hiruma just shook his head, that damned smirk of his plastered on his face. "GOD! I hope that dress still fits."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You actually own a dress?" He was slightly shocked at this little tidbit of information.

I looked at him skeptically. "Of course I do. I _**AM**_ after all. But it's not your usual dress. I'll go try it on," I say, walking into the walk-in closet and picked up a box and walked into the private bathroom.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma sat on Zoe's bed and fell back so he was laying down, his arms folded behind his head s he popped his gum. So, his girlfriend actually owned a dress. That alone shocked the hell out of him. He closed his eyes and thought back at their little relationship. It was something else. "Are you fucking done yet?" he snapped.

"Shut it, you damn demon!" Zoe yelled back.

Hiruma just chuckled. He would never admit it aloud, but he loved making her annoyed. He loved it because he knew Zoe would get annoyed, but never pissed up. And one little kiss would fix everything. "How about now?" he asked. He didn't get a response. "FUCKING REDNECK!" he snapped.

"I'M COMING!" the SheDevil snapped back, opening the door. "You like it?"

*Holy Shit,* was the only coherent thought in Hiruma's head.

Zoe was in a black skin tight, strapless dress with a red dragon circling around the dress. The head began at the neckline and the body circled down until the tail ended at the end of the dress, which came to Zoe's knees. "Hiruma?" Zoe asked. He just stared. She walked over and sat on his knee, pecking his cheek lightly.

This snapped him out of his little daze. He looked at the dress again. "Damn, Redneck," he said, but it wasn't an insult. If anything, it was a compliment.

"That's the closest thing I'm going to get to 'I like it', huh?" Zoe muttered, giggling to herself.

Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Now." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "Go get back into your clothes and I'll massage your back again. Your shoulders are twitching again."

Zoe's eyes sparkled as she hauled ass back into the bathroom to change. "Okay!" she cheered on her way.

*ZOE POV*

I changed into a black tank top and jean shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. "Get on with the massage," I demanded.

"Demanding much, huh, Redneck?" Hiruma asked, getting behind me on the bed. He spread his legs apart and pulled me close to him. He then hit's the pressure points that caused my shoulders to relax immensely.

"GOD! Hiruma!" I groaned. "You're doing perfectly!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Hiruma chuckled. "The damn brats are here." I sighed and started to get up from the bed, until Hiruma wrapped a hand around my waist. "Where do you think you're fucking going?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, going downstairs to be a good host?"

Hiruma rolled his eyes and massaged my back again. "Your mother will get the damn door."

I just nodded and leaned back against his chest. "Okay."

*JUMONJI POV*

The leader of the pathetic, spineless group walked up in front of this house. The SheDevil's house. Jumonji just rung the doorbell, while the rest of the team stood behind him, scared to death. Suddenly, a petite, dark-headed woman answered the door. She actually looked nice, she's not Zoe. "Yes?"

"Uh, Zoe, invited us over for a cookout," Jumonji stated.

"Ah! Yes! Well, I'm her mother. The food isn't quite ready yet," the woman, Zoe's mother, stated. "But Zoe's up in her room. You can head on up there. Her room's the attic."

"ATTIC?" Monta and Sena yelled, shell-shocked.

"Yes, dears, because the attic is so big that Zoe claimed it as her bedroom the minute she saw it," Zoe's mother explained. "Go up this flight of stairs, and up the next flight at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sena thanked. Jumonji rolled his eyes at Sena's formality. It was sickening at some times. He walked up the two flights of stairs. When he gets up to Zoe's door, he heard something very strange. Something he _**DIDN'T**_ want to hear.

"Oh, God! Hiruma! Not so fucking hard! Oh, oh yeah! Right there. Hmmm. Hiruma, when did you get so good at thi-AH! YES RIGHT THERE!" Zoe moaned.

"Damn, fuckin' Z, you're muscles are so fucking tight!"

Jumonji's face burned bright red as he stood outside the door, debating whether or not to open the door. "Hey, Jumonji? What are you waiting for?" Monta asked, grabbing the door handle.

"NO! WAIT!" Jumonji exclaimed, finally snapping out of his daze.

Monta raised an eyebrow. "Why?" And with that, he opened the door. "Hiruma's just massaging Zoe's back."

"Wait-What?" Jumonji asked, looking in to see himself.

Sena raised an eyebrow. "What did you think they were doing Jumonji?"

"He thought we were having sex."

*ZOE POV*

I heard everything that went on outside my door, and decided to answer Sena's question. "He thought we were having sex."

Sena blushed and looked at Jumonji. "Why did you think that, Jumonji?"

Jumonji's face was beet red. "You should've heard them," he growled.

"And you should've had your mind out of the fuckin' gutter!" Hiruma snapped.

"Oh, and practice will be cut short tomorrow," I stated.

Hiruma's ear and eye twitched. Suddenly, the Devil Bats were afraid. "Says who, fuckin' Redneck?"

I glanced up at him. "Me. Since _**PROM**_ is tomorrow, I'm calling practice for just an hour."

"ONE FUCKING HOUR?" Hiruma snapped, pulling out a sniper rifle.

The team paled, while I just rolled my eyes. I leaned up against him, where my head was in the crook of his neck, and whispered in his ear, "Yes, and if you want to see me in that dress longer, you'll have to make do with just an hour of practice. I'll make it worth your wild."

Hiruma smirked evilly, and looked at the team. "Fine. One hour of practice. At 5:30 in the fuckin' morning. Got it, damn team?"

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"WHAT?" the guys snapped.'

"Hey," I growled. "I got you guys out of a four-to-five hour practice. Getting up early is completely worth it."

"True," Monta stated, rubbing his chin. "That would be better, MAX!"

Suddenly, a voice called from downstairs. "FOOD'S READY!"

My ears perked up at this, and I rushed downstairs before the thought could even set in the team's brain. "I CALL DIBS ON THE MEDIUM RARE STEAK!"

"If you can get it first, Z!" Arashi challenged as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

I glared at my twin brothers and Carrie. I smirked and jumped the railing. I got to the table first. "GOT IT!" I cheered, grabbing my plate and got the steak I craved, along with mash potatoes, baked beans, hot dog, and two rolls.

"Not fair!" Carrie whined.

"First come, first serve! So, go cry me a bloody river!" I snapped, biting into the steak.

"You're a bitch!" Dai snapped.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I yelled back.

*DEMION DEVIL BATS POV*

The team stood there, shocked as Zoe and her family devoured their food. "Should we be worried?" Monta asked.

Sena gulped. "No idea."

Zoe looked up at the team, a eyebrow raised. "Uh, are you guys going to eat?"

"Um . . ." Sena drew a blank, unknowing what to say.

"Come on guys," Zoe groaned. "We don't bite." Slowly the team sat down and experienced the regular Gentry family dinner night.

*LATER; ZOE POV*

"MOVIE!" I screamed, flopping down onto the couch.

Dai and Arashi rolled their matching blue eyes. Watching as I flipped through the videos in the cabinet beside the couch. "What are we watching this time?"

"Freddy Vs. Jason, or the first Nightmare on Elm Street, or Jennifer's Body," I say, reading off the list.

"Why horror?" the twins asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street it is!" I say.

"Wait, which one?" Carrie asked.

"1984 version. The very first one," I say.

"Well, we're out!" my three siblings say. I just rolled my eyes, and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

The film opens with a bizarre sequence where we see an unidentified man, visible only by his hands, creating a strange weapon. A glove with four sharp knives for fingers.

Tina, a young girl in a nightgown, is rushing down ominous alleyways filled with steam and shadows. The bizarre man suddenly lunges at her, brandishing the glove. Tina screams, and bolts upright in her bed. The entire episode was a nightmare. Tina's mother comes into her bedroom, alerted by the screams, and notices that Tina's nightgown is slashed near her stomach. The cuts are similar to what would be made with the glove from the dream.

Tina meets her friends at school the next morning. Her boyfriend Rod, her best friend Nancy, and Nancy's boyfriend, Glen was the little messed up group she called friends. Nancy and Tina quickly discover that they have both had the same nightmare, and although Glen and Rod try and hide the fact, they seem to have been having nightmares, too. That night, Nancy and Glen decide to stay with Tina, because her mother has gone out of town.

I scoffed as I tossed popcorn into my mouth. "Tsk. Typical movie dilemma. Girl gets scared, parents leave town, friends stay over, and someone goes bye-bye."

Sena's eyes widened. "W-Who's going to say good-bye?"

I looked at the young running back. "You mean which person's gonna bite the dust?" Sena nodded. "The sucky bitch that you don't know anything about," I say.

"So-"

I cut Sena off quickly. "SHUT UP!"

Back in the movie, Rod shows up later and frightens the three teenagers by making strange sounds in the back yard and then jumping out at Glen. After a mini-argument, Rod and Tina go upstairs to have sex, while Nancy and Glen sleep separately downstairs, being moral support for Tina.

I sighed. "I'm telling you guys, them sexual teenage hormones will kill you."As all of them fall asleep, strange things began to occur. The wall over Nancy's bed seems to lose its form, and the shape of a human figure loomed over her. Nancy doesn't see the figure, her eyes closed in half-sleep. When she awakens, the form disappeared.

I glanced to my left where Sena was sitting. He was shaking like a bloody leaf. "What's wrong, shrimp? Ya scared?" I asked.

"W-What what that?" he stuttered.

"Can't you tell? He's the killer. Don't you know the old song?" Sena shook his head. I sighed again. "It goes: 'One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, Better lock your door. Five, Six, Get your Crucifix. Seven, Eight, Stay up late. Nine, Ten . . . Never sleep again.' And the song is based on the old story."

Hiruma paused the movie. "Inform us, Redneck."

I sighed. "You guys are not seriously telling me that you've never heard of Freddy Krueger." Silence was my only answer. "Fred Krueger was a guy who loved children. Literally. He loved to see them suffer. He made this special glove that was used to torture the children on Elm Street in Springwood. The glove was leather with four, about five inch long blades on each finger. Anyway, they charged Krueger with the child murders, but the judge signed the wrong line and Krueger was set free. Basically the parents on Elm Street got pissed. So the parents found Krueger's old hideout, an old abandoned boiler room, and torched the place killing Krueger," I explained.

"But, if he's dead, how's he still killing?" Jumonji asked.

"Let me finish. Well, years went by and children on Elm Street suddenly started having these weird dreams. Apparently, Freddy came back in people's dreams and killed them. That's the story," I say. I snatched the remote back from Hiruma. "Back to the movie!"

In the room where Tina and Rod are sleeping, Tina is awakened by noises at the window; someone is in the back yard hurling small rocks at the glass. Tina knows this is the culprit who has been trying to frighten her, and she goes downstairs to confront whoever the person is. When she ventures out into the back yard, a phantom voice lures her into the alley. "Tina . . . Tina . . ." It's the same voice from her dream. She is startled when a goat suddenly lurches into the alley. Finally, her stalker emerges. He's a man in a fedora, a dirty red and green striped sweater, and the deadly glove with knives for fingers. Freddy Krueger. He taunts Tina by laughing at her and whispering her name. He walks towards her with his arms stretching further than humanly possible, spanning the entire alley, blocking any escape. Tina retreats into her back yard and Freddy leaps out from behind a tree, after Tina passes by. Then Tina looks back at him, he slices off his own fingers and strangely colored blood spurts out. Freddy just cackles evilly. Tina tries to make it into her back door, but the man grabs her, and she struggles with him.

"I though you said he was only in dreams!" Monta exclaimed, confused.

"JUST WATCH, DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, we see Tina in bed, next to Rod, trashing around. She had been dreaming the entire encounter with Freddy. Only it seems that the man is actually under the covers with her. Rod awakens and pulls off the covers. He can only see Tina, but she is being manipulated by some unseen force. Suddenly, her stomach is sliced open, four wounds appearing at the same time, obviously from the glove. By seemingly nothing, Tina is flung to the corner of the room and drug up the wall, screaming. The drug across the ceiling, and falls down to the bed. Dead, and covered in her own blood. By now, Nancy and Glen have now awakened and burst into the room to find Rod gone, apparently through the window, and Tina dead.

"Whoa," was Jumonji's response while everyone else was silent.

"GOD!" I exclaimed. "I love this movie!" I say, munching on popcorn.

Then the scene jumps to a police station, and Nancy is giving her account of what happened to Lt. Donald Thompson, who turns out to be Nancy's father. Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, and her father are divorced, and greet each other with restrained hostility.

Rod is the obvious suspect in Tina's murder, but Nancy feels that this isn't the case. And although Rod has a reputation for being a juvenile delinquent, he's not a killer. As Nancy walks to school the next morning, Rod pulls her into some bushes. Rod swears to Nancy that he didn't kill Tina, but before they can talk any further, Lt. Thompson appears and arrests Rod. Nancy is offended that her OWN father used her to capture one of her friends, and storms off.

At school, the exhausted Nancy falls asleep in English class and she believes she sees Tina standing outside the classroom door in a bloody body bag. Tina speaks to Nancy to follow her while the bag is drug away by some unseen hand. Nancy drifts out o the classroom and follows the bloody trail down to the basement. On the way, she rams into a female hall monitor. "Where's your hall pass?" she scolds.

Nancy scoffs at her. "Screw your pass!"

Leaving the female monitor behind her, the girl calls out in Freddy's voice, "Nancy . . . No running in the halls!" Nancy turns to see the girl in a red and green sweater, brandishing the deadly glove, cackling.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!" I screamed.

"What?" Monta and Sena asked.

"It was obvious the hall monitor was Freddy! And she _**STILL**_ goes after the dead girl in a body bag!"

Monta was quiet for a minute. "THAT CHICK WAS THE DREAM KILLER?"

I slapped my forehead. "You're kidding me, right?" Silence. "YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I EVER IMAGINED, YOU DAMN MONKEY!" I growled as I turned my attention back to the movie.

Nancy goes into the basement and is confronted by the killer, who is dressed in the same hat and sweater as seen in Tina's dream. Freddy's skin is horribly scarred, burned beyond recognition. He quickly, and swiftly, traps Nancy in the boiler room and backs her up against the wall, taunting her. "COME TO FREDDY!" he screams at her before he brings his glove down. But before he can make contact, Nancy burns her arm on the nearby hot pipe. The burn itself wakes her up, and she screams, disrupting the class. Even though she's now awake, a large burn mark appears on her arm. Embarrassed and frightened, she leaves school for the day. She visits Rod in prison and confirms her fears. Rod is having the nightmare, haunted by the same figure with the glove. She tells Rod that she knows he didn't kill Tina, and leaves.

We then skip to later in the afternoon where Nancy is in her bathtub, singing the Freddy Song. She ends up falling asleep and is pulled underwater by Freddy. She's pulled into some kind of abyss underneath. She manges to pull herself to safety. Marge, hearing Nancy screaming, bursts into the bathroom. But when she starts questioning Nancy, the teenager just claims that she just slipped on the tile floor. Marge sends Nancy to bed, but Nancy is afraid to sleep. She drinks coffee constantly to stay awake, and has a fresh pot hidden in her room, just in case.

Glen ends up coming over, and Nancy has him help her with an experiment. It appears that Nancy has asked Glen to follow her, but she's in her nightclothes, so she's dreaming. Nancy ends up going to the jail, where Rod's being held. She gets down on her knees and is able to see Rod's cell through the window. Rod is asleep and suddenly, Nancy sees Freddy approaching Rod, walking right through the bars. She yells for Glen to help her, but he's no longer there. Instead the voice of Krueger answers, "I'M HERE, NANCY!" and lunges at Nancy, chasing her back to her house. She runs inside and finds she can't escape because the stairs becomes a sticky mess.

Suddenly, the glass on the front door is shattered by a fist colliding with the glass. Tina is then seen. "Nancy! Help me, please!" Tina reached up to her face. "SAVE ME FROM . . . FREDDY!" She pulls off her face, and it's revealed that it was Krueger the entire time.

Nancy quickly wakes up and is furious at Glen. She had asked him to wake her up if she seemed to be having a nightmare. The two of them raced over to the jailhouse to see Rod, since Nancy is convinced the killer is going to strike.

I threw another wad of popcorn into my mouth. "Man, this death sucks!"

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow and popped his gum. "How so, Redneck?"

"Because the music is all wrong. It doesn't do it justice at all," I stated. "The music should be a bit faster, not slow and creepy. That just means the killer is right behind you, about to strike."

"But the killer _**IS**_ going to strike," Kuroki says.

"True, but you already knew that. But what you don't know is HOW the victim is going to die." I groaned as I rubbed my temples. This was getting annoying. "Just watch."

We're now in Rod's cell and an unseen hand twists the bed sheets around his neck, stringing him up and breaking his neck eventually. Lt. Thompson is skeptical of Nancy's claims that a killer is out to get them, haunting them in their dreams, since it seems as Rod simply hung himself.

Marge and Lt. Thompson are both worried about Nancy, so Marge takes her to a sleep clinic where they monitor her body as she sleeps. The machine that's monitoring Nancy's body suddenly goes haywire because of the intensity of the nightmare. They quickly wake up Nancy and she now has a grey streak in her hair from the sheer terror of the dream. Another mystery stuns them; Nancy is inexplicitly holding Freddy's fedora hat. Nancy claims she was holding onto it when she woke up. Nancy's mother denies that anything strange is going on with her daughter, and insists that Nancy gets some sleep.

"She knows something," Hiruma states.

"Yep. And she's stupid for hiding it."

"Hiding what?" Togano asked.

"You'll see," I say in a sing-song voice.

The next day, Nancy holds out the Fedora and points out that it has a name written inside: Fred Krueger. Marge denies knowing who that is, and Nancy gets pissed. She storms out of the house and goes to the park with Glen. Glen ends up telling her about how Zen masters could control their dreams. Nancy asks what they would do if they met a monster in their dreams. Glen tells her that when a monster appears, they turn their back on it, saying that if you take away a nightmare's that if you take away a nightmare's energy, it disappears.

When Nancy returns home, Marge opens up to her and tells her the truth about Freddy. Taking Nancy down into their own basement, Marge tells her about Fred "Freddy" Krueger. He was a murderer that preyed on young children. When Krueger was put on trial, a technicality caused the evidence against him to be inadmissible against Krueger, thus he was not convicted. As a result, Marge and Lt. Thompson, along with other parents on Elm Street, murdered Krueger via fire. Marge reaches into the furnace and removes a dirty bundle. When she unwraps it, she produces Freddy's glove, which she took the night they murdered him.

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THAT?" Monta and Sena screamed.

"Because it's cool, and the leather's really fine," I say.

Jumonji raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

I paused the movie and walked to the drawer beside the fire place. "Because . . ." I lifted my hand to show the Krueger glove. "I HAVE ONE!" I cackled evilly.

Sena and Monta's eyes widened as they shrieked in fear. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy shit!" Jumonji exclaimed as I walked back over to my spot on the couch with Hiruma.

I grinned. "It's an exact replica of the real thing," I stated, showing off the glove. "And it's signed by Robert Englund himself."

"Who's that?" Kurita asked.

"Kekeke," Hiruma cackled. "It's fucking Krueger!"

Monta stared, wide-eyed. "That's awesome! He signed it!"

"Can we get back to the movie?" Kuroki asked.

I sat down. "Let the blood shed and gore begin again!"

As the movie starts up again, Marge tells Nancy that there's nothing to be afraid of, and Nancy realizes that Freddy is out for revenge by killing the Elm Street kids in their quickly figures out that Glen is next on Freddy's kill list. Nancy tries to warn Glen, but his parents will not allow her to talk to him. Nancy gets mad and ends up ripping the phone out of the wall when she receives a taunting phone call from Krueger. Then her phone rings again, even though it's unplugged, and it's Krueger again. "I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." And with that, she realizes that Glen is about to die. Nancy can't rescue him because of the bars placed on all the windows and doors for Nancy's "protection".

Over at the house across the street, Glen ends up falling asleep at around midnight. He's laying in his bed when Freddy's arm comes out of the bed and drags Glen into the bed. Apparently he's shredded to nothing but blood and gore, which erupts into a horrible fountain of blood in his realizes she is now fighting Krueger alone, or die. She calls her father, telling him that she is going to get Freddy and bring him out of her dreams, and she needs her father to be there to arrest Freddy when she does. Lt. Thompson doesn't believe her, but he says he will so that she will finally get some sets up a number of booby traps in the house for Freddy in order to give herself an advantage after she 'captures' him. After saying goodnight to her drunk mother, Nancy falls asleep and walks down into her basement. She finds a door that was never there before, and it leads down a long staircase into another basement. Nancy goes down the stairwell until she arrives in Freddy's boiler room. Nancy wonders around until she's attacked by Krueger himself, but she puts up a fight. Suddenly her nightmare shifts and they are outside of her house. Nancy's scheme succeeds, and she brings Freddy into the real world, holding onto him as her alarm goes off. The booby traps she has rigged for Freddy help her get an edge.

I cackled. "Freddy Krueger meets Home Alone!"

Even though Nancy brought Freddy back, she can't get her dad's attention, and the cop that's assigned to watch Nancy's house seems unable to understand that Nancy needs help. Freddy chases Nancy through her house and down into her basement, where she sets him on fire.

Lt. Thompson finally comes to the house, and he and Nancy are shocked to see fiery footprints leading out of the basement. They follow the trail upstairs and find Marge fighting against Freddy. Nancy and her dad pulls off the bed sheets only to find that Freddy's gone, and Marge is nothing but a charred corpse. The body ends up disappearing into the bed. Nancy asks her dad to leave her for a little while. And when he leaves, Freddy appears, rising out of the bed. Nancy turns her back on Freddy. "You're nothing. You're shit," she tells him. Freddy lunges at Nancy, but her lack of fear renders him powerless, and he leaves the bedroom and suddenly finds herself outside, dressed for school. Marge stands on the porch and seeing Nancy off to school. Glen, Rod, and Tina pull up in Glen's car to take Nancy to school. When Nancy gets in, the convertible roof suddenly slams shut over their heads; the roof is red and green. Who does that remind you of? The windows go up and the car drives off, with all four of them trapped inside, screaming at Marge for help. Marge seems oblivious to what's happening, when suddenly Freddy's arm smashes outwards through the small window in the front door. In a bizarre movement, Marge's entire body is pulled through the tiny window, and she is gone. Then the camera drifts out into the yard where you see three little girls, jumping rope, singing:

"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, Four, better lock your door.

Five, Six, get your Crucifix

Seven, Eight, Stay up late.

Nine, Ten . . . Never sleep again"

I hit eject. "Man, that's a classic," I say, getting the DVD out.

"When did you say that was made, Redneck?" Hiruma asked.

"1984." I glanced up at the clock. 8:45. "Hey, who's staying the night?"

Everyone shook their head no, except one. "Kekeke," was all that was heard. "I am, Damn Redneck," Hiruma chuckles.

I shrug my shoulders. "Fine by me. You can sleep on the fold out couch in my room." I yawned greatly. "And I'm heading for bed. So, ya'll gotta leave." The team all leave, one-by-one, and when the last one leaves, I slammed the door and locked it.

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow. "You always this straight forward?" he asked, pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Only when I'm this tired," I say, yawning again.

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma rolls his eyes and spins Zoe around and walks her up the stairs and, gently, lays her in her bed. He pulls the covers up and kisses her forehead lightly. "Sleep tight, Zoe," he murmurs. He raised up and walks away, until a hand shot out and grasped his wrist tightly. "Hm?"

"Don't go . . . Yoichi . . ." Zoe muttered, tiredly. "Nnn . . . Stay here . . ." Hiruma smirked and laid down bedside her. His smirk widened when she snuggled up against him, gripping his shirt tightly. She buried her head into his chest. "Yoichi . . . Love . . . You . . ."

Hiruma chuckled to himself, and pulled Zoe close to him. "I love you too, Zoe," he whispered.


	21. Memories

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT own Eyeshield 21 or it's characters. DAYUM! If I did, there'd be more Hiruma then there already is! Kekeke!**

**Also, I do not own any song I mention, or nor do I own any of the alcohol I mention.**

**Ch.21: Memories**

*ZOE POV*

I felt something warm against my face. I really felt safe while I was laying against whatever it was that was providing the heat. At this point, I've buried my head against whatever was laying beside me. I sighed in content. "Kekeke, comfy there Redneck?"

"You bet, Hiruma," I say. *Huh, wait a min-* "HIRUMA!" I jumped awake.

"Yes?" he asked, resting on my bed, arms crossed behind his head.

My face burned beet red. "WHAT THE HLL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FUCKING BED?"

"Don't you remember last night?" Hiruma cackled.

My face burned again. "WHAT?" I squeaked.

He cackled even louder. "We didn't do anything like that, Damn Redneck. You just fell asleep and I put you to bed. But when I was about to leave to sleep on the couch, you grabbed my hand and asked me not to leave. So, I stayed here," Hiruma explained.

I looked at him, before smiling gently. "Aw, that's sweet! Even for a demon like you!" I say, then quickly asked myself whenever am I going to say that phrase again? I shook the thought away and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Five O'clock in the fucking morning. Get ready for morning practice, Damn Redneck!" he snapped, pulling an AK-47 on me.

"All right, all right!" I say, grabbing my uniform, and pads, and ran into the bathroom to change. The only reason I bring my pads home with me, is so my dad and I could do some at home practicing.

*AT THE FIELDS*

I yawned as I leaned up against the clubhouse, waiting for the slowpokes of a team. "When's everyone getting here?"

"How the fuck should I know, Redneck?" Hiruma snapped. I shrugged my shoulders. "Kekeke! Well, whaddya know, fuckin' shrimp's first!"

"Sena?" I asked, when he walked up to me.

"Hey, Zoe. Hope I'm not to early."

I smirked. "Actually, you're right on time," I say. After about twenty minutes, everyone finally arrived. I smiled as I reached into my back pocket, for my phone, only to find it wasn't there. "DAMMIT!" I screamed.

"WHAT NOW?" Hiruma snapped.

"I have to run home real quick! I left my phone there. Be back in a few!" I say, walking out of the gates. I arrived home swiftly. "Thank God! They're not up ye-"

"Zoe?"

"SHIT!" I screamed, when I opened the door, only to see my sister Carrie standing there. "Geez! Carrie! Give me a heart attack, why don't you! You scared the shit out of me!"

She smiled guiltily. "Sorry, sis. Hmm? What are you doing up this early anyway? You sneaking out again?"

I chuckled. "Nah, not this time. I just got morning practice," I say. I glanced at her. She was already dressed. "Hey, wanna go?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Go where?"

I nearly fell to the ground. She was kidding, right? "Morning practice with me. Wanna go?"

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. Head on out to the truck," I chided. I walked into my bedroom and quickly located my phone, and I grabbed my truck keys. I walked out of my room and through the kitchen, and finally into the garage. I climbed in and cranked the engine. The F-150 roared to life as I peeled out of the garage. "Carrie, flip the radio on," I say, eyes fixated on the road.

"Right," she says, doing quickly what she was told. The song that played nearly made me bust out laughing. "Hell Yeah," by Montgomery Gentry.

*DEIMON DEVIL BATS POV*

The team began their training, just like any other training. Hiruma chasing after him with a sawed off shot gun. "FASTER, DAMN TEAM! FASTER! YA-HA!" the demon yelled.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Monta screamed.

When suddenly, a truck pulled into the parking lot. "Carrie! Start that song up again!" a painfully familiar voice called out.

"Right!" Suddenly, an interesting song blared from the sound system in the back of the truck.

"He works way too much for way too little

He drinks way too early till way too late

He hasn't had a raise since new years day

In eighty-eight gets trampled on by everyone

Except when he comes in here

And he's the product of the Haggard generation

He's got a redneck side when you get him agitated

He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook

He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam

Says he lost his brother there

He yells out Johnny Cash

And the band starts to play

A ring of fire as he walks up

And stands there by the stage

And he says

Hell yeah!

Turn it up!

Right on!

Hell yeah!

Sounds good!

Sing that song!

Guitar man playin' all night long

Take me back to where the music hit me

Life was good and love was easy

She's got an MBA and a plush corner office

She's got a don't mess with me attitude

She'll close a deal she don't reveal that she can't fill

The loneliness the emptiness

Except when she comes in here

She's the product of the Me generation

She's got a rock and roll side when you get her agitated

She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare

In Panama where love was all she thought she'd ever need

She yells out to the band

Know any Bruce Springsteen

Then she jumps up on the bar

And she, and she starts to scream

She says

Hell yeah!

Turn it up!

Right on!

Hell yeah!

Sounds good!

Sing that song!

Guitar man playin' all night long

Take me back to where the music hit me

When life was good and love was easy

Yeah, yeah

Anything to get my mind off thinkin' 'bout

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday

Hey, hell yeah

Hell yeah

Turn it up

Right on

Hell yeah

Sounds good

Sing that song

Guitar man playin' all night long

Take me back to where the music hit me

When life was good

Hell yeah!

Turn it up!

Right on!

Hell yeah!

Sounds good!

Sing that song!

Guitar man playin' all night long

Take me back to where the music hit me

When life was good and love was easy"

The team watched at Zoe bopped along with the song. "YEE-HAW!" she cheered, as she walked up to the team. She turned and looked back at her sister. She held up her hand, and looked at Carrie intently. Carrie nodded and tossed something. The truck keys.

*ZOE POV*

"Thanks sis," I say, wrapping an arm around my sister's neck.

"SIS?" the team, except Hiruma, yelled.

"Uh, yeah. Don't you remember her being there at the cookout?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No," everyone says.

"UGH!" I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You should know her, Monta. She's the one you talked to on the phone."

"Oh!" the monkey exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm. "I remember now!"

I shook my head. "You should anyway, you damn monkey."

"BACK TO FUCKING PRACTICE!" Hiruma cackled, shooting at everyone.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

The team was panting as Hiruma whistled, indicating that practice was over. "Alright, fuckin' team, practice is over!"

Monta turned and looked at the rest of the group. "Why do you think Hiruma is allowing us to leave?"

I sighed. "Don't you guys even know what's going on tonight?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, God Almighty! You're so dumb! TONIGHT'S PROM!" I screamed.

Silence, until . . . "WHAT?"

Hiruma slapped his forehead with his left hand. "They've been announcing it for the past three weeks," the demon says.

Sena cocked his head to the side. "So, Prom's tonight, why did we stop practicing?" he asked.

I pointed to the Deimon High School Demon. "He's taking me, and since I am a girl, it's under the impression that I must take forever to get ready. And because my sister is the only one I trust to do my make up and hair."

Jumonji's eyes widened. "You're going to be in a dress, with make up, AND have your hair done?"

I smirked, and trapped the blond in a headlock. "Yes, Jumonji, I will actually look like a girl tonight!" I chuckled. "So, you guys going?" Shrugs were my only answer. "C'mon guys. Prom's an awesome thing to experience! Dancing and making fools of yourselves, and the fights afterwards are hilarious and entertaining!"

"F-Fights?" Sena asked, nervously. "You guys had fights at your school dances?"

I nodded. "Yoichi, remember Lewis?" I asked.

The demon growled. "How could I fucking forget him?" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, last year, he took me to the prom, since I couldn't go on my own, because I was a bloody sophomore. It was awesome and all, but the sad thing was, this one guy, Drake Cunnings, was drinking severely, I mean, even more than I would in a public place. Well, him and Lewis didn't get along all that well, and since Drake was drunk, he decided that, that night was going to be the night he utterly destroyed Lewis. So, he called him out," I say, as a flashback flooded into my mind.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_*NO ONE POV*_

_The song "Party Like A Rock Star" was blaring all through out the gym as Lewis and Zoe were dancing on the dance floor. It was quite a site to see. Zoe, who never admitted to EVER owning any feminine clothes, appeared at the dance with strapless, midnight blue dress, that hugged her body. The dress came right down to her feet, which were covered in black high-heels. She was dancing really close to Lewis, grinding against him, which was pretty much dirty dancing._

"_Okay, you two, break it up! Put some space between you two!" a teacher snapped._

"_Aw! But what's the fun in just dancing at arm's length?" Lewis snapped._

_Zoe giggled to herself. "It's okay, Lewis, nothing to get defensive over." The buzzed-cut boy just smiled, cheekily. "Thanks for bringing me too."_

"_Wasn't a problem. The guys knew you wanted to come, because you overheard us telling you we were getting wasted afterwards." Lewis cocked an eyebrow at the tomboy. "Does your dad even know you drink?"_

_Zoe rolled her eyes. "Lewis Daniel Flair, don't you remember all the drinking parties I've been too with you?" she asked, completely serious. "Hell, my dad drove us to them, remember? Of course he knows I drink."_

_The man before Zoe smirked down at her. "Get ready. We're about to head out to the trucks, so the real party can begin."_

"_Hallelujah!" the girl says. Lewis just chuckled to himself and ruffled Zoe's hair. "HEY!" Zoe snapped._

"_What?" the country boy asked. With no response, he whistled for his little gang. "You guys ready to go outback?" he asked._

"_Hell yeah!" Andrew says. _

_Zoe piped up. "Well, then let's go!" So, the entire little posse, consisting of Andrew Conner, Lewis Flair, Zoe Gentry, Brandon Devins, Damon Shirley, and Ace Bishoff all walked outside. None of the teachers tried to stop them. What was the point? All the teenagers in this gym was going to get wasted anyway. "So, what did you guys bring?"_

"_I brought Bud Lite!" Lewis says._

"_Miller," Andrew._

"_Heineken," Brandon._

"_Vodka," Damon._

"_Whiskey," Ace._

_All the guys turned to look at the only girl in their mist. "Well, Zoe?"_

_The little tomboy, country girl smiled broadly. "My own stash of Grey Goose," she says._

"_Dayum!" Ace exclaimed as he looked at all the choices that they could drink from. "We're not even going to remember _**ANYTHING**_ about tonight!"_

_Damon cackled. "Ace, dude . . . THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!"_

"_Well, let's get started," Brandon says._

"_Hold up," Zoe says. She stands up in the bed of her date's pick-up truck. "I propose a toast to us all. For making it this fucking far in the school year. And as of right now, this little speech will be all that we remember. Agreed?" Everyone nods. "Then, a toast. YEE-HAW!"_

"_YEE-HAW!" a chorus of voices flowed as the group all downed their first shot._

"_LEWIS FUCKING FLAIR!" a voice yelled out._

"_Shit," the buzz cut boy muttered under his breath. He turned to look at a boy in a tuxedo that needed to be taken to a tailor's immediately. "What do you want Cunnings?"_

_The boy, Drake Cunnings, hiccupped. He was completely smashed. "I'm here to beat your ass, after you fuckin' cheated me out of a date!" the man snapped._

"_Uh . . ." was Zoe's only response as she looked at the school jock, with his black hair and green eyes, which were glazed over._

"_You knew fucking well that I was going to ask Z to the prom last week. And you said that you'd take care of it!" Drake yelled. He hiccupped again._

_Lewis sighed. "Dude, I did say that, and the only thing I told Zoe was that the guys and I were going to be drinking and I invited her to that. You still could've asked her to the overall dance." Buzz-cut paused. "But then you never asked her, and she really wanted to come and hang with us. So I decided to be a man and asked her if I could take her, since she was a sophomore." _

_But, Lewis's explanation was cut off when Drake threw a right hook to the country boy's face. "Bullshit!" the jock shouted. "You knew damn well that she liked country boys, so she'd naturally pick you over me!"_

_Zoe decided to butt in. "HEY, JOCKSTRAP! For your information, he didn't ask me until last night. So, if you're going to beat someone up for cheating your out of a date, you should grow a pair and beat your own ass for not asking me yourself."_

"_SHUT UP! AND STAY OUT OF THIS GENTRY!" Drake snapped, throwing another hook at Lewis's face. _

_Zoe, getting fed up with this, got down off the truck, and ran over to where the boys were fighting. She managed to push Drake out of the way, and off of Lewis. Thank God her mom suggested she wear jean shorts and a tank top under her dress. She grabbed the dress material and pulled it over her head, as so not to ruin it, and told someone to put it in the truck for her. It belonged to her cousin, who would literally kill Zoe if she got just a smidge of dirt on the damned thing. "Hey, buddy, if you want to fight someone, fight me."_

_Zoe then felt something heavy fall on her shoulder. "Hey, Z, let me take this guy down. He wanted to go at it with me, so let's let him have it," Lewis stated._

_Zoe looked up at her friend, who had a cut right above his temple, allowing blood to flow down his face. "You sure, Flair?"_

_Lewis cracked his knuckles. "Yeah. Let's do this."_

"_Oh-ho! So pretty-boy's actually gonna fight!" the drunken high school jock chuckled. "This is gonna be good!"_

_Lewis threw a punch, which hit Drake right square in the face, probably busting his nose. "Quit running your mouth and put up your dukes!" Lewis snapped, falling into a fighting stance. _

_The two football players duked it out for a few minutes, as the rest of us watched. Lewis was kicking Drake's ass for a good while. Until Drake decided to play dirty. He avoided another punch thrown by Lewis, and dived for his pick-up truck. And the idiot, drunken, football player grabbed a tire iron. "LET'S SEE YOU MAN UP AGAINST THIS FLAIR!" Drake yelled._

"_Oh, hell no," Ace yelled, tackling. Drake seen him moving towards him and swung the tire iron, busting his head wide open._

"_SHIT!" Zoe exclaimed, dialing 911. An ambulance was on its way._

_Brandon, Andrew, and Damon all rushed into the fight as well. "ZOE STAY BACK!" they all chorused. Eventually a teacher finally came and broke up the fight. The injuries came up to result in this:_

_Drake: Broken ribs, broken nose, fractured bone in left ankle._

_Lewis: Couple scratches, minor fractured bones._

_Brandon: Minor injuries._

_Andrew: Minor bruises._

_Damon: Minor cuts._

_Ace: Possible concussion._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

*ZOE POV*

I smiled as I shook my head, remembering the memory fondly. "Those were good times."

Monta's eyes widened. "Man, your school is messed up! And so were your friends!" Monta exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."


	22. Prom

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Eyeshield 21, but I wished I did! Tee hee. Because Hiruma would be shirtless most of the time. :P**

**Ch.22: PROM**

I raced home after telling the team about my very weird experience with prom last year, which was one of the best moments in my high school life. Besides meeting Yoichi and the team. Carrie was sitting in the passenger seat. "SLOW DOWN!" she squeaked. She always hated it when I sped.

I grinned. "What? I'm only going about twenty miles over the speed limit."

"WHAT?" she wailed.

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez. The speed limit is fifty-five. That's exactly what I'm doing. Don't get your panties in a pinch."

Her face flushed red. "You know I hate that saying."

I shrugged. "Why?" I asked. "It's just a saying. God, don't let it get under your skin," I say, rolling my eyes again. It wasn't too long before I pulled into the driveway. "Hey, Carrie, get all your hair shit out. You're doing my hair after I get out of the shower."

The young girl just shook her head slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," she murmured.

I sighed and trudged upstairs and into the shower. I made sure the water was scalding hot. Any normal person would've ran out of the shower screaming. Perfect temperature for me.

*NO BODY POV*

Zoe allowed the water to drip down her body as the scalding hot water soothed, and relaxed, her tired muscles. Even though the training was only an hour long, Hiruma really put the lead out in that short sixty minutes. Zoe drenched her hair before reaching out to grab the shampoo. She lathered her hair for a good five minutes before rinsing it out. She did it once more, to give her hair more of a shine.

After a good thirty minute shower, Zoe climbed out and changed into her dress. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair the natural way. Rubbing vigorously and utterly destroying her hair. After making her hair into a rat's nest, she grabbed a brush and removed any tangles. After that, she noticed that a strand of green hair wouldn't move from her face. Immediately her heart sunk. She remembered Jonathan and his bravery. A couple tears fell from her eyes before she sighed and decided crying wasn't the best way to remember a fallen friend.

*ZOE POV*

"CARRIE!" I called out, after I wiped away the tears. "Are you ready to perform a miracle on my hair?"

Carrie smirked. "Just getting your hair to curl is a bloody miracle."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna curl my hair?"

"No. It's too short. So, I'm going to straighten your hair, and make it flair at the very bottom. Hmm, better yet . . . Instead of straight, I'm going for a wave with the flair at the bottom," Carrie mused.

My eye twitched. "Just get on with it. You're confusing my brain with this salon-mumbo jumbo!"

Carrie hit the top of my hair with a brush. "Like I can confuse you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"You understand the Tigers. If you understand them, you understand anyone."

"Hey! Those big lug heads are my family!" I snapped.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LUG HEADS?" Keaton yelled from downstairs.

I smirked. "YOU AND THE REST OF THE TEAM!" I yelled back.

It wasn't twenty seconds before the team was standing outside the bathroom door. "COME OUT HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!" Axel yelled.

"Fine!" I say, since Carrie had quickly finished my hair. Honestly? She does a pretty damn good job with my hair. She defiantly is going professional. I opened the door and smirked as the guys took in what I was wearing.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ZOE'S IN A DRESS! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Axel screamed.

Kai laughed. "THE APOCALYPSE IS NEARING!" he yelled.

"Shut it," I growled. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get my make up on."

"OH GOD! MAKE UP TOO!" Chase screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut it!" I snapped, applying eye shadow. It was a light red color, going with the red dragon on my dress. Then I applied a black eyeliner that really made my grey eyes pop. The whole, getting a show, getting dressed, getting my hair fixed, getting my make up done ordeal took roughly three hours. I finally walked downstairs and confronted the Tigers and the family. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh, honey," my mom, Janet, muttered. "You look beautiful."

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, mom."

The doorbell rung, and dad went to answer. "Ah, Hiruma. Come right on in," Paul greeted warmly.

"Thanks," Hiruma muttered, even though it sounded strained.

"My little princess is right in here," Paul says.

*Princess?* Hiruma thought sarcastically.

"HA!" I exclaimed. "Really, dad? A princess? Don't you remember last year?"

Paul chuckled a little. "Okay, so you got into a fight with some senior that year. So what? You're my strong princess then."

*HIRUMA POV*

Zoe rolled her eyes. "We can agree on the fact that I'm your little fighter." She looked passed him. "Hey, Yoichi." Hiruma nodded his head in greeting, trying to get over the initial shock of how Zoe looked. To Hiruma, she looked beautiful. The dark cherry based color of her eye shadow made her now grey eyes pop. And she went for the natural color for her make up, not the glamorous kind.

"Don't she look like the perfect angel?" Janet asked.

Zoe looked at her mother. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Kekeke, if Redneck was an angel, what would I be?" Hiruma asked.

Janet and Paul opened their mouths to say something. "Don't bother answering. There's no answer to that," Zoe stated.

"So, Redneck, you ready?" Hiruma asked.

"Hell yeah!" the Redneck exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Janet yelled. Zoe looked over at her mother. "PHOTO!" she gushed. Hiruma rolled his eyes and pulled Zoe close to him and the two of them did the normal "Pre-Prom Pose". You know the one. Where the guy stands behind the girl and wraps their hands around the girl's waist. Once the photo was taken, Zoe began walking out the door, until her mother called out again. "Zoe, dear, are you wearing your clothes underneath?"

"Yeah. A tank top and jean shorts!" Zoe called out.

"That's my girl!" Paul called out.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that under your dress?" Hiruma asked, going back to his cussing ways.

"Incase of a fight . . . And because we're riding my bike to prom," Zoe says.

*ZOE POV*

Hiruma cocked an eyebrow at me. "We're riding a bike to prom?" he asked, making sure he heard me right.

"Yep," I say grinning. "You always want to make an impression when you get to Prom. And riding a motorcycle is the perfect way."

Hiruma just rolled his eyes. "And let me guess, you're driving."

"DUH!" I exclaimed. "It is my baby. Of course I'm driving."

*AT THE PROM*

People began to arrive, and were really surprised when they all seen Hiruma and Zoe pulling into the prom on a motorcycle. "YA-HA!" Hiruma called out as I parked the bike.

I kicked out the kickstand and got off the bike. I glanced down at my outfit, and was really happy to see everything in order. Not a wrinkle to see. "MAN!" I exclaimed. "I'M FREAKING GOOD!"

"What are you going on about now, fucking redneck?" Hiruma asked, dusting off invisible dust.

I grinned. "No wrinkle!"

He shook his head. "That's what you're proud of?"

I smirked. "Yep! Not everyone can pull that off."

Hiruma just rolled his eyes. "Let's just go, fuckin' Z!" he snapped, grabbing my arm. To everyone else, it would look painful, but honestly, his grip was, if anything, gentle. We walked into the gym and an awesome song that I loved to death was playing. "Monster" by Skillet.

"OH THIS IS MY SONG!" I screamed, bobbing my head to the beat as I sung the lyrics.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me, the beast is ugly

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key

I keep it caged but I can't control it

'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream

Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I've gotta lose control, he something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster"

Followed by that song was another one of my personal favorites. "Riot". I didn't bother singing this one, since the roar of the school was too loud anyway. It was sad. Even Hiruma wouldn't be able to hear me, and he's right beside me. They played a couple more rock songs before they played a slow song. "Need You Now," by Lady Antebellum. Hiruma grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I laid my head on his chest as I softly sung the lyrics to myself.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor

Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Whoa, whoa

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now, I just need you now

Oh baby, I need you now"

The moment the song ended, I stood there, listening to the sound of Hiruma's heartbeat. It was so soothing to me. I closed my eyes and just listened. "Redneck," Hiruma says, pushing me back slightly.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me and just shook his head. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly.

"YOICHI HIRUMA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" a voice called out.

Both of our heads snapped up. "Who in the hell?" Hiruma asked.

Suddenly, Sena came running in. "Hiruma! Rui Habashira's outside, and completely trashed a motorcycle outside, thinking it's yours."

My blood ran cold. "What?" I growled.

"Habashira trashed a motorcycle," Sena repeated, suddenly afraid of what I would do.

"Was it mine?" I growled again.

"Uh . . . Well, you see . . ." Sena started.

"Shrimp!" I snapped. "Was. It. My. Bike?" I asked.

"Yes!" he shrieked.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, peeling the dress off to reveal my tank top and jean shorts. I walked outside of the gym and ran to my bike. When I found it, it was completely trashed. It was tossed onto it's side and demolished. Green paint was thrown onto it, and it looked like someone raked a key down the side. Also, the tires were slashed. "WHO'S THE SICK BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO MY BIKE?" I screamed.

"Me. Who's asking," a voice stated.

I looked up to see, as Hiruma puts it, Damn Lizard. "YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO MY BIKE?"

"Your bike?" he asked. "No. This is Hiruma's. I got people who told me Hiruma rode this thing over here," the Lizard says.

"You mother fucker. Don't you get it?" I asked. "It's my bike and I rode Hiruma over here."

"What are you so pissed about? It's just a bike," the guys says.

"IT WAS A FUCKING PRESENT FROM MY UNCLE!" I screamed. And with that, I attacked the lizard man.

"Oh, so you want to fight?" the guy asked.

*NOBODY POV*

Zoe allowed her fist do the talking. She reared back and punched the lizard in the face. Then she dropped to the ground and did a spin kick to knock the guy down. Zoe jumped back up and fell into a fighting stance. "C'mon you pansy," she says. The lizard-man, Rui, growled as he flipped out a butterfly knife. "Oh, wow. I'm so scared." And with that, Zoe pulled out a hunting knife out of the pouch on her motorbike. "This bad boy is a knife."

Slowly, people began to realize that a fight was going one between a girl and a thug. It wasn't too long before the Deimon Devil Bats team was outside, watching their Wide Receiver fighting a quarterback. "Hiruma, should we help?" Jumonji asked.

"No. It's her fight," the Deimon quarterback stated.

Everyone looks back at the fight to see Rui slash at Zoe with the knife. He sliced her arm pretty good. Blood poured out of the slash. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" she yelled. Punching at him again.

"NO IT ISN'T BITCH!" Rui yelled. Suddenly, he leaped to where he was behind Zoe, and slashed her back. Right in between her shoulder blades. Where her Hypermobility is the worse. Zoe cried out of pain and closed her eyes tightly, hissing though her teeth.

She turned and tried to tackle the lizard man. Sadly, he seen her moves and tackled her first. The force of the impact sent her flying backwards and collided the asphalt beneath her. "AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"ZOE!" was the last thing she heard as she lost consciousness.


	23. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Eyeshield 21. Just Zoe and her family.**

**Holy shiznich. This is chapter 22. The LAST chapter of Deadly Combinations. BUT it's not the last of the series. There will be a sequel, called Deadly Reunions. Keep an eye out for it. But enough about the future. Let's get back to this story.**

**Chapter 22: Goodbye**

*HIRUMA POV*

Something just snapped inside of Hiruma. When he seen Zoe go unconscious, he seen nothing but red. Without thinking, which is completely out of Hiruma's style, he tackled Rui to the ground and punched him in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hiruma shouted.

Rui smirked, as he looked up at Hiruma, his lip busted. "Well, whaddya know. The demon of Deimon high has a weakness. And it's a puny little girl."

"YOU SON OF A-" Hiruma was cut off when Kurita held him back. "LEMME GO YOU DAMN FATTY!" he screamed.

"Hiruma. You need to take Zoe to the hospital. Not waste your time on him," the large player explained.

Hiruma stopped struggling and looked over at Zoe. He dropped his head. "Hey, captain,! Jumonji says. Hiruma looked up. Jumonji, Togano, and Kuroki all cracked their knuckles. "We think of Zoe as a member of us. Like she's always been here. Get her to a hospital and we'll deal with this dead weight."

"Jumonji!" Sena exclaimed.

"Right, fucking brother number one."

Togano's eye twitched. "WE'RE NOT BRO-"

Jumonji slapped his hand over the orange glasses wearing one's mouth. "Now's not the time, Togano. Just get her out of here, Hiruma."

Hiruma nodded and wiggled out of Kurita's grip. He walked over to Zoe's unconscious state and picked her up gently. He walked towards the gate, until he turned and looked back at Jumonji. "I'm relying on you here, fucking lineman."!And with that, he ran into town. He arrived at the hospital in mere minutes. He handed her off to one of the nurses who placed Zoe on a gurney and rushed her into the hospital. They forced Hiruma to wait in the waiting room on the ground floor. "This fucking sucks!" he growled to himself. He sighed. Cussing his mind out won't make anything better. "Better let her folks know." And with that, he pulled out his phone and dialed Zoe's home number.

"Hello?" her mother asked.

"Um, Mrs. Gentry, it's Hiruma. I'm at the hospital. Something happened at the dance," he explained slowly.

"Oh dear! Is Zoe okay?" Janet asked frantically.

"Don't know. Waiting on the doctor to come and tell me the results."

"Well, Hiruma, what happened?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to explain it all, afraid he'd snap at the first thing he sees. "Some fucking idiot trashed her bike and it turned into a brawl. Zoe got cut on her back and then the bastard slammed onto her back." His fist clenched tightly. "Then I brought her here after the fight broke off."

"Oh, my. We'll be there shortly Hiruma," Janet stated.

"Whatever," the demon muttered, shutting the phone. He sat down in the waiting room. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He flipped the red phone open. "What?"

"Hiruma? Jumonji. We're all on our way. Oh, and Habashira won't be a pain to us anymore," Jumonji stated, a slight grin in his voice. "Don't be shocked if you see them wheel him into the hospital before we get there."

A demonic grin was slapped onto Hiruma's face. "YA-HA! Way to go, fucking linemen!" he says. It wasn't too long after that single phone call did Zoe's family, her father's team, and the Devil Bats were all in the waiting room, waiting for the results on Zoe's condition.

*AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER*

The doctor finally emerged. "Who's here for Zoe Gentry?" he called out.

"We all are," Zoe's father stated. "How is she Doc?"

The doctor sighed. "Honestly, it doesn't look very promising. The cut from the knife on Zoe's back has struck a cord, figuratively speaking. Her Hypermobility's sensitivity has jumped off the charts with this." He shook his head. "She needs special care. A physical therapist."

Paul jumped up. "Who's the best one we can get here?"

The doctor sighed, as if sensing that question. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gentry, but there are no physical therapists of that caliber here in Japan. She must be moved back to America."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

The doctor nodded his head solemnly. "I'm afraid she must be moved back."

*A FEW HOURS LATER; ZOE POV*

I groaned as I slowly began regaining consciousness. And the first thing that registered in my mind was my body fucking hurt. "God. What hit me?"

"Something called a lizard-man," was the reply I heard.

I opened my eyes to find the Devil Bats, the Tennessee Tigers, and my family all standing above me. I looked at them, then smiled nervously. "I'm at the hospital, huh?" I asked.

"No, fucking, dip Sherlock," Axel growled.

I held my head and looked down at my bed. "What's the extent of my injuries?" I asked. No one answered, and that kind of scared me. "C'mon guys. What's the verdict?"

"Everyone. Out," Hiruma ordered, his head bowed where his eyes were shadowed. "I'll tell her." Everyone in the room nodded, and filed out one by one.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Hiruma, what's going on? You act like you're preaching my funeral," I chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING LAUGHING MATTER FUCKING REDNECK!" Hiruma screamed. I flinched. Hiruma never acted like this around me. Yeah, he's yelled at me, but that was mainly out of teasing, or just pissed. But this, this was something different. His eyes held a different emotion, mixed with anger and even sadness. "YOU COULD'VE FUCKING DIED!"

"Hiruma, it's no big deal. I'm sitting here, aren't I?" I asked.

He growled. "IT _**IS**_ A BIG DEAL!" he yelled again. "BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO FUCKING AMERICA!"

That struck me in the gut. "W-what?" I asked, barely audible.

Hiruma sighed, finally getting the point across. "The fucking doctor said that your Hypermobility's sensitivity skyrocketed from it's original state."

I cocked an eyebrow. "That's not enough of a reason to kick me out of Japan and back to America," I stated.

"But," Hiruma continued, "he also said that you'll fucking need a fucking physical therapist, but for that particular injury, you'll need a professional that we don't fucking have here in Japan."

It felt as if someone shot me in the stomach. My eyes teared up. "W-When do I have to leave?" I asked, hoping that it would be a month or two.

"I have your plane scheduled for tomorrow," Hiruma stated.

My eyes shot up to him. "TOMORROW? WHY?"

His head snapped up. "BECAUSE IF I WAIT ANY FUCKING LONGER, I'LL END UP CHANGING MY FUCKING-DAMN MIND!" he screamed.

The rest of the afternoon was me taking in the information. I really didn't want to leave, but did I really have a choice? Apparently, dad had it set up that I was going to stay at Blake Stone's place. But that didn't make leaving the place I know call home any more easier. It was either leave now and possible get better in no time or stay here, and not play football with my team. I threw my head back and screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. "THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

Hiruma, who had finally calmed down, was sitting in the corner of the hospital room. "Tell me something that we don't already know."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Isn't visiting hours over?"

He grinned that evil grin of his that I loved so much. "Yep."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I bet you blackmailed them, huh?"

The grin turned into a full out cackle from the demon. "Yep."

I ended up laughing with him. I looked up at the hospital ceiling, silently wanting to paint the ceiling. When you're sick, you don't want to see plain white. You want to see some color. Maybe a nice shade of blue. I shook my head again. "My last night in Japan, and this is how I'm spending it. Laying in a bloody bed, with no excitement."

Hiruma cackled again. "That's all you're worried about?"

I smirked. "Just about it." The blond demon just rolled his eyes and stood up. He stalked over to the bed and sat down in front of me. He leans in until he was nose to nose to me. I blushed furiously. "Uh- Hiruma," I stuttered.

"Hm?" he asked in mock innocence.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, in a whimper. His lips were so close.

He cackled again. "You're the one complaining that there's no excitement." He leaned in again until he was a hairs breath away. Our lips were barely touching, but it wouldn't count as a proper kiss. "So, why not spice things up."

*NOBODY POV*

Zoe blushed again as Hiruma finally put his lips against hers. That familiar feeling of warmth spread throughout her entire body. It felt so good. Zoe moved her lips eagerly against Hiruma's as she brought her hands up and tangled into his blond locks with no hesitation at all. Boy, this was probably THE kiss she probably would've killed to stay in forever. But those cursed things called lungs were burning, telling her the simple fact that she needed air. Apparently, Zoe wasn't the only one feeling that side-effect. It wasn't too long after Zoe realized she needed air did Hiruma pull away from her lips. Zoe whimpered and tried to follow Hiruma's lips. The demon smirked at this and tilted his head and kissed the SheDevil's lips, and trailing said lips down her jaw line, to her neck.

"Ah!" Zoe moaned as she felt Hiruma's lips trail down to that tender little area on her collarbone. She felt the demon smirk as he opened his mouth and bit gently on the spot. Zoe's entire body jumped at the contact. She moaned again as she lolled her head back, silently asking for more. Hiruma didn't need anymore of a invitation. He dove for that little spot, worrying it with his filed teeth until the flesh was so sensitive. All Hiruma had to do now was breath and it would've sent Zoe's head spinning. "God! Hiruma!" she moaned as Hiruma's tongue lapped at the sensitive flesh.

Zoe could literally FEEL the grin. "Yea, Redneck?" he asked.

"You're a devil!" Zoe snapped.

Hiruma chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know, fuckin' Z," he murmured against my flesh. Zoe cocked an eyebrow. She glanced down and seen she had a perfect opportunity to pay Hiruma back. She smirked and leaned down, touching her lips to his neck. Hiruma took in a deep intake of breath. "Fucking Z," Hiruma growled.

Zoe grinned and kept her lips against his skin. "Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiruma snapped.

"Doing what I learned from you. Take advantage," Zoe muttered. And with that, she kissed the entire length of his neck.

"Fuck!" Hiruma growled.

Zoe smiled against his skin. "What? Don't like the treatment? Don't dish out what you can't take, Yoichi." And with that, she licked a really sensitive spot right at the back of his jaw line.

"Fucking Z!" Hiruma growled as he shook his head, dislodging her lips from his skin. "Don't mess around." And with that, he took his lips to hers.

Zoe smiled into the kiss and leaned back. She then looked at a clock. "Damn. It's late." And followed that statement was a yawn.

Hiruma smirked and ruffled her hair. "Get some rest, Z. You'll need it." Hiruma chuckled and walked out the door.

Zoe's face was red at the little affectionate gesture, but then growled. "HIRUMA! YOU'RE A DAMN TEASE!"

"KEKEKEKE!" was the last thing that was heard down the hall.

*NEXT DAY; AT THE AIRPORT; ZOE POV*

I sighed as I stood in the terminal. This sucked. I didn't want to go back to America. "Zoe dear. We're leaving!" my mom called out.

They were the ones who dropped me off at the airport. They brought me an two hours early so I went through security and had my luggage on the plane. But now, I had at least thirty-five minutes left. They all said their goodbyes. I didn't even look at my mom as I plopped down on the waiting seats, waiting for the final call. I just raised my hand and waved. "Later, mom," I muttered under my breath.

"Wow, that was a Hallmark moment," a sarcastic voice says behind me.

I grinned widely and jumped up. "HIRUMA!" I squealed.

"Good God, Redneck! Don't go all mushy on me!" he growled.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked, knowing they'd like to see me off.

"We're right here, Z!" I hear Jumonji yell.

I looked up. "JUMONJI! KUROKI! TOGANO! SENA! MONTA! KURITA!" I cheered as each member appeared. They each waved as I greeted them. "Thanks for showing up for my last few hours of Japan."

"We wouldn't be a team if we didn't," Jumonji stated, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. "ZOE! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" a crying Kurita screamed at me.

"Yeah, me too!" I say, returning the hug. The giant put me down. "Hey, before the waterworks start, I want all of you to do me a huge favor."

"What?" they all chorused, except for Hiruma.

I looked at every single one of them, and stopped at Hiruma, who was at the end of the line. "I want you guys to go on to the Christmas Bowl without me," I stated.

"WHAT? WE CAN'T WITHOUT YOU!" Monta screamed.

"Bullshit. You have Hiruma leading you. You'll do fine," I say, grinning. "And speaking of the devil. Hiruma, you keep me posted on the games."

Hiruma just grinned. "Of course I will."

"Last call for flight 13B," a woman called over the loudspeaker.

"That's the flight before mine. I'll be boarding in a few," I say, sadly. "I'll see you guys soon, okay? And you will win the Christmas Bowl." And with that said, the guys started filing out of the terminal. All, except Hiruma. "Yoichi, I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't get all fucking emotional on me, fucking Z," Hiruma says, but it wasn't in a mean way, he was just staying in character.

I just shook my head and walked into his embrace. "I'm not getting emotional. I'm seriously going to miss you."

Hiruma just shook his head and leaned down for one last kiss. The moments our lips touched, sparks flew. I tilted my head to the right, while Hiruma went to the left, deepening the kiss even more. Quickly after that, Hiruma ran his tongue against my bottom lip, silently asking for permission. I didn't hesitate to comply to this request. I parted my lips and sighed as Hiruma's tongue passed my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, which Hiruma won of course. The kiss was getting very heated, until . . .

"Now boarding, flight 17A. 17A," came over the loudspeaker.

Hiruma pulled away from my lips, and I sighed. "That's my flight." I looked up and leaned in again. This time, it was a simple kiss, but something very strange happened. I tasted something on my lips. I parted my lips slightly, to get the taste onto my tongue, and it was salty. Like tears. But, before I could figure anything out, Hiruma pulled away and turned around and walked. I raised my hands to my eyes, only to feel dryness. Was Hiruma crying about me leaving? I felt the last little barrier I had on my emotions erupt as tears flowed down my face. "I love you, Yoichi Hiruma," I say under my breath. At first, I didn't think he heard it. But then he raised his hand, and waved behind him. That was his way of replying. A smile broke onto my face as I ran onto the plane.

I looked everywhere for my seat, completely lost. "Um, ma'am? Do you need help?" a flight assistant asked.

"No doubt about it. I'm in first class, Row 5," I say.

The woman smiled down at me, and pointed in front of me. "Right there."

"Thanks." And with that, I walked up to my seat. I put all my stuff up over my head, and left my purse by my feet. The flight attendants made their rounds, and the plane took off. Once we leveled out, I picked up my purse and searched for my iPod. But, when the purse was opened, there was something setting at the very top of my purse. Something I didn't put there. "What the?" I asked, pulling it out. It was a small box that would fit in your hand completely. I turned the box over, looking for a note. Go figure, it was written at the bottom.

"Dear Fucking Z,

Here's my going away gift.

Love, Yoichi."

Short, sweet, and to the point. God, that man was blunt. I rolled my eyes and opened up the box. On the inside laid a black choker necklace with a black heart in the middle. Holy shit. It looked expensive. I pulled out the necklace and admired it. It was a true work of art. During my inspection, I noticed something on the back of the black heart. Something was engraved.

"To the holder of my black heart.

Y.H."

My eyes teared up as I unclasped the necklace and successfully put the choker on. Perfect fit. I then had a sense of calming put over me. As long as I wore this choker, Hiruma was always going to be with me. And I know for a bloody fact, I was going to see him again.

THE END! *For now*


End file.
